DEAR MY FAMILY
by hikachaan21
Summary: [END CHAP] [REMAKE INSIDE] Chaerin hanya tinggal berdua dengan Himchan. Ia tak tahu kenyataan yang telah disembunyikan oleh Himchan. Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan Namjoon, namun ia melihat Namjoon bersama wanita lain dan anak kecil yang ia kenal. "Dear my family, bisakah kalian kembali seperti dulu lagi..?" NAMJIN! SugaCL! GS!
1. Chapter 1

**DEAR MY FAMILY**

Author : hikachaan21

Rating : T

Genre : Angst, Family

Cast :

\- Lee Chaerin (as Kim Chaerin)

\- Min Yoongi (as Kim Yoongi)

\- Kim Himchan (GS)

\- Kim Seokjin (GS)

\- Kim Namjoon, etc.

Suga CL story! Typo(s)!

.

.

"Hei hei, mau kemana kau bocah!"

"Mi-mianhae, aku tak sengaja menumpahkan minumku—"

Bocah laki laki berusia sekitar 5 tahun itu terus terusan merengek minta maaf. Ia tak sengaja menumpahkan minumnya ke sepatu anak lelaki yang bernama Kwon Jiyong itu. Jiyong dan sahabatnya, Youngbae, memepetkan bocah itu ke tembok.

"Kau ingin kabur setelah membuat basah sepatuku?! Tak semudah itu!" ucap Jiyong sambil mengangkat kerah baju bocah itu.

Tiba tiba pundak Jiyong ditarik kebelakang hingga pegangan pada kerah bocah itu terlepas.

"Jiyong! Jangan mengganggu anak kecil! Ia tak sengaja kan!" teriak seorang gadis.

"Hey Chaerin! Ini bukan urusanmu!" balas Jiyong.

Chaerin berdiri di depan bocah laki laki itu untuk melindunginya. Jiyong hendak memukul wajah Chaerin namun berhenti karena teriakan gadis lain.

"Jiyong! Hentikan! Atau tidak kulaporkan pada guru!"

Jiyong mendengus kesal karena gagal untuk memukul wajah Chaerin. Dara, gadis yang berteriak tadi langsung menghampiri mereka berempat. Jiyong dan Youngbae langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Lihat saja pembalasanku nanti!" teriak Jiyong.

"Huh! Memangnya kau ini siapa!" balas Chaerin.

Chaerin menatap kesal pada Jiyong dan Youngbae yang berlari meninggalkan mereka. Chaerin kemudian berbalik menghadap bocah laki laki itu dan berjongkok menyetarakan tinggi mereka. Bocah itu menatap takut takut pada Chaerin. Air matanya sudah menetes dari tadi hingga membasahi pipi tembamnya.

"Jangan menangis, ne. Maafkan teman sekalasku. Ia memang suka mencari masalah" ucap Chaerin lembut sambil mengusap pipi bocah lelaki itu.

"Namamu siapa anak manis?" lanjutnya.

"Yoongi.., kalau noona?" balasnya.

"Namaku Chaerin. Kalau yang ini Dara"

"Annyeong Yoongi-ah. Namaku Dara. Kau belum dijemput?" tanya Dara

Yoongi hanya menggeleng. Chaerin dan Dara mengambil sepedanya yang terparkir tak jauh dari situ. Kemudian mengajak Yoongi ke taman disebelah taman kanak kanak dan menemaninya. Dara hanya mengikuti Chaerin dan Yoongi karena biasanya ia pulang bersama dengan Chaerin.

"Jiyong memang suka mengganggu. Kadang ia bisa mengancam agar bisa mendapatkan uang. Sekolahku tak jauh dari sini. Hanya berjalan juga sudah sampai. Mungkin tadi ia mengganggumu agar bisa mendapat uang" jelas Chaerin.

"Yoongi takut dengan teman Chaelin noona. Yoongi kan tak sengaja menumpahkan minum" ucap Yoongi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chaerin merasa gemas dengan Yoongi. Ia merangkul dan mengacak acak rambut Yoongi. Tak lama kemudian datang mobil berwarna hitam dan berhenti di depan taman dimana mereka berada. Yoongi berdiri setelah melihat mobil itu berhenti.

"Chaelin noona, Dara noona, kamsahamnida! Yoongi sudah dijemput sama eomma. Annyeong!" ucap Yoongi. Ia lalu berlari menghampiri mobil hitam tersebut.

"Sudah sore, Ayo pulang" ucap Chaerin.

Chaerin dan Dara lalu mengambil sepeda mereka dan pergi meninggalkan taman itu. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak mereka masih kecil. Mereka selalu bersama kemana mana. Rumah Dara searah dengan rumah Chaerin, maka dari itu mereka sering pulang bersama.

"Kalau kulihat Yoongi mirip denganmu" ucap Dara.

"Ah, Jinjja?!" balas Chaerin.

"Ne, kalian terlihat seperti saudara kembar. Apa dia kembaranmu yang hilang, uh?"

"Ahahahah! Itu tidak mungkin!"

Chaerin sudah sampai didepan rumahnya. Sedangkan Dara masih melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Setelah berpisah dengan Dara, Chaerin masuk dan memarkirkan sepedanya di garasi. Kemudian ia masuk kedalam rumah. Ia mencium bau masakan, ia langsung berlari menuju dapur.

Ia melihat eommanya sedang memasak sesuatu.

"Eomma~ aku kan sudah bilang biar aku saja yang memasak. Eomma kan baru seminggu yang lalu keluar dari rumah sakit" ucap Chaerin sambil menaruh tasnya di kursi meja makan.

"Eomma baik baik saja chaerinah, kau tak perlu khawatir" balas eomma Chaerin dengan lembut.

Eomma Chaerin yang dikenal bernama Himchan itu menaruh sup buatannya diatas meja makan. Chaerin kemudian makan bersama dengan Himchan. Himchan merasa senang dengan Chaerin. Chaerin sungguh perhatian padanya yang sakit sakitan. Ia sudah berkali kali keluar-masuk rumah sakit karena penyakitnya itu. Chaerin tak pernah mengeluh jika harus mengurusi Himchan di rumah maupun di rumah sakit.

"Chaerinah, hasil ulanganmu sudah dibagikan? Bagaimana nilainya?" tanya Himchan

"Eumm.. jelek eomma.. mianhae, jika eomma melihatnya nanti eomma sakit lagi memikirkan nilaiku" balas Chaerin takut takut.

"Ya~ tak apa apa. Kau kan sibuk mengurus eomma di rumah sakit ketika kau sedang masa ulangan. Belajarmu jadi terganggu. Seharusnya eomma yang meminta maaf"

Chaerin tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan Himchan. Chaerin kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Chaerin menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Himchan.

"Eomma, Appa kapan pulang?" tanya Chaerin.

Himchan mengehentikan makannya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi bingung. Wajah pucatnya menyunggingkan senyum. Ia lalu mengelus lembut kepala Chaerin.

"Appa sedang bekerja. Pasti akan pulang.." ucap Himchan lirih.

"Humm... eomma selalu saja bilang begitu. Aku ingin bertemu dengan appa.." balas Chaerin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau pasti akan bertemu dengan appa, tapi tidak sekarang Chaerinah. Kalau sudah selesai makan, ganti baju lalu mandi. Kau pasti lelah. Eomma akan mencuci mangkoknya"

Chaerin, Kim Chaerin. Gadis berusia 12 tahun itu hanya tinggal berdua dengan eommanya. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Appanya saat ia berusia 6 tahun. Setelah itu ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Appanya lagi hingga saat ini. Setiap ia bertanya pada Himchan pasti hanya dijawab 'Appa sedang bekerja' atau 'Appa sedang sibuk'. Ia tak mengerti kenapa appanya tak pernah menyempatkan untuk datang ke rumah. Tapi ia masih sabar menunggu, Chaerin benar benar merindukan appanya. Ia berharap ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Appanya.

.

Cahaya matahari masuk ke sela sela korden jendela yang terbuka sedikit. Chaerin terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya semalam. Ia bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya. Chaerin melihat Himchan kembali memasak di dapur. Nampak wajah Himchan bertambah pucat, lebih pucat daripada kemarin. Chaerin khawatir dengan keadaan Himchan.

"Eomma istirahat saja. biar aku yang memasak. Wajah eomma pucat sekali" ucap Chaerin khawatir.

"Eomma baik baik saja. bukankah wajah eomma memang pucat daridulu." balas Himchan berusaha menenangkan Chaerin.

"Bersiap siaplah ke sekolah, eomma membuatkanmu sarapan" lanjutnya.

Chaerin hanya menuruti perkataan Himchan. Meskipun Himchan berkata baik baik saja, Chaerin tetap saja khawatir. Ia tak mau jika Himchan masuk rumah sakit lagi. Ia ingin Himchan sembuh dan sehat seperti dulu lagi. Setelah Chaerin berpakaian rapi dan mengambil tas sekolahnya, ia keluar dari kamarnya menuju meja makan. Ia duduk dihadapan Himchan yang bagi Chaerin keadaannya semakin memburuk. Chaerin memakan makanannya dengan tidak tenang. Sesekali ia memandang Himchan yang terlihat sangat lesu. Setelah selesai makan, Chaerin hendak mencuci piringnya tetapi dihentikan oleh Himchan.

"Kau berangkat saja ke sekolah, biar eomma yang mencucinya" ucap Himchan.

"Tapi, eomma.."

"Tak apa, kau berangkat sana~"

Chaerin hanya menatap Himchan. Kemudian ia memeluk Himchan dengan erat. Himchan pun tersenyum melihat tingkah putrinya yang manis.

"Aku berangkat dulu ne eomma. Eomma istirahat saja, jangan banyak bekerja. Annyeong~" ucap Chaerin sambil keluar rumah.

Chaerin mengambil sepedanya di garasi. Di depan rumah, Dara telah menungu sambil duduk diatas sepedanya. Chaerin mengeluarkan sepedanya lalu berangkat bersama Dara.

.

.

Siang ini Chaerin harus pulang sendiri karena Dara ada kegiatan klub di sekolah. Seperti biasa ia pulang melewati taman kanak kanak. Ia kembali teringat dengan Yoongi, bocah yang ia tolong kemarin. Mobil hitam yang ia lihat kemarin terparkir di depan taman kanak kanak itu. 'Sepertinya ia sudah dijemput' pikir Chaerin. Ia melihat sosok pria sedang berdiri di depan pintu mobil itu. Chaerin terkejut setelah melihat lebih jelas wajah pria itu. Pria yang selalu ia tunggu setiap hari, pria yang selalu ia rindukan.

"APPA!" teriak Chaerin.

Pria itu merasa terpanggil dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia sangat terkejut melihat Chaerin. Dengan semangat Chaerin mengayuh sepedanya menuju pria itu. Ia langsung memeluk erat pria bernama Kim Namjoon itu. Namjoon membalas pelukan Chaerin erat. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu anak perempuannya disini.

"Appa aku benar benar merindukanmu. Aku sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu.." ucap Chaerin.

"Appa juga merindukanmu Chaerin-ah. Kau sudah besar sekarang" balas Namjoon.

Tiba tiba pintu mobil itu terbuka, keluarlah sosok wanita cantik seumuran dengan Namjoon. Perhatian Chaerin mengarah pada sosok wanita yang keluar dari mobil itu.

"Sayang, kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya sosok wanita itu.

'Sayang?'. Chaerin bingung. Kenapa wanita itu memanggil Namjoon 'sayang'. Ayahnya tak mungkin selingkuh kan?. Chaerin kembali menatap Namjoon. Raut wajahnya meminta penjelasan langsung dari Namjoon.

"Appa! Eomma!" teriak Yoongi.

Yoongi berlari menuju mereka bertiga. Ia langsung memeluk sosok wanita tadi. wanita itu menangkap Yoongi dan menggendongnya.

"Tumben sekali appa dan eomma menjemput berdua. Oh iya, Chaelin noona sedang apa disini?" ucap Yoongi.

"Kau kenal dengan gadis ini?" tanya wanita itu lembut.

Chaerin semakin bingung dengan bertambahnya kehadiran Yoongi. Yoongi memanggil Namjoon dengan sebutan 'Appa'. Chaerin menatap Namjoon dengan perasaan bingung. Ia benar benar butuh penjelasan sekarang. Namjoon menghela napas berat, lalu menatap sayang pada Chaerin.

"Chaerin-ah, Appa akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu"

.

Namjoon mengajak Chaerin menuju taman. mereka berdua duduk di bangku panjang yang ada disitu. Sedangkan Yoongi bermain di sisi lain ditemani oleh sosok wanita itu. Ia tak ingin mengganggu percakapan antara Namjoon dan Chaerin.

"Appa dan Eomma mu sudah bercerai sejak 6 tahun yang lalu" ucap Namjoon membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa?! Bercerai?!" ucap Chaerin terkejut.

"Apa Eommamu tak pernah bercerita padamu?"

Chaerin hanya menggeleng. Pada kenyataannya Himchan memang tidak pernah bercerita apa apa padanya. Namjoon mengusap rambutnya. Ia bertambah bingung.

"Appa dan Eomma sudah bercerai 6 tahun yang lalu. Itu alasan Appa meninggalkan rumah. Appa selalu ingin bertemu denganmu, namun Appa tak tau mengapa Eommamu selalu melarang. Appa sama sekali tidak diijinkan untuk bertemu denganmu. Appa tak tau bagaimana kabarmu selama 6 tahun ini, appa hanya berharap kau selalu sehat dan bahagia bersama Eommamu. Setelah bercerai dengan Eommamu, Appa menikah dengan wanita lain. Namanya Seokjin. Lalu anak lelaki itu Yoongi, ia juga anak Appa. Kau mengenal Yoongi, kan? Kemarin ia bercerita kalau ia ditolong oleh Chaerin noona dan Dara noona. Mendengar nama Chaerin Appa langsung mengingatmu. Maka dari itu hari ini Appa ikut menjemput Yoongi dengan harapan bisa bertemu denganmu" jelas Namjoon panjang lebar.

Chaerin terdiam beberapa saat. Ia terlalu shock dengan kata kata Namjoon. Ia masih berusaha mencerna kata kata yang dilontarkan oleh Namjoon. 'Bercerai? Menikah lagi? Seokjin? Yoongi? Ini semua tak mungkin' batin Chaerin. Namjoon berjongkok didepan Chaerin dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. Ia berharap Chaerin akan mengerti.

"Maafkan Appa selama ini Chaerin-ah, appa benar benar minta maaf. Appa pikir Eomma mu sudah memberitahukan semua yang terjadi padamu. Appa minta maaf" ucap Namjoon meyakinkan

Chaerin meneteskan air matanya. Ia merasa dibohongi selama ini. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Appa dan Eommanya tak ada yang mau jujur kepadanya. Namjoon mengusap rambut Chaerin dengan lembut. Tiba tiba saja tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Chaerin. Namjoon terkejut dengan kelakuan Chaerin yang tiba tiba seperti ini.

"Appa jahat.." ucap Chaerin pelan.

"Chaerin-ah maafkan Appa"

"APPA JAHAT!" bentak Chaerin.

Chaerin bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Namjoon marah. Seokjin yang sedang menemani Yoongi bermain terkejut karena tiba tiba Chaerin membentak Namjoon.

"Aku tak menyangka Appa benar benar sejahat ini. Appa meninggalkan Eomma hanya karena ingin menikah dengan wanita itu?! Aku selalu merindukan Appa, aku selalu berharap Appa pulang ke rumah dan kita dapat berkumpul bersama. Aku bosan mendengar eomma berkata 'Appa sedang bekerja' atau 'Appa sedang sibuk'. Tapi apa yang kudapatkan sekarang? Sebuah penjelasan yang seharusnya ku ketahui sejak 6 tahun yang lalu! Aku tak mengerti kenapa tak ada yang mau menjelaskannya padaku! Appa pasti tak tahu bagaimana keadaan Eomma sekarang. Jauh dari kata baik! Aku kecewa pada Appa! Appa jahat! Aku benci Appa!" teriak Chaerin.

Namjoon shock dengan perkataan Chaerin. Chaerin meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih terduduk di tanah. Air mata Chaerin mengalir sangat deras. Ia benar benar kecewa.

"Chaerin-ah tunggu—" ucap Namjoon berusaha menghampiri Chaerin.

Yoongi melihat Chaerin hendak naik ke sepedanya. Ia turun dari ayunan dan berlari menuju Chaerin. Seokjin berusaha menghentikan Yoongi namun gagal. Bocah itu sudah lari duluan. Ia tak ingin Yoongi memperkeruh suasana.

"Chaelin noona mau kemana? Jangan pulang dulu.." ucap Yoongi memegang tangan Chaerin.

Chaerin menatap sinis pada Yoongi. Yoongi hanya balas menatap polos ke arah Chaerin. 'Dia adikku? Hah tak mungkin! Aku tak punya adik! Aku benci semua ini!' batin Chaerin.

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan panggil aku Noona! Aku bukan kakakmu!" ucap Chaerin sambil menepis tangan Yoongi hingga terjatuh.

"Chaerin-ah! Dia—"

"Dia siapa?! Adikku?! Aku tak punya saudara!"

Namjoon terkejut dengan kata kata yang dilontarkan Chaerin. Ia tak menyangka Chaerin akan membenci Yoongi juga. Chaerin menatap sinis Seokjin yang sedang membantu Yoongi berdiri. Seokjin merasa tak enak berhadapan dengan Chaerin yang terus menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Dan kau-! Enghh kau wanita yang telah menghancurkan keluargaku. Ishh aku benci kalian semua!" ucap Chaerin sambil menunjuk Seokjin.

Seokjin terkejut dengan kata kata Chaerin. Ia merasa hatinya tertusuk dikatai 'wanita yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya'. Chaerin naik ke sepedanya lalu pergi meninggalkan taman itu. Selama perjalanan Chaerin terus menangis. Ia ingin bertanya pada Himchan, namun ia tak terlalu yakin karena kondisi kesehatan Himchan terus menurun. Ia tak ingin Himchan bertambah sakit.

Namjoon masih mematung di taman itu. Ia benar benar tak menyangka putrinya akan berkata setajam itu padanya. Apakah ia sejahat itu? Namjoon sadar ia salah. Ia meninggalkan Chaerin saat masih berumur 6 tahun tanpa memberi salam perpisahan. Ia juga tak memberi penjelasan apa apa pada Chaerin. Tapi ia tak menyangka jika Himchan tak pernah menceritakan masalah perceraiannya pada Chaerin.

"Apa itu Chaerin anak dari mantan istrimu?" tanya Seokjin pelan.

"Ne.. dia anakku. Maafkan kata katanya tadi" balas Namjoon.

"Gwenchanayo, aku mengerti. Ia hanya shock. Ia butuh waktu untuk menerima. Ayo pulang, Yoongi sepertinya lelah"

Namjoon memeluk Seokjin. Ia benar benar bingung sekarang. Ia tak ingin Chaerin membencinya. Namjoon memperhatikan Yoongi yang masih terisak karena didorong Chaerin tadi. Kemudian ia mengelus kepala Yoongi lembut dan tersenyum. "Ayo pulang"

.

Chaerin sampai di rumah. Ia menaruh sepedanya di garasi. Ia terdiam sejenak untuk menenangkan diri. Ia menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa di matanya. Ia tak ingin terlihat sedih di depan Himchan. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Eomma aku pulang!" sahut Chaerin.

Tak ada balasan. Chaerin bingung tumben sekali Himchan tak membalas sahutannya. Apa Himchan sedang pergi?. Chaerin menaruh tasnya di ruang tamu dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"ASTAGA EOMMA!" teriak Chaerin.

Chaerin terkejut bukan main ketika melihat Himchan tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di dapur. Terdapat darah di mulut dan tangannya. Wajahnya juga sudah sangat pucat. 'pasti eomma muntah darah tadi sebelum pingsan, aakhh bagaimana ini!' batin Chaerin. Chaerin benar benar panik melihat Himchan pingsan. ia lalu mengambil telepon rumah lalu menelpon dokter yang biasanya menangani Himchan. Tangannya terus bergetar saat memegang telpon.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Dokter—Dokter Kyuhyun, eomma saya pingsan— Kim Himchan—" ucap Chaerin terbata bata.

" _Ah Chaerin-ah! Nyonya Kim Himchan?! Baiklah saya akan mengirim ambulans ke rumahmu. Tenanglah_ "

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Himchan langsung dilarikan ke Unit Gawat Darurat. Pintu ruangan itu berubah tulisan menjadi 'Sedang Operasi'. Chaerin terduduk lemah di kursi berjajar di depan ruangan itu. Ia kembali menangis. Ia benar benar tak sanggup melihat Himchan sakit sakitan seperti ini. Ia ingin Himchan cepat sembuh.

Berjam jam Chaerin menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras. Ia ingin Himchan selamat. Ia ingin Himchan sembuh. Chaerin berusaha menenangkan diri. Chaerin benar benar lelah dengan kejadian yang terus menimpanya hari ini. Tiba tiba pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan keluar seorang dokter. Chaerin langsung berdiri ketika mengetahui pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Dokter bernama Kyuhyun itu menghampiri Chaerin dan duduk disebelahnya.

"duduklah" ucap Kyuhyun.

Chaerin hanya menuruti ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia ingin segera mengetahui keadaan Himchan. Ia lalu duduk dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Kanker hati eomma mu sudah memasuki stadium akhir. Kau tahu akan hal itu. kondisinya makin lama makin menurun, ia harus kembali dirawat dirumah sakit. Saat ini keadaannya masih kritis. Ia masih belum sadar. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar eomma mu sembuh" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Apa eommaku akan baik baik saja..?" ucap Chaerin sambil terisak.

"Eomma mu akan baik baik saja. tenanglah" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap air mata Chaerin.

"Apa aku boleh bertemu dengan eomma ku?"

"Tentu saja, setelah dipindah ke ruang ICU kau boleh menemuinya"

.

Chaerin menatap tubuh Himchan yang masih belum sadar. Terdapat banyak selang di tubuhnya. Chaerin mendekati kasur Himchan dan duduk di kursi yang berada disebelahnya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Himchan dan meletakkannya di dahinya. Perlahan Chaerin mulai menangis. Ia benar benar sedih eommanya akan masuk rumah sakit lagi. Ia masih shock dengan penjelasan Namjoon lalu sekarang ditambah dengan Himchan yang harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Tiba tiba pintu rumah sakit terbuka. Muncul sesosok pria yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Chaelin langsung berdiri melihat pintu yang terbuka.

"Taehyung samchon.." ucap Chaerin.

"Chaerin-ah, bagaimana keadaan Himchan noona" tanya sesosok pria yang diketahui bernama Taehyung itu.

"Eomma masih belum sadar. Tadi ia pingsan, eomma harus dirawat di rumah sakit lagi.."

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya pelan. Kemudian ia mendekati kasur Himchan. Wajahnya terlihat pasrah melihat keadaan Himchan

"Aku sangat panik tadi ketika kau mengirim pesan jika Himchan noona masuk rumah sakit lagi. Selesai rapat aku langsung pergi kerumahmu. Aku membawakan baju untuk kau besok sesuai yang kau katakan tadi untukku. Apa tidak aku saja yang menjaga Eommamu, chaerin-ah? Kau harus sekolah besok"

"Aniya.. aku ingin menemani eomma. Taehyung samchon menemani eomma saat aku sekolah, sepulang sekolah giliran aku yang menjaga.."

"Kau selalu saja begini, Chaerin-ah. besok aku akan izin cuti untuk menjaga noona. Namun jika aku tak bisa menjaga akan kuserahkan pada Jungkook"

Chaerin hanya mengangguk angguk. Ia sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Sejak Himchan masuk rumah sakit, ia, Taehyung, dan Jungkook selalu bergantian untuk menjaga. Namun Chaerin lebih sering menjaga Himchan karena permintaannya sendiri. Ia tak mau merepotkan Taehyung yang harus mengurus perusahaan dan Jungkook yang mengurus toko roti.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ne. Jaga kesehatanmu juga Chaerin-ah. Himchan noona pasti akan sedih jika kau sakit juga" ucap Taehyung.

"Arraseo Taehyung samchon. Hati hati di jalan. Annyeong" balas Chaerin

"Annyeong!"

Setelah Taehyung keluar dari ruangan itu, Chaerin kembali duduk di samping eommanya. Ia menaruh kepalanya di kasur. Ia mulai mengantuk karena terlalu lelah. Chaerin tertidur dengan tangan yang selalu menggenggam tangan eommanya.

Pukul 11 malam, Himchan mengerjap kerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya lampu yang begitu terang. Himchan menatap Chaerin yang terlelap disampingnya. Ia tersenyum melihat malaikat kecilnya tertidur dengan pulas. Ia melihat raut kekecewaan di wajah putrinya. Apa ia sedang ada masalah? Perlahan Himchan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chaerin. Chaerin sedikit terkejut karena ada pergerakan di kepalanya. Ia terbangun dan melihat eommanya sudah sadar. Ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum.

"Eomma sudah sadar?! Eomma ingin apa? Atau kupanggilkan dokter?" tanya Chaerin penuh semangat

"Tenanglah Chaerinah. Eomma tidak membutuhkan apa apa, kembalilah duduk" ucap Himchan lembut

Chaerin kembali duduk. Ia sangat senang melihat Himchan kembali sadar. Himchan tersenyum dan mengusap lembut kepala putrinya itu. Terbesit sebuah keinginan yang ingin Chaerin ungkapkan. Chaerin ingin bertanya soal Namjoon pada Himchan.

"Eum.. eomma" ucap Chaerin pelan

"Ne?" balas Himchan lembut

"Tadi siang aku bertemu dengan Appa... Appa sudah bercerita tentang semuanya.. soal perceraian kalian"

Raut wajah Himchan langsung menegang. Himchan tak menyangka Chaerin akan bertemu dengan Namjoon. Mungkin sekarang saatnya ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Chaerin.

"Maafkan eomma Chaerin.. maafkan eomma.." ucap Himchan lirih

"Eomma jangan menangis, eomma tidak bersalah.." ucap Chaerin sedih sambil mengusap air mata Himchan.

"Aniya.. ini salah eomma.. eomma tidak pernah memberi tahu apapun padamu, eomma selalu berbohong padamu.. tapi ini eomma lakukan karena eomma tidak ingin menyakiti hatimu.. eomma ingin kau tetap bahagia.."

"Tapi kenapa eomma melarang Appa bertemu denganku..?"

"Eomma tidak ingin kau sakit hati, Chaerin-ah... eomma benar benar minta maaf, kupikir dengan tidak memberitahumu kau akan segera melupakan Appamu, tetapi nyatanya tidak.. eomma minta maaf Chaerinah.."

"Eomma berhentilah minta maaf eomma.. kau tidak bersalah.."

Chaerin mengusap air mata Himchan yang terus menangis. Chaerin menjadi sedih karena Himchan menangis. Chaerin lalu memeluk Himchan dan menaruh kepalanya di atas dada Himchan. Himchan membalas pelukan Chaerin.

"Aku benci pada Appa" ucap Chaerin

"Kau tidak boleh membenci Appa Chaerinah.." balas Himchan sambil mengelus kepala Chaerin lembut

"Tapi Appa jahat pada eomma.."

"Eomma baik baik saja Chaerinah.."

"Eomma.. aku sangat menyayangimu.."

"Aku juga menyayangimu Chaerinah.."

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan eomma.. aku hanya punya eomma.. cukup Appa yang meninggalkan kita berdua.. cukup Appa yang menyakiti kita berdua.. aku berjanji akan terus melindungi eomma.. Kita akan terus bersama selamanya.. aku sayang padamu.."

TBC

Hyaaaa saya datang dengan FF baru xD kali ini pake Suga CL ya :' kenapa harus Suga CL? Selain aku suka sama ni pairing, Suga sama CL emang bener bener cocok kalo dijadiin sodara :'v plis jangan ada yang protes ya kenapa aku pake Suga sama CL heheh :3


	2. Chapter 2

**DEAR MY FAMILY**

Author : hikachaan21

Rating : T

Genre : Angst, Family

Cast :

\- Lee Chaerin (as Kim Chaerin)

\- Min Yoongi (as Kim Yoongi)

\- Kim Himchan (GS)

\- Kim Seokjin (GS)

\- Kim Namjoon, etc.

Suga CL story! Typo(s)!

Chapter 2 updated!

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak Himchan dirawat di rumah sakit. Chaerin masih dengan setia menemani Himchan. Chaerin sudah sangat terbiasa dengan keadaan di rumah sakit sejak Himchan sakit sakitan. Terkadang Dara dan Minji menjenguk Himchan di rumah sakit sekaligus menemani Chaerin.

Sore ini, seperti biasa Chaerin pulang dari sekolahnya. Ia harus ijin dari kegiatan klub karena menemani Himchan di rumah sakit. Ia lewat jalan seperti biasanya. Sebetulnya ia sangat malas untuk lewat di depan Taman kanak kanak. Ia tak mau bertemu Namjoon, Seokjin ataupun Yoongi lagi. Chaerin melihat mobil hitam yang sangat ia kenali terparkir di depan taman kanak kanak itu. Chaerin berusaha untuk mengacuhkan mobil itu. ia benar benar tak ingin bertemu dengan Namjoon lagi.

"Chaerin!" teriak seorang pria.

Chaerin menghentikan sepedanya dan menengok kearah belakang. Terlihat Namjoon sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Terlihat pula Seokjin sedang berdiri di depan pintu mobil. Chaerin memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Ia tak menghiraukan Namjoon dan hendak mengayuh sepedanya lagi.

"Chaerin kumohon berhentilah sebentar.." pinta Namjoon.

Chaerin menyerah. Dengan sangat malas ia menatap wajah Namjoon. Rasa benci masih menjulur di hatinya. Ada perasaan senang dalam hati Namjoon karena dapat bertemu dengan putrinya lagi. Meskipun ia merasakan sakit di hatinya karena ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau Chaerin telah membencinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu.. keadaanmu baik baik saja?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku? Hah.. Tidak. Keadaanku sangat tidak baik karena pikiran yang terus membebaniku" balas Chaerin sambil tertawa meremehkan.

"Lalu eommamu?"

"Untuk apa Appa menanyakan kabar eomma? Bukankah appa sudah tidak peduli pada eomma lagi? Lebih tepatnya sejak 6 tahun yang lalu!"

"Chaerin.."

"Apa?! Keadaan eomma?! Eomma sakit! Sangat sakit. Aku harus merawat eomma seorang diri! Dan kupikir ini bukan suatu hal yang sangat penting bagi appa untuk mengetahui keadaan eomma. Aku ingin pulang. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan eomma berlama lama di rumah sakit"

Namjoon terhenyak setelah mendengar kata kata sinis yang dilontarkan Chaerin. ' _Rumah sakit? Himchan dirawat di rumah sakit? Bagaimana bisa?"_ batin Namjoon. Setelah selesai berbicara pada Namjoon, Chaerin kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Namjoon berbalik dan menghampiri Seokjin. Raut wajah Namjoon yang tidak percaya dan bingung membuat Seokjin bertanya tanya.

"Apa kau berhasil berbicara pada Chaerin?" tanya Seokjin

"Tidak terlalu. Sepertinya ia sangat membenciku. Tetapi ia bilang jika Himchan sedang sakit, ia sempat mengatakan kalau Himchan dirawat di rumah sakit.. aku penasaran Himchan sakit apa. Setahuku ia tidak mempunyai riwayat penyakit" balas Namjoon.

"Kalau begitu kau ikuti saja kemana ia pergi. Aku dan Yoongi akan pulang naik taksi saja"

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau dan Yoongi kutinggal?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sudah berjanji pada Yoongi untuk membeli ice cream nanti. Sudah kau ikuti Chaerin sana.."

Namjoon tersenyum karena kebaikan istrinya itu. Ia segera memasuki mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan Taman kanak kanak itu. Ia mencari Chaerin yang kemungkinan belum jauh dari situ. Ia mengingat ingat dimana rumah sakit yang paling dekat dari sekolah Chaerin karena kemungkinan besar Himchan dirawat di situ. Akhirnya Namjoon menemukan Chaerin yang sedang mengayuh sepedanya itu. ia melihat Chaerin berbelok pada suatu tempat. Tebakan Namjoon benar, pasti Himchan dirawat di rumah sakit yang tak jauh dari sekolah Chaerin. Ia bergegas memarkirkan mobilnya agar tidak kehilangan jejak Chaerin. Ia mengikuti Chaerin memasuki rumah sakit itu. Chaerin memencet tombol lift dan memasuki lift tersebut. Namjoon sedikit kecewa karena kehilangan jejak Chaerin karena memasuki lift. Bergegas ia menghampiri meja resepsionis.

"Boleh saya bertanya?" ucap Namjoon.

"Tentu, silahkan" balas suster wanita tersebut.

"Pasien bernama Kim Himchan dirawat di kamar nomor berapa?"

"Nyonya Kim Himchan dirawat di ruang ICU. Ruangannya berada di lantai 4"

"Kalau boleh saya tahu dia sakit apa?"

"Menurut data, Nyonya Himchan mengidap penyakit kanker hati. Ia cukup sering keluar masuk rumah sakit sejak setahun yang lalu"

"Ah ne, kamsahamnida"

Namjoon meninggalkan meja resepsionis dan langsung menuju lift. ' _Kanker hati? Astaga kemana saja aku selama ini'_ batin Namjoon. Namjoon benar benar tak menyangka jika Himchan mengidap penyakit kanker. Ia benar benar merasa bersalah karena tak pernah mencari tahu keadaan Himchan dan Chaerin setelah Himchan melarangnya bertemu dengan Chaerin. Denting lift membuyarkan pikiran Namjoon. Ia segera mencari ruangan dimana Himchan dirawat. Setelah menemukannya, ia tak langsung membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Ia hanya mengintip dari jendela yang terdapat dipintu. Namjoon dapat melihat Chaerin dan Himchan sedang mengobrol. Namjoon miris melihat alat alat rumah sakit yang terdapat pada tubuh Himchan. Tubuh Himchan bertambah kurus sejak terakhir mereka bertemu. Melihat wajah Himchan yang sangat pucat membuat hati Namjoon tersayat.

"Eomma, aku lapar" ucap Chaerin.

"Kau lapar? Kalau begitu pergilah ke kantin rumah sakit. Makanlah dulu, eomma tidak ingin kau sakit" balas Himchan.

"Eomma tidak apa apa kutinggal sendirian?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Pergilah.."

"Kutinggal ya eomma. Aku tidak akan lama"

Chaerin beranjak dari duduknya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah pintu. Melihat Chaerin sedang menuju ke arah pintu, Namjoon langsung pergi dan bersembunyi di balik tembok. Setelah memastikan Chaerin meninggalkan area tersebut, Namjoon kembali mendekati kamar rawat Himchan. Ragu ragu ia untuk masuk. Ia tak terlalu yakin Himchan akan menerimanya atau tidak. Namjoon meyakinkan dirinya, akhirnya ia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Perhatian Himchan teralih ke arah pintu. Ia terkejut luar biasa saat melihat sosok Namjoon yang sudah sangat lama sekali tidak bertemu.

"Namjoon..?" ucap Himchan dengan suara paraunya.

"Annyeonghaseyo.. sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu.." balas Namjoon.

Namjoon mendekati kasur Himchan dan duduk di kursi. Suasana canggung sangat terasa diantara mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada disini..?" tanya Himchan membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku tadi mencoba berbicara pada Chaerin, ia sempat menyebut kata rumah sakit. Aku mengikuti Chaerin saat pulang. dan ia membawaku ke rumah sakit ini" balas Namjoon.

"Mmm.. Bagaimana usaha toko rotimu?" lanjutnya.

"Semenjak aku sakit, toko rotiku dipegang oleh Jungkook, kekasih Taehyung. Ia yang menyarankan agar Jungkook saja yang mengurusnya"

"Aku benar benar tak menyangka jika kau sakit, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?".

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu? Kita sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apa apa. Sekarang kau hanya ayah dari Chaerin"

"Tapi aku khawatir padamu dan Chaerin.."

"Khawatir? Kau khawatir padaku? Kebohongan apalagi yang kau katakan. Kenapa kau tidak mengkhawatirkanku sama sekali saat 6 tahun yang lalu? Semua sudah terlambat.. kau meninggalkanku dengan Chaerin.."

"Maafkan aku..."

Hati Namjoon berasa dihujami beribu ribu jarum. Kata kata Himchan benar benar menusuk. Ya, ini semua salahnya karena telah meninggakan Himchan dan Chaerin. Wajar jika Himchan berkata seperti itu. Perlahan tangan Himchan terulur mengarah ke Namjoon. Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Namjoon.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata maaf lagi terucap dari mulutmu. Semua sudah terjadi, aku tidak dapat mengembalikannya seperti semula. Jika ditanya aku masih mencintaimu atau tidak, aku akan menjawab iya. Ya, aku masih mencintaimu. Namun aku tidak dapat berbuat apa apa lagi. Ini semua juga salahku karena waktu itu aku terlalu sibuk mengurus tokoku. Wajar jika kau memilih untuk meninggalkanku.."

"Maaf.."

"Sshh"

Himchan menutup bibir Namjoon dengan ibu jarinya. Himchan tersenyum sangat manis di hadapan Namjoon. Entah kenapa Namjoon senang melihat senyuman Himchan kembali. Ia merindukan senyuman itu.

"AKH!"

Tiba tiba saja Himchan langsung mengerang kesakitan. Ia memegangi perutnya yang benar benar terasa sangat menyakitkan. Namjoon terlihat panik karena tiba tiba Himchan kesakitan.

"Channie, akan kupanggilkan dokter!" ucap Namjoon panik.

"Tidak tidak usah.." tolak Himchan sambil memegang lengan Namjoon.

"Tapi.."

"Akh.. aku benar benar sudah tidak kuat lagi... Namjoonah aku ingin bicara sesuatu.."

"Katakan.."

"Jika aku tidak ada, bawa Chaerin bersamamu. Aku ingin kau dan Seokjin merawat Chaerin ketika aku sudah tiada. Aku mempercayakan padamu untuk menjaga Chaerin karena kau ayahnya.."

"Yak! Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu! kau harus tetap hidup! Jangan seperti ini.."

"Kumohon.. bilang pada Seokjin agar menganggap Chaerin seperti anaknya sendiri. Rawat Chaerin seperti anaknya sendiri.."

"Jangan seperti ini.."

"Pergilah.. mungkin sebentar lagi Chaerin datang. Ia akan marah jika melihatmu ada disini.."

Namjoon menatap Himchan tak yakin. Ia tak menginginkan kata kata terakhir dari Himchan. Ia ingin Himchan sembuh. Menuruti kata kata Himchan, Namjoon keluar dari ruangan itu. ia tidak pulang, ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Tak lama kemudian Chaerin datang dan masuk ke ruangan Himchan. Betapa terkejutnya Chaerin ketika melihat Himchan kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Astaga Eomma! Akan kupanggilkan dokter!" seru Chaerin.

"Tidak usah Chaerinah... Eomma sudah tidak kuat lagi.." balas Himchan lemah.

"Chaerin, dengarkan eomma. Jika eomma tidak ada, eomma ingin kau tinggal dengan appa ne. Appa akan menjagamu.. Akh.. eomma tidak kuat.." lanjutnya sambil menggenggam tangan Chaerin

"Tapi aku ingin tinggal bersama eomma! Aku akan terus bersama eomma! Aku tidak ingin tinggal bersama appa"

"Tidak Chaerinah, kau harus tinggal bersama appa. Jangan membenci appa, Chaerinah.."

"Tapi.."

"Eomma mohon.., eomma selalu menyayangimu.. Eomma sayang dan cinta padamu lebih dari apapun.. Chaerin.."

Perlahan mata Himchan mulai menutup. Chaerin tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Ia sudah panik setengah mati. Ia langsung memencet tombol di dekat kasur untuk memanggil dokter yang langsung tersambung di ruang perawat.

"DOKTER! TOLONG EOMMAKU! KIM HIMCHAN! DOKTER KUMOHON!"

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun dan tim perawat yang lain datang ke ruangan Himchan. Chaerin terpaksa keluar karena Himchan harus ditangani oleh para perawat. Chaerin menangis dengan keras. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Himchan berkata seperti itu padanya. Ia tak ingin berpikiran buruk tentang Himchan. Yang ia inginkan hanya Himchan bisa selamat dan sembuh. Jungkook melihat Chaerin terduduk sambil menangis keras. Ia segera menghampiri Chaerin.

"Chaerin?! Ada apa ini?!" seru Jungkook.

"Jungkook imo.. Eomma.. Eomma kritis.." balas Chaerin.

"Tenanglah Chaerinah... Himchan eonni akan baik baik saja"

Jungkook memeluk Chaerin erat. Ia berusaha menenangkan Chaerin. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Chaerin berubah menjadi dingin. Tubuh Chaerin bergetar hebat. Jungkook semakin erat memeluk Chaerin. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar Himchan baik baik saja. Dari kejauhan Namjoon melihat Chaerin dan Jungkook. Namjoon sama khawatirnya dengan Chaerin. Ia sedih karena melihat Chaerin menangis seperti itu. Ia ingin menenangkan Chaerin, ingin memeluknya dengan erat, Ia ingin berperan sebagai 'ayah' seperti yang seharusnya untuk Chaerin karena telah sekian lama Chaerin tidak menerima perhatian dari seorang ayah. Namjoon benar benar menyesal karena meninggalkan Chaerin yang masih kecil pada saat itu yang sekarang membuat ia dibenci oleh anaknya sendiri.

Lama menunggu, akhirnya Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu. Chaerin dan Jungkook langsung berdiri ketika melihat Kyuhyun.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan eomma?! Eomma baik baik saja kan?" seru Chaerin.

Kyuhyun menatap Chaerin dengan sedih. Kyuhyun menghela napas berat dan ia memegang kedua pundak Chaerin.

"Chaerin, Chaerin mengerti kan keadaan eomma seperti apa..? Dokter dengan perawat yang lain sudah berusaha keras menyelamatkan eommamu.."

"Maksud dokter.."

"Eomma Chaerin sudah tiada..."

"Tidak.. Dokter bohong padaku, tidak mungkin!"

Chaerin langsung berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan Himchan. Para perawat sedang melepas alat bantu yang dipasang di tubuh Himchan. Terlihat Himchan sudah memejamkan matanya dengan wajahnya yang sangat pucat. Chaerin menghampiri Himchan dan memegang tangannya.

"Eomma bangun! Eommaa bangun! Kumohon bangunlah!" seru Chaerin

Tidak ada respon samasekali. Pikiran Chaerin mulai kosong. Tangisan Chaerin bertambah keras karena ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit.

"Eomma bangun! Kumohon.. Eomma aku berjanji tidak akan nakal lagi, aku berjanji akan selalu menuruti perintah eomma, aku berjanji akan mendapat nilai yang bagus saat ujian, aku berjanji akan selalu jadi anak yang baik, tapi kumohon eomma bangunlah.. kumohon..!"

Chaerin terduduk lemas di lantai dengan masih menggenggam tangan Himchan. Airmata Chaerin terus mengalir dengan deras. Ia benar benar tak menyangka jika Himchan akan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Jungkook menatap kasihan ke arah Chaerin. Baginya Himchan benar benar seorang ibu yang baik. Jungkook mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera menelpon Taehyung.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Tae.."

" _Annyeonghaseyo, Kookie kenapa nada bicaramu?!_ "

"Himchan eonni, hiks.."

" _Himchan noona kenapa?! Apa yang terjadi?!_ "

"Ia..meninggal.., cepatlah kemari.. Chaerin benar benar sedih akan hal ini. Ia terus menangis sejak tadi.."

Di depan pintu terlihat Namjoon hanya mematung. Ia terlalu shock dengan kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. ' _Himchan meninggal..?_ "

.

.

Namjoon memasuki rumahnya dengan gontai. Ia masih lemas dan shock karena Himchan telah tiada. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa. Namjoon menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Ia benar benar masih shock.

"Namjoonie, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Seokjin

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya menatap Seokjin. Seokjin terheran kenapa wajah suaminya itu terlihat shock.

"Himchan.." ucap Namjoon pelan.

"Himchan? Himchan kenapa? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Seokjin bingung.

"Ia meninggal..."

"Astaga! Kau serius?! Namjoon ini tidak lucu.."

"Aku tidak berbohong. Ia—ia mengidap penyakit kanker hati. Sebelum ia meninggal ia sempat berkata padaku, jika ia sudah tiada ia ingin aku membawa Chaerin. Ia ingin aku merawat Chaerin.."

"Kalau begitu bawa saja Chaerin kemari. Setelah pemakaman kita akan menjemput Chaerin, aku akan menyiapkan kamar untuknya"

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin Chaerin mau ikut denganku.. bagaimana jika ia tidak mau.."

"Himchan sudah menyuruhmu untuk membawa Chaerin. Aku yakin Chaerin pasti mau ikut denganmu.. tenang saja"

.

.

Chaerin menangis di depan foto Himchan yang terpampang jelas diatas meja. Sejak kematian Himchan, Chaerin terus menangis hingga matanya sembab. Setelah acara pemakaman Chaerin masih terdunduk di depan foto Himchan sambil menangis. Ia masih terlalu shock karena Himchan sudah tidak ada disisinya lagi. Dara dan Minji masih disitu untuk menenangkan Chaerin sejak tadi. Mereka kasihan melihat Chaerin yang terus menangis. Mereka tidak menyangka jika Himchan akan pergi secepat ini meninggalkan Chaerin.

"Chaerin.. berhentilah menangis.. kau membuatku bertambah sedih.." ucap Dara.

"Chaerin harus kuat. Himchan imo pasti tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih seperti ini kan.."

Dara memeluk tubuh Chaerin. Ia membiarkan Chaerin menangis disisinya. Chaerin tak sanggup menjawab kata kata mereka berdua. Dadanya terlalu sesak untuk berbicara.

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti didepan rumah Chaerin. Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang diluar terheran, siapa yang datang?. Keluarlah sosok Namjoon dari dalam mobil diikuti Seokjin dan Yoongi yang sedang berada di gendongannya. Taehyung terkejut karena ia tak menyangka jika Namjoon akan datang ke rumah noonanya.

"Hei Namjoon hyung!" sapa Taehyung.

"Hei Taehyung! Sudah sangat lama aku tak bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" balas Namjoon

"Aku baik baik saja. Mmm.. ini istrimu?"

"Ah.. ne, kenalkan ini Seokjin, dan ini Yoongi"

Namjoon sangat canggung saat mengenalkan Seokjin pada Taehyung. Ia sudah merasa karena sejak awal ia datang Taehyung sudah memperhatikan Seokjin dan Yoongi dengan aneh.

"Hai, aku Seokjin" ucap Seokjin ramah.

"Aku Taehyung, Ah! Hyung, kau masih ingan Jungkook kan, Kekasihku" balas Taehyung.

"tentu aku masih ingat. Dulu kalian masih sangat muda. Kalian sudah lama sekali berpacaran, kapan menikah?" ucap Namjoon.

"Entahlah, rencananya beberapa bulan kedepan. Aku sangat sedih karena Himchan noona harus pergi sebelum melihatku menikah.. . Ah, darimana Namjoon hyung tau jika Himchan noona meninggal..?"

"Begini.. dihari ketika Himchan meninggal aku berada di rumah sakit itu. Ia bilang padaku ketika Himchan tiada, ia ingin Chaerin tinggal bersamaku. Aku kesini untuk menjemput Chaerin.."

"Chaerin ada didalam. Masuklah. Ia tak berhenti menangis dari kemarin, mungkin kau dapat menenangkannya.."

Namjoon dan Seokjin masuk kedalam rumah dan mendapati Chaerin menangis tersedu sedu. Ketika Dara melihat Namjoon ia langsung berdiri membungkukkan badannya. Tentu saja Dara mengetahui Namjoon. Ia sudah sejak kecil kenal dengan Chaerin.

"Annyeonghaseyo Namjoon samchon" sapa Dara

"Annyeonghaseyo. Kau Dara kan? Kau sudah besar sekarang" balas Namjoon.

Mendengar nama Namjoon, Chaerin langsung menengok ke arah pintu. Chaerin terkejut melihat Namjoon datang ke rumah. Chaerin berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menatap Namjoon. Namjoon menghampiri Chaerin dan langsung memeluknya. Ia membiarkan Chaerin menangis didadanya.

"Hei, siapa lelaki itu?" bisik Minji

"Seingatku itu Namjoon samchon, appanya Chaerin" balas Dara.

"Aku tak pernah melihatnya"

"Akupun juga sudah sangat lama tidak melihatnya. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya saat aku masih kecil, aku dulu sering bermain ke rumah Chaerin"

"Kami permisi dulu untuk pulang, Namjoon samchon" ucap Dara pada Namjoon.

"Ne, kami pulang dulu ya Chaerin" sahut Minji.

"Chaerin harus tetap semangat ya!"

Setelah berpamitan, Dara dan Minji pergi meninggalkan rumah Chaerin. Chaerin melepaskan pelukannya pada Namjoon. Ia mengusap matanya dan mecoba menenangkan diri.

"Kenapa appa datang kemari.." ucap Chaerin.

"untuk menjemputmu, Chaerinah" balas Namjoon.

"Aku tidak mau.. aku tidak mau tinggal bersama appa"

"Tapi Chaerin..."

"aku tidak mau!"

Chaerin berlari meninggalkan Namjoon menuju kamarnya. Namjoon sedih karena anak perempuannya menolak mentah mentah untuk tinggal bersamanya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana lagi kepada Chaerin. Ia kemudian mengikuti Chaerin ke kamarnya. Tertinggal Seokjin dan Yoongi yang tertidur di gendongannya diruangan itu. Seokjin mendekat pada foto Himchan yang terpampang diatas meja. Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap foto Himchan.

"Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini.."

Namjoon membuka pintu kamar Chaerin dan masuk ke dalamnya. Terlihat Chaerin sedang duduk di tepian kasur dan sesekali terisak. Namjoon duduk dihadapan Chaerin. Chaerin hampir beranjak dari duduknya namun ditahan oleh Namjoon. Namjoon mengusap pipi Chaerin yang basah karena air mata.

"Chaerin kumohon dengarkan Appa.." ucap Namjoon pasrah.

"aku tidak mau.." balas Chaerin lirih

"Chaerinah.. kau harus mau tinggal bersama appa. Eommamu menyuruh appa untuk mengajakmu tinggal bersama appa.. appa tidak ingin melanggar janji dengan eommamu.. kenapa kau tidak mau tinggal bersama appa? Appa benar benar merindukanmu Chaerinah, appa ingin kau tinggal bersama appa"

"Apa wanita itu juga tinggal di rumah appa?"

"Seokjin? Tentu saja, dia kan istri appa. Dia eomma mu juga"

Chaerin mendengus ketika mendengar nama Seokjin. Ia benar benar benci untuk melihat wanita itu. Membayangkan untuk tinggal bersama saja tidak pernah apalagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Eomma'.

"Dia bukan eommaku. Eommaku bernama Kim Himchan!"

"Okay okay.. terserah padamu kau akan memanggil Seokjin apa. Sekarang, kau ingin tinggal bersama appa kan?"

Chaerin terlihat menimang nimang pertanyaan Namjoon. Sebetulnya ia tidak mau. Rasanya terlalu berat untuk meninggalkan rumahnya saat ini. Rumah ini terlalu banyak kenangan bersama Himchan yang tak akan bisa ia lupakan untuk selamanya. Tetapi ia mengingat kata kata terakhir Himchan agar ia tinggal bersama dengan Namjoon. Namjoon berharap harap menunggu jawaban dari Chaerin.

"Mmm.. baiklah.. "

"Kalau begitu bereskan barang barangmu, ne. Kau ingin appa bantu?"

"Aniya.. tidak perlu. Sepedaku dibawa juga, ne?"

"Kalau kau ingin appa akan membawanya juga. Appa tunggu di luar ne"

.

Chaerin menatap pigura kecil berisi foto Himchan memeluk dirinya yang saat ini ia pegang. Ia mengusap lembut wajah Himchan pada foto itu.

"Aku menuruti perintah eomma... aku akan tinggal bersama appa.." ucap Chaerin lirih.

Chaerin kemudian memasukan pigura itu kedalam tasnya dan menutupnya. Kemudian ia menggendong tasnya dan menyeret koper keluar dari kamar. Namjoon yang sejak tadi menunggu di luar menghampiri Chaerin dan membantu menyeret koper besarnya. Chaerin keluar dari rumah dan melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook masih berada disitu. Chaerin menghampiri Taehyung dan memeluknya.

"Chaerin baik baik ne dengan Namjoon hyung. Himchan noona pasti tidak senang jika Chaerin nakal" ucap Taehyung.

"Aku tidak berjanji, Taehyung samchon" balas Chaerin.

"dasar anak nakal" balas Taehyung sambil menyentil dahi Chaerin.

"Samchon sakit!"

"Sudah kau masuk sana kedalam mobil"

Chaerin kemudian masuk kedalam mobil Namjoon. Didalam mobil tersebut sudah ada Seokjin yang duduk di depan dan Yoongi yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia memilih untuk diam saat di dalam mobil. Setelah Namjoon memasukkan koper, ia menghampiri Taehyung.

"Setelah aku menjemput Chaerin, kau berencana apa untuk rumah ini?" tanya Namjoon.

"Sepertinya aku akan tinggal disini. Rumah ini sayang jika dijual. Mungkin aku dan Jungkook akan tinggal disini. Aku akan memindahkan barang barangku dari apartemen" jelas Taehyung.

"Mmm.. baiklah. Aku pulang dulu ne. Tabahkan dirimu, aku juga sedih kehilangan Himchan"

"Annyeong~"

"Annyeong"

Namjoon kemudian meninggalkan Taehyung dan masuk kedalam mobil. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankannya. Sedari tadi ia melirik kearah Chaerin yang hanya diam saja dan menatap ke arah luar jendela.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja, Chaerinah?" tanya Namjoon.

"lalu aku harus berbicara apa?" balas Chaerin.

"Apa Chaelin noona akan tinggal bersama kita? Benarkah itu noona? benarkah?" seru Yoongi sambil menatap Chaerin.

Chaerin memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela. Ia terlalu malas untuk membalas kata kata Yoongi. Seokjin mengerti kenapa Chaerin seperti itu. ia masih tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Yoongi jangan mengganggu Chaerin noona dulu ne. Chaerin noona sedang tidak ingin diganggu" ucap Seokjin lembut.

"Baik, eomma" balas Yoongi.

.

Sampailah mereka di rumah Namjoon. Chaerin merasa sangat berbeda ketika di rumah ini. Seokjin berjalan menghampiri Chaerin.

"Biar kutunjukan kamarmu, Chaerinah. Mau kubantu untuk membawa barang?" ucap Seokjin.

"Tidak perlu" tolak Chaerin.

Seokjin hanya bisa pasrah. Ia harus bisa bersabar dengan Chaerin yang keras kepala. Apalagi saat ini Chaerin masih membencinya. Ia tidak mau memaksa Chaerin untuk cepat cepat menganggapnya sebagai eomma. Seokjin menunjukan Chaerin dimana kamarnya. Tepat disebelah kamar Yoongi.

"Nah, ini kamarmu. Kau suka?" ucap Seokjin.

"Bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri?" balas Chaerin datar.

"Eumm? Baiklah. Kupikir aku bisa membantumu untuk menata barang barangmu"

"Tidak usah"

Seokjin kemudian meninggalkan Chaerin dikamarnya. Chaerin menutup pintu kamar itu lalu berjalan menuju kasur. Iapun membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pigura. Ia kembali menatap pigura berisi foto Himchan dengan dirinya tersebut.

"Eomma, aku merindukanmu.. aku merasa berbeda berada di rumah appa. Aku tidak menyukai wanita bernama Seokjin itu. Eomma aku berharap kau masih berada disini. Seandainya eomma masih hidup dan kita bisa bersama, dengan appa juga. Eomma..."

TBC

Wohoo udah update chapter 2 nya nih :' aku bener bener gak nyangka bakal ada yang ngerespond ff ini. Maafkan diriku memakai cast yang tidak biasa :'v hahah. Maaf juga kalo di chapter ini kurang bagus (_ _) Makasih banget buat yang udah ngefollow, favorite, atau ngereview ff ini :3 aku bener bener gak nyangka xD ditunggu reviewnya~~ :3


	3. Chapter 3

**DEAR** **MY FAMILY**

Author : hikachaan21

Rating : T

Genre : Angst, Family

Cast :

\- Lee Chaerin (as Kim Chaerin)

\- Min Yoongi (as Kim Yoongi)

\- Kim Himchan (GS)

\- Kim Seokjin (GS)

\- Kim Namjoon, etc.

Suga CL story! Typo(s)!

Chapter 3 updated!

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi masuk ke celah celah jendela kamar Chaerin. Semalam ia tertidur pulas setelah merapikan kamar barunya. Bergegas ia membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk sekolah.

Chaerin turun ke ruang makan, terlihat Namjoon dan Seokjin disitu. Chaerin tidak mempedulikan keberadaan mereka berdua, ia langsung berjalan menuju rak sepatu dan duduk didepan pintu.

"Kau tidak makan Chaerinah?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar" balas Chaerin sambil memakai sepatu.

"Kusiapkan bekal ne, Chaerin?" tawar Seokjin.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku berangkat sekolah dulu, annyeong"

Setelah memakai sepatu, Chaerin langsung keluar dan mengambil sepedanya. Seperti biasanya ia berangkat ke sekolah memakai sepeda.

Namjoon terheran heran kepada Chaerin. Sebegitu tidak sukanya kah ia kepada Seokjin?. Seokjin dan Namjoon saling berpandangan. Seokjin menghela napas berat sambil mengisyaratkan 'aku tidak apa-apa'. Seokjin berjalan menuju kamar Yoongi. Seperti biasanya ia mengurusi Yoongi untuk bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Tak lama kemudian Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju rapi. Ia berlari menuju Namjoon dan langsung ditangkap oleh Namjoon.

"Hmm anak appa sudah rapi eum" ucap Namjoon.

"Appa, Chaelin noona sudah berangkat?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ne, ia sudah berangkat"

"Yaahh.. Yoongi kira kita akan berangkat bersama"

"Chaerin noona kan sudah pakai sepeda, Yoongiah"

Merekapun makan pagi seperti biasanya. Namjoon sesekali membersihkan pinggir mulut Yoongi yang belepotan. Seokjin sedang menyiapkan bekal makanan untuk Yoongi. Tiba tiba ia mendapatkan suatu ide. Iapun menaruh 2 kotak bekal berisi makananan diatas meja makan.

"Yoongiah, sekolahmu dekat kan dengan sekolah Chaerin noona? Yoongi mau mengantarkan bekal ini pada Chaerin noona? kasihan Chaerin noona belum sarapan" tanya Seokjin lembut.

"Mau mau! Yoongi mau mengantarkan bekal untuk Chaelin noona!" balas Yoongi semangat

"Anak eomma memang pandai! begitu sana berangkat bersama Appa"

Seokjin membantu Yoongi memakai sepatunya. Ia mengantarkan Namjoon dan Yoongi sampai ke depan rumah. Namjoon mencium bibir Seokjin sekilas sebelum berangkat.

"Aku berangkat dulu ne, Annyeong!" ucap Namjoon.

"Eomma annyeong!" seru Yoongi.

"Annyeong! hati hati di jalan ne!" balas Seokjin.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan Taman Kanak Kanak, Yoongi turun dari mobil bersama Namjoon. Namjoon berjongkok mensetarakan tinggi mereka berdua.

"Yoongi ingat tadi eomma bilang apa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Mengantarkan bekal untuk Chaerin noona" balas Yoongi.

"Pintar! Yoongi tidak ingin appa mengantarkan?"

"Tidak, Yoongi ke sekolah Chaerin noona sendiri tidak apa apa"

"Yoongi yakin? kalau begitu appa tinggal ne. Jangan nakal"

"Baik, appa"

Namjoon mencium kepala Yoongi lalu kembali masuk ke dalam dan melajukan mobilnya. Sesaat setelah Namjoon pergi, Yoongi berjalan menuju tempat Chaerin bersekolah. Sekolah Yoongi memang dekat dari sekolah Chaerin, jadi Yoongi tidak masalah jika harus berjalan.

Chaerin memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat parkir. Ia melihat Dara dan Minji sedang berjalan di dekat pintu gerbang. Chaerin langsung menghampiri mereka berdua dan menyapa mereka.

"Dara, Minji, Annyeong!" sapa Chaerin.

"Hey, Chaerin!" balas Minji.

"Chaerin, kenapa tadi aku ke rumahmu yang keluar Taehyung samchon?" tanya Dara.

"Aku tidak tinggal disitu lagi" balas Chaerin.

Dara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jadi sekarang ia tidak akan berangkat bersama Chaerin lagi? Ia akan berangkat sendiri? Dan rumahnya jauh dengan tempat tinggal Chaerin sekarang? Oh ayolah, ia sudah terbiasa bersama Chaerin lebih dari 7 tahun.

"Lalu kau tinggal dimana?!" tanya Minji.

"Huuhhhh kalian harus tau, sekarang aku tinggal bersama appaku"

"Bukankah itu bagus?" sahut Dara

"Enggg tidak sama sekali! disana ada istri baru appaku, aku tidak menyukai wanita itu. mereka sudah mempunyai anak, dan kau tau siapa mereka?"

"Siapa?"

"Yoongi, bocah yang kita tolong saat diganggu Jiyong dan Youngbae dulu!"

"APA?! KAU SERIUS?!"

"Sangat serius. Jujur saja aku menjadi tidak suka pada Yoongi, huh aku tidak akan menganggap ia sebagai adikku"

Dara dan Minji menatap Chaerin tidak percaya. Meskipun Minji tidak pernah melihat Yoongi, ia yakin pasti sekarang Chaerin belum bisa menerima Yoongi. Sedangkan Dara, ia sudah merasa sejak awal karena wajah Chaerin dengan wajah Yoongi memang mirip. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka jika mereka benar benar bersaudara. Yoongi sampai di depan Sekolah Dasar tempat Chaerin. Iapun melihat Chaerin, Dara, dan Minji sedang bercakap cakap. Segera ia berlari menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Chaelin noona!" seru Yoongi.

"Yak! mau apa kau kemari" balas Chaerin ketus.

"Aku disuruh eomma mengantarkan bekal ini pada Chaelin noona. Noona kan belum makan tadi"

"Aku tidak mau. Lebih baik kau kembali ke sekolahmu sendiri"

"Tapi noona-"

"Aku tidak mau"

Chaelin memegang kedua pundak Yoongi dan membalikan badannya. Mata Yoongi sudah berkaca kaca karena bekal yang akan ia berikan ditolak oleh Chaerin. Namun ia berusaha untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

"Kembalilah ke sekolahmu, bilang pada eommamu kalau aku tidak ingin menerima bekalnya" ucap Chaerin datar.

Chaerin meninggalkan Yoongi didepan gerbang sendiri. Dara dan Minji hanya mengikuti Chaerin. Sebetulnya mereka berdua kasihan pada Yoongi, namun mereka juga ingin menjaga perasaan Chaerin yang masih tidak suka pada keluarga barunya. Yoongi merasa kecewa. Ia kembali berjalan menuju sekolahnya kembali.

"Apa kau tidak sedikit keterlaluan tadi pada Yoongi?" ucap Dara.

"Kenapa kau tidak menerima saja bekalnya?" sahut Minji.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Bersikap sebaik apapun dia bagiku itu tidak ada artinya.." balas Chaerin

Dara dan Minji hanya terdiam. Chaerin benar benar terlanjur membenci Seokjin. Baginya Seokjin adalah penghancur hubungan Namjoon dan Himchan, penghancur keluarga kecilnya. Ia tidak mempedulikan bagaimana sikap Seokjin padanya.

Sesampainya di kelas, Chaerin langsung duduk di tempatnya. Tiba tiba Jiyong dan Youngbae mendekati meja Chaerin. Chaerin menatap Jiyong yang langsung duduk diatas mejanya.

"Wohooo~ kulihat tadi kau berbicara pada bocah kurangajar itu di depan gerbang" ucap Jiyong.

"Mau apa kau" balas Chaerin ketus.

"Kudengar kau sekarang tinggal dengan appamu dan... Istri barunya?"

"Jaga bicaramu Jiyong!" balas Dara.

"Hey aku tidak punya urusan denganmu!" bentak Jiyong.

Chaerin terkejut darimana Jiyong tahu jika ia tinggal bersama Namjoon. Apa dia menguping pembicaraannya dengan Dara dan Minji. Ia tak ingin menjadi target bullying baru bagi Jiyong dan Youngbae.

"Bocah itu adikmu?" ucap Youngbae.

"Bukan. Dia bukan adikku" balas Chaerin.

"Lalu siapa? bukankah ia anak appamu juga? ia juga memanggilmu dengan sebutan noona. 'Chaelin noonaaa' hahahah" sela Jiyong.

Chaerin langsung menarik kerah Jiyong dan mengangkatnya. Ia menatap tajam mata Jiyong. Bukannya takut, Jiyong tersenyum remeh pada Chaerin dan memasang wajah menantang. Amarah Chaerin benar benar sudah dipuncak. Ia benar benar tidak suka dengan orang yang ikut campur dengan urusan keluarganya.

"ITU SEMUA BUKAN URUSANMU KAU MENGERTI!" bentak Chaerin.

"Wohoo Nona Chaerin marah ternyata" balas Jiyong meremehkan.

"Jiyong berhentilah mengganggu Chaerin!" sahut Minji.

Chaerin melepaskan peganganya pada kerah Jiyong. Dara berusaha menenangkan Chaerin sedangkan Minji memisahkan pertengkaran antara Jiyong dan Chaerin. Chaerin tak habis pikir kenapa ia yang harus dicaci seperti ini. Chaerin berusaha meredam emosinya sambil terus memikirkan Himchan.

' _Eomma, kenapa semua jadi seperti ini..._ '

.

Yoongi berdiri di depan pintu rumah sambil menunggu Seokjin membukakkan pintu. Tak lama kemudian pintu rumah terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Seokjin. Seokjin memandang Yoongi yang lesu. Raut wajahnya sedih dan sedari tadi hanya menunduk ke bawah. Ia menunduk dan mengelus rambut Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Appa dimana?" tanya Seokjin

"Appa sudah kembali ke kantor. Appa bilang kalau appa ada pekerjaan..." balas Yoongi.

"Yoongi kenapa sedih?"

"Chaelin noona.."

"Chaerin noona kenapa?"

"Ia tidak mau menerima bekalnya tadi.. dan ia menyuruh Yoongi pergi.."

Seokjin terkejut dengan cerita Yoongi. Ia pikir Chaerin akan menerima bekal pemberiannya. Seokjin menghela napas. Ia menatap Yoongi kasihan.

"Yoongi sehabis ini ganti baju ne, cuci kaki lalu tidur siang" ucap Seokjin sambil mengajak Yoongi masuk.

"Ne, eomma.." balas Yoongi.

Pukul 8 malam, Chaerin belum kembali ke rumah. Seokjin cemas memikirkan Chaerin yang tak kunjung pulang. Sedari tadi ia hanya duduk di ruang tamu untuk menunggu Chaerin pulang. Ia sudah menghubungi Namjoon tetapi Namjoon tidak tahu apa apa. Namjoon terus menyuruh Seokjin agar tenang, jika ia gelisah Namjoon juga akan gelisah memikirkan Chaerin. Tak lama terdengar suara dari garasi seperti orang menaruh sepeda. Seokjin langsung mengangkat badannya dan menatap pintu. Pintu rumah pun terbuka dan muncul sosok Chaerin. Setelah melepas sepatunya ia masuk ke dalam. Seokjin langsung menghampiri Chaerin.

"Kenapa pulangmu sangat larut? Kau sadar ini sudah jam berapa?" ucap Seokjin.

"Aku ada kegiatan klub" balas Chaerin.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku kan? Kau tahu aku sedari tadi duduk disana hanya untuk menunggumu pulang. Aku mencemaskanmu, Chaerin"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Hey Chaerin dengarkan aku!"

Chaerin meninggalkan Seokjin sendiri di ruang tamu. Ia naik ke atas untuk menuju kamarnya. Seokjin mengikuti Chaerin dan menarik tangannya agar berhenti.

"Apa apaan—"

"Jawab jujur padaku Chaerin, kenapa kau pulang semalam ini"

"Okay! Setelah kegiatan klub aku hanya duduk di taman! Lalu aku bersepeda keliling kemana saja! Oh ayolah, Aku mencari sebuah ketenangan! Untuk apa kau bertanya terus seperti ini!"

"Aku khawatir padamu Chaerin!"

"Kau khawatir padaku?! Bahkan kau bukan siapa siapa! Kau bukan eommaku! Lepaskan tanganku, aku ingin tidur!"

Chaerin melepas paksa genggaman Seokjin dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Chaerin membanting pintu kamarnya dan membuat Seokjin berjengit terkejut. Seokjin hanya bisa terdiam setelah mendengar kata kata Chaerin. Ya, ia bukanlah eomma Chaerin, lantas apa salah jika ia mengkhawatirkan Chaerin? Seokjin menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya lalu ia menangis. Menangis dalam diam. Pintu rumah terbuka menampilkan Namjoon yang sedang memasuki rumah. Ia terheran kenapa Seokjin duduk di tangga sambil menutupi matanya. Iapun menghampiri Seokjin dan ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa Chaerin sudah pulang?" tanya Namjoon.

"Hiks.. Ne, ia sudah pulang.." balas Seokjin sambil terisak.

"Astaga, kau kenapa?"

"Chaerin.. Ia membentakku, Ia bilang aku bukanlah siapa siapa, Aku bukan eommanya.."

"Chaerin berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya cemas Chaerin pulang malam, dan ia berkata seperti itu.. Apa aku salah mengkhawatirkan Chaerin..?"

"Aku harus bicara pada Chaerin"

"Tidak, tidak usah. Biarkan saja, ia hanya masih belum bisa menerimaku. Aku tidak apa apa..."

Namjoon menatap Seokjin sedih. Ia membiarkan Seokjin menangis di pundaknya. Ia yakin Seokjin sakit hati jika dikatai Chaerin seperti itu. Namjoon benar benar bingung sekarang. Seokjin benar benar mencoba sabar untuk menghadapi Chaerin. Di sisi lain Chaerin sangat membenci Seokjin dan masih belum bisa menerimanya. Ia tidak bisa memihak karena memang mereka berdua tidak salah. Ia benar benar dilema sekarang.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan Chaerin tinggal di rumah Namjoon. Semua masih sama seperti dulu. Chaerin tetap tidak suka dengan Seokjin dan Yoongi. Ia sangat jarang berkomunikasi dengan mereka berdua. Hubungan Chaerin dan Namjoon sedikit membaik meskipun Chaerin masih tetap mempunyai rasa benci pada Namjoon. Namjoon senang mengajak Chaerin jalan jalan berdua, namun Chaerin lebih sering menolak ajakan Namjoon. Chaerin benar benar suka menyendiri sekarang. Jika hari libur ia bisa seharian berada di dalam kamarnya. Seokjin masih berusaha mendekati Chaerin namun hasilnya nihil. Chaerin terlalu keras kepala. Bahkan Chaerin sering tak menganggap Seokjin ada.

Namjoon masuk ke dalam kamar Chaerin. Terlihat Chaerin memasukkan buku buku pelajaran ke dalam tasnya. Chaerin yang baru saja selesai mengerjakan PR melihat ke arah Namjoon yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Ini sudah malam, kau belum tidur?" tanya Namjoon lembut.

"Aku baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas. Sekarang aku ingin tidur" balas Chaerin.

"Mau Appa temani tidur?"

"Kenapa Appa tiba tiba ingin tidur bersamaku?"

"Apa tidak boleh appa tidur bersama putrinya?"

Namjoon mengelus lembut rambut Chaerin. Chaerin menampilkan senyum tipis. Sudah sangat lama sekali ia tidak tidur bersama dengan Namjoon. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kasur. Namjoon naik ke atas kasur dan tidur di samping Chaerin. Chaerin mendekat pada Namjoon dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Namjoon. Namjoon tersenyum karena tingkah putri kecilnya ini. Ia memeluk Chaerin dan mengelus lembut kepala Chaerin.

"Kau kenapa Chaerinah?" tanya Seokjin.

"Aku merindukan eomma.." balas Chaerin pelan

"Kau merindukan eommamu?"

Chaerin meneteskan air matanya. Namjoon mendengar isakan Chaerin. Menghadapi keadaan seperti ini benar benar membuat Chaerin mengingat masa lalu. Masa dimana keluarganya masih utuh tidak terpecah.

"Aku-Aku merindukan eomma. Sangat sangat merindukan eomma. Aku ingin kita berkumpul bertiga seperti dulu lagi, aku ingin eomma dan appa kembali seperti semula.. tapi itu semua tidak mungkin terjadi.." ucap Chaerin.

"Chaerinah.. maafkan appa.." balas Namjoon.

"Berada disini sangatlah berbeda.. kepergian eomma benar benar membuatku merasa kehilangan.. rasanya aku ingin menyusul eomma kesana.."

"Chaerin jangan seperti ini.."

"Jangan pernah memaksaku untuk menerima wanita bernama Seokjin itu.."

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, Chaerin. Appa mengerti kau sangat menyayangi eommamu. Sekarang kau tidurlah, appa akan menemanimu disini"

.

Chaerin berjalan keluar dari sekolahan. Ia terpaksa pulang dengan berjalan kaki karena rantai sepedanya rusak. Ia yakin ada orang yang sengaja merusak rantai sepedanya. Chaerin benar benar merasa sial hari ini. Sebetulnya Dara menawari agar pulang bersamanya, tetapi Chaerin menolak ajakan Dara karena ia tak ingin meninggalkan sepedanya di sekolah. Chaerin menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan karena ia lelah harus berjalan kaki. Perhatian Chaerin tiba tiba tertuju pada sosok anak laki laki yang tak lain adalah Jiyong. Jiyong dan Youngbae sedang memojokkan anak kecil di jalanan kecil. Chaerin melihat dengan jelas jika bocah itu adalah Yoongi, namun ia tak mempedulikan hal tersebut. Chaerin pun tetap berjalan seolah olah tak melihat apa apa. Yoongi melihat Chaerin yang berjalan melintas di samping mereka.

"Hei, urusanmu denganku belum selesai bocah!" bentak Jiyong.

"Chaelin noona.." ucap Yoongi pelan.

"Chaelin noona? Oooh rupanya ada sang noona disini" teriak Jiyong.

Chaerin hanya melirik setelah Jiyong mengatakan kata kata itu. Ia benar benar tak ingin ikut campur. Sebetulnya ia merasa kasihan dengan Yoongi yang dipojokkan seperti itu, namun ego Chaerin memenangkan semuanya. Ia tetap berusaha tak mempedulikan Yoongi.

"Chaelin noona tolong.." ucap Yoongi sambil merengek ketakutan.

"Percuma kau meminta tolong karena noonamu sudah pasti tidak akan menolongmu!" balas Youngbae

"Asal kau tahu bocah! Noonamu itu membencimu! Tak mungkin ia menolongmu saat ini!" bentak Jiyong.

"HUAAAA CHAELIN NOONA TOLONG!"

Tangisan Yoongi pecah. Ia menangis sekeras kerasnya. Chaerin menghentikan jalannya. Ia benar benar bimbang saat ini. Chaerin membenci Yoongi, namun ia merasa sangat jahat sekali jika mengabaikan Yoongi yang sedang dalam kesulitan. ' _Tidak.. aku tidak boleh seperti ini.._ '

"Diam bodoh!" teriak Jiyong

BUAAAKKK!

Seketika Chaerin langsung meninju wajah Jiyong hingga jatuh tersungkur. Ia berdiri didepan Yoongi untuk melindunginya. Jiyong mengusap bibirnya yang terluka karena ditinju oleh Chaerin. Jiyong naik darah. Ia langsung berdiri dan menarik kerah baju Chaerin.

"Berani beraninya kau!"

Jiyong membalas perbuatan Chaerin. Ia memukul wajah Chaerin dengan sangat keras hingga terluka. Chaerin memegangi pipinya yang terasa sangat perih. Terjadi perkelahian antara Chaerin dan Jiyong. Jiyong tak pandang bulu, tak peduli perempuan atau laki laki. Youngbae berusaha menarik Chaerin agar tidak memukuli Jiyong namun ia malah terkena sikutan dari Chaerin hingga pipinya lebam. Yoongi ketakutan melihat perkelahian Chaerin dengan Jiyong. Ia tak ingin melihat Chaerin terluka akibat pukulan Jiyong. Jiyong mendorong kasar tubuh Chaerin ke arah jalanan raya, tanpa sadar ada mobil yang sedang melaju ke arah mereka.

BRAAKKKK!

"CHAELIN NOONAAA!" teriak Yoongi.

Chaerin tertabrak mobil dan langsung tak sadarkan diri di aspal jalan. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Chaerin terbentur mobil sangat keras hingga kaca depan mobil tersebut retak. Jiyong shock dengan kejadian yang ia lihat barusan. Ia langsung kabur bersama Youngbae. Yoongi segera berlari ke arah Chaerin. Ia menangis ketakutan melihat tubuh Chaerin penuh darah. Sang pemilik mobil pun keluar. Ia shock karena menabrak seseorang.

"Biar kubawa dia kerumah sakit. Nak, ayo ikut denganku" ucap pria itu.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Chaerin langsung dilarikan ke Unit Gawat Darurat. Operasipun berlangsung. Pria yang menabrak Chaerin berusaha menenangkan Yoongi yang terus menangis. Ia mengajak Yoongi untuk duduk.

"Nak, apa kau hafal nomor orangtuamu?" tanya pria itu.

"Ti-tidak.. tapi aku menulis nomor appa di bukuku" balas Yoongi sesenggukan.

Pria itu langsung membuka tas Yoongi dan mencari buku yang dimaksud. Yoongi menunjuk sebuah notes kecil. Pria itu membuka notes itu dan mencari nomor telepon. Segera ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon Namjoon.

"Annyeonghaseyo"

" _Annyeonghaseyo, siapa ini?"_

"Eungg maaf, tetapi putri anda sekarang sedang di operasi. Segera datanglah ke Rumah Sakit, putra anda sedari tadi menangis"

" _APA?! KENAPA IA MASUK RUMAH SAKIT?!"_

"Nanti saya jelaskan, saya sedang menunggu putri anda di depan ruang operasi"

Pria itu kemudian menutup teleponnya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat. ' _Sepertinya aku mengenal suara laki laki itu.. apa jangan jangan.._

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon dan Seokjin sampai di rumah sakit. Ia langsung berlari menuju Unit Gawat Darurat. Disana ia dapat melihat sesosok pria dan Yoongi sedang duduk di depan ruang operasi. Pintu operasi belum juga terbuka membuat Namjoon bertambah khawatir. Seokjin datang menghampiri Yoongi dan langsung memeluknya. Yoongi sangat ketakutan karena ia melihat langsung bagaimana Chaerin tertabrak. Namjoon menghampiri pria itu untuk bertanya, namun alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat wajah pria itu. Namjoon langsung menarik kerah pria itu dan mendorongnya ke tembok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku?! Jawab! Bang Yongguk!" bentak Namjoon.

Pria bernama Bang Yongguk itu terkejut tiba tiba kerahnya ditarik oleh Namjoon. Ia tak menyangka jika ayah dari gadis yang ia tabrak tadi adalah Namjoon. Seokjin memeluk erat Yoongi agar tidak melihat perkelahian Namjoon dengan Yongguk.

"Ooohh jadi itu Chaerin, anakmu dengan Himchan!" ucap Yongguk

"Kurangajar! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Chaerin!" gertak Namjoon.

"Bisakah kau tenang sedikit?! Dan siapa wanita itu... Apa dia istri barumu?! Astaga Namjoon, jadi kau benar benar menceraikan Himchan?!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Kau yang telah menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Himchan!"

"Aku? Aku menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Himchan?! Hahah aku menghancurkan hubunganmu atau kau yang terlalu bodoh hah?!"

Namjoon tercengang dengan kata kata Yongguk. Perlahan tangannya melepas kerah Yongguk. Yongguk menepis kasar tangan Namjoon agar menjauhi dirinya. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tersulut kata kata Namjoon.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Aku mengurus administrasi rumah sakit dulu" ucap Yongguk.

Yongguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga di depan ruang operasi. Namjoon menghela napas berat sambil memijat kepalanya. Yoongi perlahan lahan tenang dan masih memeluk Seokjin. Ia tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis. Kemudian Seokjin menggendongnya dan duduk di kursi. Tak lama kemudian dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Namjoon langsung menghampiri dokter itu.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan putri saya?" ucap Namjoon.

"Putri anda masih belum sadar. Saya tidak bisa memprediksikan kapan putri anda akan sadar, kemungkinan dalam beberapa hari ini. Ada beberapa luka memar di sekitar wajah putri anda, sepertinya ia sehabis dipukuli" balas dokter.

"Apa..?"

"Putri anda juga mengalami patah tulang kaki di daerah tulang kering, ia tidak dapat berjalan untuk sementara waktu. Masih dapat disembuhkan tetapi prosesnya lama, butuh berminggu minggu agar putri anda dapat berjalan seperti semula"

"Astaga.. kenapa Chaerin harus mengalami semua ini..."

"Anda sudah boleh menengoknya. Permisi saya tinggal dulu"

Dokterpun meninggalkan Namjoon sendiri. Seokjin dan Yoongi langsung memasuki ruangan Chaerin. Seokjin benar benar khawatir dengan keadaan Chaerin. Terlihat Chaerin masih menutup matanya rapat tak sadarkan diri. Seokjin miris melihat banyak perban terdapat pada tubuh Chaerin. Namjoon terduduk di depan ruangan Chaerin. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga Chaerin dengan baik.

" _Berada disini sangatlah berbeda.. kepergian eomma benar benar membuatku merasa kehilangan.. rasanya aku ingin menyusul eomma kesana.."_

Namjoon tiba tiba teringat kata kata yang Chaerin ucapkan semalam. Ia langsung menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Ia meremas rambutnya frustasi dan hampir menangis. _'Tidak.. itu tidak boleh terjadi.. Chaerin tidak boleh pergi..'_

"Namjoon"

Namjoon mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Yongguk sedang menatap dirinya. Yongguk memutuskan untuk duduk di depan Namjoon.

"Aku tidak sengaja menabrak Chaerin.. tiba tiba ada seseorang muncul di hadapan mobilku. Aku terkejut dan langsung mengerem mendadak, tetapi ia tetap tertabrak.. maafkan aku.." ucap Yongguk membuka pembicaraan.

Namjoon menatap wajah Yongguk. Terlihat penyesalan dari wajah Yongguk. Namjoon sadar ia tak bisa menyalahkan Yongguk sepenuhnya karena ia tidak sengaja.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau benar benar menceraikan Himchan"

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Seharusnya kau senang karena aku bercerai dengan Himchan"

"Untuk apa aku senang diatas penderitaan sahabatku sendiri"

"Hahah Sahabat? Kau bilang sahabat? Bahkan kalian terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih ketimbang disebut sahabat"

"Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan hubungan pasangan kekasih dengan hubungan sahabat?!"

Namjoon terdiam mendengar kata kata Yongguk. Namjoon merasa dibodohi. Ia masih ingat jelas kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Jadi kau menyangka Himchan berselingkuh denganku? Oh ayolah! Aku sudah menikah dengan Junhong! Untuk apa aku selingkuh dengan Himchan?! Aku dan Himchan sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, jauh sebelum kau bertemu dengan Himchan"

"Jadi.."

"Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apa apa dengan Himchan. Untuk apa Himchan berselingkuh? Ia benar benar mencintaimu. Ia sangat sedih dan kecewa saat mengetahui kau mengencani wanita lain. Jika aku tidak menghentikannya saat itu pasti ia sudah mati bunuh diri"

"Kau bohong.."

"Untuk apa aku berbohong bodoh! Aku melihat jelas dengan mata kepalaku sendiri ia memegang pisau dan hampir bunuh diri"

Namjoon terkejut dengan penyataan pernyataan Yongguk. Ia benar benar merasa menyesal sekarang. Ia telah menyia nyiakan Himchan. Namun semua sudah terlambat.

"Aku baru saja sampai di Korea kemarin. Aku baru sempat datang karena pekerjaanku di Amerika sangat banyak. Aku benar benar terkejut saat mendengar Himchan meninggal"

"Ya.. Himchan telah pergi.. aku melihat senyum terakhirnya sebelum ia pergi.."

"Himchan benar benar orang yang sangat baik. Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana dulu ia mengajakku berkenalan saat Sekolah Dasar. Aku benar benar pendiam dulu dan ia adalah orang pertama yang menyapaku.. dengan senyum polosnya.."

Namjoon merasa sakit. Ia menyesal tak pernah bertanya dahulu ke Himchan. Ia memutuskan untuk menceraikan Himchan secara sepihak. Ia merasa menjadi pria kurangajar karena telah mempermainkan perasaan wanita.

"Aku harus pulang, Junhong mencariku. Ia sudah mengirimiku pesan sangat banyak. Jaga istrimu yang sekarang dengan baik, sayangi dia, jangan sampai ia pergi. Kau juga harus menjaga Chaerin.. Kuharap kau bahagia dengan keluargamu yang sekarang. Aku permisi, Annyeong" pamit Yongguk.

Namjoon terdiam sesaat. Ia benar benar memikirkan kata Yongguk. Ia harus menjaga keluarganya yang sekarang. Ia juga sudah berjanji pada Himchan untuk selalu menjaga Chaerin dengan baik. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Himchan. Namjoon beranjak dari duduknya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan Chaerin. Ia berjalan mendekati kasur Chaerin dan berdiri di sampingnya. Perlahan Namjoon menggenggam tangan Chaerin.

"Chaerinah cepatlah sadar.. appa benar benar menyesal karena tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik.. appa sedih melihatmu terluka seperti ini.. kumohon cepatlah sadar.."

TBC

HAI HAI~~ :3 hehe akhirnya bisa update chap 3 ._.v haha . maaf ya kalo chapter ini mengecewakan atau kurang ngefeels :'v hahah. Makasih ya yang udah nyempetin baca, makasih juga yang udah ngasih review di ff ini :"3 ditunggu reviewnya ya~~


	4. Chapter 4

**DEAR** **MY FAMILY**

Author : hikachaan21

Rating : T

Genre : Angst, Family

Cast :

\- Lee Chaerin (as Kim Chaerin)

\- Min Yoongi (as Kim Yoongi)

\- Kim Himchan (GS)

\- Kim Seokjin (GS)

\- Kim Namjoon, etc.

Suga CL story! Typo(s)!

Chapter 4 updated!

Akhirnya sampe juga di chapter terakhir ^^ sebelumnya mau kasih tau kalo di chapter ini bakal jadi chapter yang PALING panjang diantara chapter yang lain. Jangan bosen ya yang baca xD haha

Happy reading guys! ^^

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu Chaerin tak sadarkan diri. Namjoon benar benar khawatir karena Chaerin tak kunjung membuka matanya. Ia terus terbayang oleh kata kata Chaerin yang ingin menyusul Himchan. Ia merasa tak bisa menjaga Chaerin dengan baik. Seokjin terus menjaga Chaerin selama berada di rumah sakit. Ia sering terjaga semalaman dan tidur di pagi buta karena khawatir dengan keadaan Chaerin. Namjoon sudah sering menyuruh agar bergantian untuk berjaga namun Seokjin menolak. Ia tak ingin Namjoon kerepotan karena Namjoon masih harus mengurus perusahaan.

Seokjin memandang tubuh Chaerin yang terbaring di atas kasur. Saat ini hanya mereka berdua yang berada di ruangan itu. Namjoon sedang berada di kantor sedangkan Yoongi sedang bersekolah. Chaerin sedikit menggerakkan tangannya. Seokjin yang melihatpun terkejut. Ia hampir tersedak air putih karena Chaerin bergerak setelah hampir seminggu sama sekali tak memberi respon.

"Eomma... eomma.."

Chaerin terus mengerang tak jelas. Seokjin langsung mendekati Chaerin dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia mengelus kepala Chaerin dengan lembut dan terus berharap agar Chaerin cepat sadar. Perlahan Chaerin meneteskan air matanya meskipun ia belum membuka matanya.

"Eomma.. jangan pergi.."

.

 _Chaerin membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia melihat sesosok wanita cantik berbaju putih sedang berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum. Wanita itu membantu Chaerin bangun dan ia duduk di samping Chaerin. Chaerin terkejut saat melihat dengan jelas wajah wanita tersebut. Iapun langsung memeluk dengan erat wanita itu._

" _Eomma! Aku rindu padamu eomma!" seru Chaerin._

" _Eomma juga merindukanmu Chaerinah" balas sosok wanita tersebut yang ternyata Himchan._

 _Chaerin menangis di pelukan Himchan. Himchan tersenyum melihat Chaerin dan membalas pelukan Chaerin dengan sangat erat._

" _Jangan menangis Chaerinah.. apa kau tak senang melihat eomma?" ucap Himchan lembut._

" _Tidak.. aku sangat senang melihat eomma, aku benar benar merindukanmu.."_

" _Kalau begitu jangan menangis lagi ya Chaerinah.. eomma tidak ingin melihat Chaerin menangis"_

 _Chaerin semakin erat memeluk Himchan seakan akan tak ingin kehilangan Himchan berusaha menenangkan Chaerin. Ia mengelus rambut Chaerin sambil membuatnya tenang. Chaerin benar benar merindukan Himchan. Ia tak menyangka jika akan bertemu dengan Himchan di tempat yang entah ia tak tahu dimana._

" _Eomma.. aku ingin ikut bersama eomma.." ucap Chaerin._

" _Kau tidak boleh ikut, Chaerinah.. jika kau ikut dengan eomma, kasihan appa.." balas Himchan lembut_

" _Aku tidak suka hidup bersama appa, aku tidak menyukai wanita itu.."_

" _Hei.. kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu Chaerinah.."_

" _Tetapi wanita itu telah menghancurkan hubungan eomma dan appa, eomma jadi menderita, aku tidak menyukainya.."_

" _Sshh.."_

 _Himchan menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan mulut Chaerin. Himchan melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Chaerin._

" _Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada Seokjin, Chaerinah.. Eomma baik baik saja.." ucap Himchan_

" _Tapi kenapa.." balas Chaerin_

" _Seokjin teman eomma.. Seokjin adalah orang yang baik.."_

" _Orang yang baik..?"_

 _Himchan mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Chaerin. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Chaerin dan kembali memeluknya. Chaerin tak percaya dengan kata kata yang Himchan katakan baru saja. Himchan berkata Seokjin adalah temannya dan orang yang baik. Himchan perlahan melepas pelukannya dan berdiri._

" _Eomma harus pergi sekarang.."_

" _Eomma tidak boleh pergi! Kalau tidak aku ikut bersama eomma!"_

" _Tidak, kau tidak boleh ikut bersama eomma.. kau harus tetap tinggal. Appamu dan Seokjin benar benar mengkhawatirkanmu.. Seokjin akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu.."_

" _Tapi—tapi aku ingin bersama eomma.."_

" _Tidak.. eomma harus pergi.. jaga dirimu Chaerin. Eomma tidak ingin kau membenci Appa dan Seokjin. Kau harus berjanji pada eomma.."_

" _Eomma.."_

 _Himchan mengelus kepala Chaerin dengan lembut. Kemudian iapun berbalik dan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan Chaerin. Chaerin menangis dengan keras. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri namun tidak bisa. Ia merasa kakinya kaku tak bisa bergerak._

" _Eomma jangan pergi!"_

 _._

Chaerin perlahan membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap kerjapkan matanya agar terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Ia merasa seluruh badannya sakit sekali. Matanya basah karena air mata. Chaerin dapat melihat Seokjin yang sedang menatapnya penuh harap. Perlahan Seokjin tersenyum dan meneteskan airmatanya.

"Dimana ini.." tanya Chaerin dengan suara paraunya.

"Kau sekarang di rumah sakit, perlu kupanggilkan dokter?" balas Seokjin.

"Tidak perlu.. AKHH KAKIKU!"

"Chaerin, ada apa?!"

"Kakiku—kakiku sakit sekali.. Ada apa dengan kakiku kenapa susah sekali bergerak.."

"Chaerinah.. kau mengalami patah tulang kaki.."

Chaerin shock dengan kata kata Seokjin. Ia dapat melihat kaki kanannya yang di gips dan kaki kirinya penuh dengan perban. Chaerin memandang kakinya tak percaya. Ia mendadak merasa frustasi karena ia tidak akan bisa melakukan aktifitas apapun karena ia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Ia juga sedih karena ia akan batal mengikuti lomba lari yang akan diadakan 2 bulan lagi. Chaerin menatap Seokjin sayu.

"Bisakah kau sedikit menaikkan bed nya? Aku ingin duduk.." ucap Chaerin pelan

"Tentu.."

Seokjin berjalan menuju ujung kasur dan meninggikan bagian kepala kasur. Setelah dirasa cukup tinggi ia kembali ke samping Chaerin. Iapun membantu Chaerin agar bisa duduk dengan nyaman. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Chaerin kembali teringat dengan mimpinya yang bertemu dengan Himchan.

"Aku bertemu dengan eomma dalam mimpi.. tetapi entahlah rasanya sangat nyata sekali.." ucap Chaerin membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa ia berkata sesuatu padamu?" balas Seokjin.

"Ya.. dan yang kuingat, Ia berkata jika kau adalah teman eommaku.. apa itu benar?"

Seokjin terdiam mendengar kata kata Chaerin. Sepertinya Seokjin benar benar harus membuka lembaran masa lalunya. Chaerin semakin penasaran dengan ucapan Himchan di mimpinya.

"Ya.. kami dulu sekelas saat sekolah.."

"Ia juga berkata Seokjin akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu.. apa yang dimaksud eommaku?"

"Himchan berkata seperti itu dalam mimpimu..? baiklah.. aku akan menceritakan apa yang harus kuceritakan.."

.

 _Flashback_

" _Akh! Sepatuku dimana?!"_

 _Seokjin mengeluarkan semua barang barangnya yang ada di loker. Ia mencari cari sepatu sekolahnya yang ia simpan di loker. Hasilnya nihil. Ia sama sekali tak menemukan sepatunya di dalam lemari lokernya. Kemudian ia mengelilingi ruang ganti itu untuk mencari sepatunya. Seokjin meremas rambutnya frustasi. Jika ia tak menemukan sepatunya bagaimana ia bisa pulang._

" _Pasti ini semua ulah Baekhyun dan teman temannya lagi!" ucap Seokjin frustasi._

" _Hey kau belum pulang? Semua anggota klub berenang sudah keluar sejak tadi"_

 _Seokjin menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia melihat sesosok gadis yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Seokjin yang sedang terduduk di depan lemari loker._

" _Him-Himchan.." ucap Seokjin_

" _Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya gadis bernama Himchan itu._

" _Sepatuku hilang.. entahlah mungkin disembunyikan.."_

" _Kau tidak mempunyai sepatu cadangan?"_

 _Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kemudian Himchan berjalan menuju lemari loker miliknya. Iapun membukanya dan mengeluarkan sepasang sepatu olahraga. Himchan lalu kembali mendekat pada Seokjin dan memberikan sepatu itu pada Seokjin._

" _Pakailah sepatu lariku, aku selalu menaruhnya di loker" ucap Himchan sambil tersenyum._

" _Ta-tapi lusa kau ada lomba lari di festival olahraga" balas Seokjin._

" _Yak tenanglah! Kau bisa mengembalikannya besok, aku juga punya sepasang sepatu lari lagi di rumah"_

 _Seokjin menerima sepatu yang diberikan Himchan dan memakainya. Seokjin merasa tidak enak jika harus meminjam barang punya orang lain. Tetapi jika Himchan tidak menawarinya sepatu ia tidak akan bisa pulang ke rumah._

" _Maaf telah merepotkanmu.." ucap Seokjin pelan._

" _Yak tidak perlu seperti itu! ngomong ngomong kenapa sepatumu bisa tidak ada?" balas Himchan._

" _Entah.. sepertinya ini ulah Baekhyun dan teman temannya lagi.."_

" _Mereka selalu mengerjaimu ya.. Sepertinya mereka kesal padamu karena kau menggeser peringkat Baekhyun semester kemarin"_

" _Eh?"_

" _Nilaimu dan nilai Baekhyun selalu kejar kejaran di peringkat pararel, dan semester kemarin kau bisa menggeser peringkat Baekhyun. Mungkin mereka mengerjaimu karena hal itu"_

" _Hah.. kenapa harus aku yang menjadi target mereka.."_

" _Kau ini gadis pintar, Seokjinah. Kurasa baru kali ini aku bisa bicara bebas denganmu. Kau pintar dan cantik, tetapi sangat pendiam di kelas, bahkan saat istirahat saja kau membaca buku pelajaran. Apa kau tidak bosan heum?"_

 _Seokjin tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Seokjin memang gadis yang pendiam di kelas. Ia jarang berkomunikasi dengan teman teman di kelasnya bahkan Himchan sekalipun. Himchan selalu berusaha mengajak Seokjin berbicara, namun Seokjin hanya menjawab seadanya tanpa basa basi._

" _Aku tidak pandai berbicara di depan umum.. dan sebenarnya buku yang kubaca itu bukan buku pelajaran, tapi itu komik. Aku bukan orang yang sepintar itu yang hanya membaca buku pelajaran. Bahkan akhir akhir ini aku sedang malas belajar"_

" _Benarkah?!"_

 _Himchan melongo tidak percaya. Seokjin hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya. Seokjin paling pintar di kelas. Semua orang mengira Seokjin adalah seorang kutu buku yang hanya membaca buku buku pelajaran. Maka dari itu Himchan tak menyangka jika Seokjin orang yang santai._

" _Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne. Aku lelah berlari mengelilingi lapangan terus tadi" ucap Himchan_

" _Ah Baiklah. Besok sepatunya akan kukembalikan, Annyeong!"_

" _Santai saja, Seokjinah. Annyeong!"_

 _._

 _Seokjin memasuki ruang kelasnya. Kelas 2 – 1. Ia dapat melihat Himchan sedang mengobrol dengan teman teman sekelasnya. Seokjin ingin mengembalikan sepatu olahraga yang dipakainya kemarin. Kali ini ia sudah memakai sepatunya sendiri meskipun sepatu yang hilang belum kembali padanya. Seokjin berjalan menuju mejanya untuk menaruh tas. Tanpa disangka ia mendapati sepatunya di dalam loker meja. Sepatunya kotor dan penuh coretan spidol. 'Bodoh!', 'Seokjin bodoh!', 'Jelek!', 'Pergi saja!' begitu tulisan yang ada di sepatunya saat ini._

" _Jahatnya..." gumam Seokjin pelan._

 _Seokjin menahan emosinya. Ia tak ingin mempedulikan Baekhyun dan teman temannya lagi. Ia akan membalasnya jika ingin. Seokjin kemudian mengambil sepatu Himchan dari dalam tasnya dan berjalan mendekati Himchan. Himchan menoleh ke arah Seokjin karena menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekat padanya._

" _Himchanah, terima kasih sepatunya. Maaf telah merepotkanmu" ucap Seokjin._

" _Ah tidak, samasekali tidak merepotkan, tenang saja" balas Himchan._

 _Seokjin tersenyum pada Himchan. Tiba tiba Youngjae maju ke depan kelas sambil tersenyum senyum. Himchan terkejut saat melihat Youngjae berdiri. Ia ingin menghentikan Youngjae agar tidak maju tetapi gagal. Semua mata tertuju kepada Youngjae. Sambil tertawa, Youngjae mengumumkan sesuatu._

" _Teman teman! Himchan sekarang sudah punya pacar!" seru Youngjae._

" _Benarkah?! Siapa?"_

" _Siapa?!"_

 _Mendadak wajah Himchan menjadi merah padam. Temannya itu memang sangat usil. Teman teman yang sedang di dekat Himchan pun hanya tertawa._

" _Wohoo~ Kalian pasti tau ketua tim basket sekolah kita kan? Yap! Kim Namjoon dari kelas 2 – 4! Hahah keren bukan?"_

 _Orang orang yang berada di kelas langsung berseru. Youngjae tertawa karena melihat wajah Himchan yang merah. Kim Namjoon sangat terkenal di sekolah terutama kalangan para gadis. Gadis gadis di kelas tidak menyangka jika Namjoon akan berpacaran dengan Himchan. Seokjin terkejut dengan kata kata Youngjae. Ia merasa hatinya sangat sakit. Hatinya serasa dihantam keras sekali. Ia sudah lama menyukai Namjoon, namun ia tidak dapat mengungkapkannya. Ditambah Seokjin adalah orang yang pendiam. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengalah. Himchan sudah terlalu baik padanya._

" _Him-Himchan, selamat ya.." ucap Seokjin._

" _Ahaha terima kasih" balas Himchan._

 _Seokjin menampakan senyuman palsunya kepada Himchan. Ia tak ingin terlihat sedih agar orang orang tidak tahu jika ia menyukai Namjoon. Iapun kembali ke tempat duduknya dan membaca buku. Tak selang beberapa lama, Namjoon datang ke kelas Himchan dan Seokjin. Seokjin dapat melihat Namjoon berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya._

" _Apa Himchan ada disini?" tanya Namjoon pada seluruh orang di kelas._

" _Wohoo baru saja dibicarakan. Lihat pacarmu sedang duduk disana" balas Youngjae_

" _Yak! Youngjae hentikan" sahut Himchan._

 _Himchan berjalan mendekati Namjoon. Himchan mengangkat kedua alisnya tanda bertanya 'Ada apa?' pada Namjoon._

" _Kakimu sudah sembuh?" tanya Namjoon._

" _Sudah tidak sakit lagi, kemarin hanya sedikit keseleo. Besok aku bisa ikut lari jarak pendek" balas Himchan._

" _Baguslah, aku mengkhawatirkanmu karena sejak semalam kau mengeluh kesakitan"_

" _Itu semua salah temanmu si Jimin yang mendorongku hingga jatuh"_

" _Hahah ia kan tak sengaja. Ayo ikut denganku sebentar"_

 _Namjoon menggandeng Himchan yang mengajaknya pergi. Seluruh orang dikelas menatap iri pada pasangan itu termasuk Seokjin. Seokjin hanya bisa menerima keadaan yang terjadi. Ia dapat melihat Namjoon dan Himchan berpelukan di taman dari jendela kelas. Seokjin hanya bisa iri kepada mereka berdua betapa manisnya hubungan mereka._

 _._

 _Keesokan harinya adalah Festival olahraga. Seluruh kelas mengikuti perlombaan yang diadakan sekolah. Himchan sedang bersiap siap untuk mengikuti lari jarak pendek 200 meter. Orang orang kelas 2 – 1 menyemangati Himchan yang akan mengikuti perlombaan. Tak ada yang meragukan kemampuan Himchan dalam berlari karena ia salah satu atlet lari di sekolah. Teman sekelas Himchan yakin jika ia akan memenangkan perlombaan ini._

" _Himchan semangat!" seru Seokjin._

" _Ah! Seokjinah! Terima kasih hahah. Kau juga semangat saat lari estafet nanti!" balas Himchan._

" _Baiklah!"_

 _Himchan bersiap siap untuk berlari. Ketika tanda untuk berlari telah dibunyikan, seluruh peserta langsung berlari secepat mungkin. Seperti dugaan, Himchan meraih posisi pertama. Kelas 2 – 1 langsung bersorak ria karena kemenangan Himchan. Teman teman sekelas Himchan langsung mengerubungi Himchan dan memberikan selamat. Namjoon mendekati Himchan dan memberikan selamat. Himchan terlihat senang karena Namjoon menghampiri dirinya. Namjoon memeluk Himchan dan mengangkatnya. Himchan berteriak sambil tertawa karena Namjoon mengangkatnya._

" _Himchan gawat!" seru Jongdae, salah satu teman sekelas Himchan._

" _Ada apa?" tanya Himchan._

" _Seokjin hilang! Aku mencarinya kemana mana tidak ada! Sebentar lagi lari estafet nya akan dimulai"_

" _Apa?! Aku akan mencarinya kalau begitu. Namjoonah, maaf aku harus mencari temanku"_

" _Ha? Baiklah"_

 _Himchan langsung berlari meninggalkan Namjoon dan Jongdae. Himchan mencari cari keberadaan Seokjin. Ia mengelilingi area sekolah untuk mencari Seokjin. Di toilet tidak ada, gedung olahraga tidak ada, di lapangan tidak ada. Himchan menghentikan pencariannya sebentar karena lelah. Ia mencoba berpikir area sekolah yang belum ia datangi. Terlintas dipikiran Himchan untuk ke belakang gedung olahraga. Seokjin tidak mungkin pergi jauh dari tempat festival. Segera ia berlari menuju belakang gedung olahraga._

" _Seokjin seokjin! Kau benar benar bodoh!" ucap Luhan._

" _Tidak usah menjadi orang yang sok pintar! Aku jauh lebih pintar daripada kau!" seru Baekhyun._

 _Seokjin hanya diam saja. Seokjin telah ditarik oleh Baekhyun dan teman temannya menuju belakang gedung olahraga. Ia tak ingin menggubris ucapan mereka. Menurut Seokjin ucapan mereka benar benar tidak penting._

" _Diam saja!" bentak Luhan_

" _Sadarkah dirimu kalau kau tidak punya teman eoh?! Selalu sendiri, kemana mana sendiri! Tak ada yang mempedulikanmu bahkan teman sekelasmu sendiri! Lebih baik kau pergi saja!" ucap Minseok._

" _Ucapan kalian seperti sampah" balas Seokjin_

" _Apa katamu?!"_

" _Jauhi Seokjin!"_

 _Himchan berjalan menuju gerombolan teman teman Baekhyun yang sedang memojokkan Seokjin. Baekhyun tersenyum remeh kepada Himchan. Himchan berhenti tepat di depan Baekhyun._

" _Sebenarnya apa maumu? Kau selalu mengganggu Seokjin, kau iri pada Seokjin?!" ucap Himchan._

" _Iri?! Untuk apa aku iri pada gadis bodoh ini! Bahkan aku lebih pintar dibanding dia!" balas Baekhyun sombong._

" _Pintar? Menurutku kau ini sangat bodoh, Baek! Tindakanmu benar benar bodoh dengan menindas Seokjin seperti ini! Lebih baik kau belajar agar bisa mendapat peringkat nomor 1 lagi. Apa pentingnya peringkat itu! Jadi sekarang kau pergi dan jangan pernah ganggu Seokjin lagi"_

 _Baekhyun menatap kesal kearah Himchan. Ia mendengus kesal lalu meninggalkan Himchan dan Seokjin. Himchan menghela napas berat. Kemudian ia menatap Seokjin yang hanya diam saja sejak tadi._

" _Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Himchan._

" _Aku baik baik saja" balas Seokjin._

" _Seokjinah, kenapa kau hanya diam saja tadi?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu.. harus berbicara apa"_

" _Seokjin, dengarkan aku. Kau itu gadis yang pintar. Jadilah orang yang pemberani, jangan biarkan mereka menindasmu lagi. Jangan jadi orang yang terlalu pendiam, okay?"_

 _Seokjin tersenyum kepada Himchan. Ucapan Himchan benar benar memotivasi dirinya. Ia sebetulnya iri pada Himchan. Ia iri karena Himchan baik, pemberani, mudah bergaul dengan orang lain. Sedangkan dirinya, meskipun ia pintar tetapi ia tidak mudah bergaul, ia sangat pendiam. Seokjin memutuskan untuk sedikit mengubah sifatnya agar tidak terlalu pendiam. Meskipun aneh, ia tetap berusaha untuk menjadi gadis yang berani. Lambat laun Seokjin bisa menjadi orang yang mudah bergaul meski ia masih sedikit pendiam. Setelah kelulusan ia memutuskan untuk kuliah di Inggris. Ia ingin melupakan Namjoon. Jika ia melihat Namjoon dan Himchan ia akan sakit hati, lebih baik ia pergi untuk melupakannya. Ia tidak membenci Himchan, ia hanya cemburu dengan Himchan. Ia cemburu karena Himchan bisa menjadi pasangan Namjoon._

 _10 tahun berlalu. Seokjin memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea. Ia sangat merindukan tempat kelahirannya itu setelah sekian lama tinggal di Inggris. Seokjin telah menjadi wanita dewasa yang cantik. Sesampainya di Korea, Seokjin memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan. Ia menelusuri jalanan Seoul pada malam hari. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah toko baju dan melihat etalase yang terpampang di sana. Ia tertarik pada sweater berwarna pink pastel. Ia tersenyum dan berniat untuk membelinya._

" _Seokjin?"_

 _Merasa dipanggil, Seokjin menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ia langsung membulatkan matanya setelah melihat seseorang yang telah memanggilnya. Betapa terkejutnya Seokjin melihat seseorang yang telah berusaha ia lupakan selama bertahun tahun._

" _Kim Namjoon.."_

" _Eung—annyeong.."_

" _Annyeong.."_

 _Seokjin tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia merasa sial sekaligus senang. Sial karena ia bertemu dengan Namjoon yang ingin ia lupakan, Senang karena sebenarnya ia merindukan Namjoon. Suasana benar benar canggung. Ia merasa baru kali ini ia berbicara dengan Namjoon._

" _Kukira kau tidak tahu diriku.." ucap Seokjin._

" _Siapa yang tidak tahu dirimu. Siswi yang selalu mendapatkan peringkat 1 saat sekolah dulu"_

" _Ah, iya. Haha.."_

 _Seokjin hanya tertawa canggung menanggapi ucapan Namjoon. Rasanya ia benar benar ingin segera pergi dari sini. Ia tak tahan jika harus ditatap Namjoon seperti itu. Ada suatu hal yang ia pikirkan, kenapa Namjoon berjalan sendirian. Apa ia sudah berpisah dengan Himchan? Tetapi rasanya tidak sopan jika ia menanyakan hal itu._

" _Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Namjoon._

" _Hanya berjalan jalan, aku sudah sangat lama sekali tidak jalan jalan di Seoul.."_

" _Mau makan bersamaku?"_

" _Eh?"_

" _Hanya di Cafe seberang sana"_

 _Seokjin menerima ajakan Namjoon. Mereka bercerita banyak hal saat di Cafe. Seokjin bercerita tentang kehidupannya di Inggris. Seokjin benar benar tak menyangka jika ia bisa mengobrol bebas dengan Namjoon setelah sekian lama. Ia merasa dekat dengan Namjoon._

 _Setelah pertemuan mereka di Cafe, Namjoon sering mengajak jalan Seokjin. Ia juga sering mengantar Seokjin pulang ke apartemennya. Lambat laun mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Sampai pada akhirnya Namjoon menyatakan perasaannya pada Seokjin. Awalnya Seokjin ragu ragu untuk menerima namun akhirnya ia menerima Namjoon. Perasaan yang telah ia kubur muncul kembali. Ia merasa menjadi wanita yang beruntung karena bisa menjadi kekasih Namjoon. Rasanya benar benar seperti mimpi untuk Seokjin._

 _._

 _Himchan termenung di meja kasir. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berpikir. Yongguk melihat Himchan dari luar jendela kaca toko rotinya. Ia ingin memberi Himchan kejutan karena ia sudah sangat lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Himchan. Yongguk membuka pintu dan memasuki toko roti milik Himchan. Himchan tersadar dari renungannya dan melihat ke arah pintu._

" _Hime!"_

" _Yongguk!"_

 _Himchan langsung berlari ke arah Yongguk dan memeluknya dengan erat. Yongguk senang karena ia bisa bertemu dengan Sahabat kecilnya ini. Himchan melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum senang pada Namjoon. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sesosok mata yang mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan amarah._

" _Kenapa kau tak bilang jika akan pulang?" ucap Himchan_

" _Aku ingin memberi kejutan untukmu" balas Yongguk._

" _Bagaimana kabar Junhong?"_

" _Ia baik baik saja. Kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ke 4, ia meminta untuk pulang ke Korea. Kuturuti saja"_

" _Wuaah selamat! Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi ayah"_

 _Himchan mengajak duduk Yongguk di dekat meja kasir. Tokonya hari ini tidak terlalu ramai jadi ia bisa sedikit bebas._

" _Kau terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu, ada masalah?"_

" _Ah.. iya, akhir akhir ini Namjoon sering pulang malam. Bukan akhir akhir ini, tetapi sudah hampir 2 minggu ia pulang malam terus. Ia samasekali tidak menghubungiku atau apa. Jika sudah sampai di rumah ia hanya diam saja. Aku tahu jika aku juga sering pulang malam beberapa waktu yang lalu, namun ini berbeda..."_

" _Mungkin ia sangat sibuk di kantor? Berpikirlah positif, aku juga pernah pulang malam karena lembur di kantor. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan anakmu?"_

" _Ah, Chaerin. Baru saja ia menginjak umur 6 tahun. Ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik dan pintar, ia benar benar membuatku bahagia"_

 _Yongguk tersenyum mendengar kata kata Himchan. Ia tahu bagaimana Himchan benar benar menyayangi keluarganya dan orang orang di sekelilingnya. Ia merasa sangat beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti Himchan._

 _._

 _Namjoon memasuki rumahnya. Terlihat Himchan masih duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton TV. Chaerin sudah tertidur sejak tadi karena sudah larut malam._

" _Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Namjoon._

" _Kau selalu bertanya seperti itu. Aku menunggu kau pulang. Akhir akhir ini kau selalu pulang malam.." jawab Himchan_

" _Memang dirimu tidak pernah pulang malam eoh? Aku tadi melihatmu bersama lelaki di toko, siapa dia?"_

" _Eh? Kau melihatnya? Kenapa tidak mampir? Dia Bang Yongguk, sahabatku"_

" _Aku terburu buru tadi. Sahabatmu? Benarkah? apa dia orang yang terus mengirimu pesan beberapa waktu lalu?"_

" _Heii, darimana kau tahu? Apa kau menggeledah ponselku?"_

 _Namjoon tidak menjawab. Ia langsung berlalu dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Himchan tidak mengerti dengan sikap suaminya ini. Apa Namjoon marah padanya? Apa ia telah melakukan kesalahan pada Namjoon?. Himchan hanya menghela napas dan mencoba bersabar dengan suaminya. Mungkin Namjoon sedang bad mood, begitu pikirnya._

 _._

 _Sudah hampir sebulan keadaan rumah tangga Himchan dan Namjoon semakin memburuk. Terkadang Namjoon tidak pulang ke rumah. Itu semua membuat Himchan sangat khawatir. Awalnya Himchan menduga jika Namjoon mempunyai selingkuhan, namun ia berusaha membuang jauh jauh pikiran itu. Ia sangat mencintai Namjoon dan tetap berusaha untuk percaya pada Namjoon._

 _Pukul 8 malam, Himchan masih menjaga toko rotinya sambil membuat list untuk roti yang akan dibuat. Yongguk juga menemani Himchan di toko itu. wajah Himchan seperti orang yang kurang tidur dan itu membuat Yongguk sedikit khawatir pada keadaan Himchan._

" _Kau tidak pulang? Kau terlihat kelelahan" ucap Yongguk._

" _Eh? Tidak. Aku masih harus mengantar kue ke apartemen Youngjae lalu pulang" balas Himchan._

" _Lalu Chaerin, apa ia sendirian?"_

" _Tidak. Aku meminta tolong Taehyung agar menjaga Chaerin seusai ia kuliah, tetapi biasanya ia sudah kembali ke apartemennya jam segini. Aku akan menelpon rumah"_

 _Himchan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan nomor telepon rumahnya. Nada sambung berbunyi dan ia menunggu sampai seseorang mengangkat._

" _Annyeonghaseyo, disini Kim Chaerin"_

" _Chaerinah, ini eomma"_

" _Eomma!"_

" _Chaerin sayang, apa Taehyung samchon sudah pulang?"_

" _Sudah eomma, Eomma kapan pulang"_

" _Sebentar lagi eomma pulang. Eomma mengantar kue dulu ke apartemen Youngjae, kalau Chaerin mengantuk tidur ne. Jangan lupa cuci kaki dan sikat gigi, eomma tidak akan lama"_

" _Baik, eomma. Teleponnya Chaerin tutup ya"_

" _Annyeong Chaerinah"_

" _Annyeong"_

 _Himchan menutup ponselnya. Himchan berjalan menuju dapur dan menyiapkan box kue yang akan diantar ke apartemen Youngjae. Iapun menitipkan kunci toko pada salah satu pegawainya._

" _Mau kuantar?"_

" _Tidak, aku naik taksi saja. Annyeong, Yongguk!"_

 _._

 _Namjoon memberhentikan mobilnya di depan gedung apartemen Seokjin. Mereka berduapun turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam gedung. Sudah biasa jika Namjoon mengantar Seokjin ke dalam apartemennya. Bahkan terkadang Namjoon menginap di apartemen Seokjin. Seolah olah Namjoon tidak memikirkan Himchan dan Chaerin di rumah. Merekapun sampai di depan apartemen Seokjin._

" _Kau ingin masuk?" tanya Seokjin._

" _Tidak, aku ingin pulang saja"_

" _Hmm baiklah kalau begitu"_

 _Namjoon mencium bibir Seokjin dan melumatnya. Seokjin membalas ciuman Namjoon. Namjoon memperdalam ciumannya. Seokjin mengaitkan kedua tangannya ke leher Namjoon dan menekan kepalanya. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sosok yang sedang menatap mereka kecewa dan menangis. Sosok itu berjalan dengan cepat kearah Namjoon dan Seokjin dan menarik kasar lengan Seokjin._

 _PLAKK!_

 _Seokjin terkejut ketika seseorang menamparnya sangat keras hingga ia jatuh tersungkur. Ia kesal dan ingin membalas perbuatan orang itu. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat siapa yang menamparnya._

" _DASAR WANITA PEREBUT SUAMI ORANG! BERANI SEKALI KAU!"_

" _Hi-Himchan?!"_

 _Seokjin tak menyangka jika yang menamparnya dengan keras adalah Himchan. Namjoon terkejut ketika melihat Himchan. Himchan menangis dengan deras. Ia tak tahan jika harus menatap Namjoon dan Seokjin. Ia benar benar merasa kecewa pada Namjoon._

" _Suami orang?! Jadi kalian sudah menikah..?" ucap Seokjin pelan._

" _Aku benar benar tak menyangka kau akan melakukan semua ini padaku Namjoon.. aku kecewa padamu.."_

" _Him-Himchan tunggu!"_

 _Himchan langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Hatinya benar benar remuk saat ini. Suami yang sangat ia cintai telah membuat dirinya kecewa. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam lift ketika pintu terbuka. Namjoon berusaha mengejar Himchan namun Himchan sudah lebih dulu masuk lift. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena kejadian ini semua akan bertambah rumit._

 _Seokjin masih terduduk di depan apartemennya. Ia masih shock dengan kejadian barusan. Ia benar benar tak menyangka jika semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu jika Namjoon dan Himchan sudah menikah. Namjoon tidak pernah bercerita tentang pernikahannya. Jika Seokjin tahu ia tidak akan menerima Namjoon. Ia benar benar menyesali perbuatannya. Ia telah membuat Himchan kecewa padanya. Seokjin harus berbicara pada Namjoon._

 _._

 _Himchan memasuki rumahnya disusul dengan Namjoon. Ia benar benar lelah dengan semua ini. Ia tak menyangka dengan sesuatu yang ia lihat tadi. Suaminya telah berselingkuh dengan wanita lain dan wanita itu adalah temannya sendiri. Ia berbalik menatap Namjoon. Air mata masih dengan deras keluar dari mata Himchan._

" _Aku kecewa padamu Namjoon! Aku benar benar tak menyangka kau akan mengencani wanita lain! Apa kau tak tahu kalau aku benar benar mencintaimu! Kau jahat! Kau tega padaku!" seru Himchan_

" _Kau mencintaiku?! Kau berbohong, Himchan! Kau bahkan sudah lebih dulu berselingkuh di belakangku dengan lelaki bernama Bang Yongguk itu!" balas Namjoon tak kalah keras._

" _Astaga Namjoon! Kau salah paham! Dia bukan kekasihku, ia hanya sahabatku!"_

" _Sahabat? Ia memelukmu, ia mengelus kepalamu, ia merangkulmu! Apa itu yang dinamakan sahabat! Ia bahkan sering mengirimu pesan layaknya seorang kekasih! Kau juga sering pulang malam dengan alasan mengurus toko rotimu! Aku jadi curiga kau menghabiskan malam dengan laki laki itu!"_

" _Astaga Namjoon! Bang Yongguk bukan kekasihku! Aku hanya mencintaimu seorang! Tidakkah kau mengerti! Aku sangat mencintaimu!"_

" _Aku tak percaya padamu, dan satu hal, aku mencintai Seokjin. Seokjin lebih baik ketimbang dirimu"_

 _Namjoon meninggalkan Himchan dan masuk ke kamar. Ia membanting dengan keras pintu kamarnya hingga membuat Himchan berjengit terkejut. Himchan perlahan terduduk di lantai. Ia tak menyangka jika Namjoon akan mengatakan hal yang sangat menyakiti hatinya. Ia menangis dengan keras di ruang tamu. Chaerin membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Ia mengusap matanya dan terheran Himchan duduk di lantai._

" _Eomma, kenapa ada suara berisik? Seperti orang berteriak, aku jadi terbangun.." ucap Chaerin_

 _Himchan terkejut ketika Chaerin sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Segera ia mengusap air matanya dan menghampiri Chaerin. Ia langsung memeluk Chaerin dengan erat._

" _Eomma menangis?"_

" _Tidak, eomma tidak menangis. Kembalilah tidur ne Chaerin sayang, eomma akan menemanimu tidur"_

 _Himchan menggendong Chaerin masuk ke dalam kamar dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur. Ia mengelus lembut kepala Chaerin agar tertidur kembali. Himchan menatap Chaerin sedih. Chaerin tidak perlu tahu jika Himchan dan Namjoon bertengkar. Chaerin tidak boleh merasa kecewa. Himchan ingin Chaerin terus bahagia._

 _Himchan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap Chaerin yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Masih terlalu pagi untuk Chaerin bangun. Ia mengusap matanya yang sembab. Himchan masih belum melupakan kejadian semalam. Ia masih berharap ia masih bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Namjoon. Ia mendengar suara berisik dari luar kamar. Segera ia keluar kamar._

" _Mau pergi kemana kau, Namjoon? Kenapa membawa koper.." tanya Himchan_

" _Aku ingin pergi dari rumah ini" balas Namjoon._

" _Apa kau akan tinggal dengan Seokjin.."_

" _Bukan urusanmu"_

" _Namjoon kumohon jangan pergi, apa kau tidak memikirkan Chaerin?!"_

 _Namjoon tidak menggubris pertanyaan Himchan. Ia tetap keluar dari rumah dan memasukkan kopernya ke dalam mobil. Himchan pasrah. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar Namjoon bisa kembali padanya._

 _._

 _Himchan merenung di dapur toko rotinya. Pandangan Himchan kosong. Ia memikirkan Namjoon yang sudah seminggu tidak pulang ke rumah. Namjoon samasekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Himchan merasa hanya kecil kemungkinan hubungan mereka bisa kembali seperti semula. Hidupnya serasa hampa sekali. Himchan menatap pisau yang berada di depannya. Iapun mengambil pisau itu dan mendekatkannya ke pergelangan tangannya. Himchan sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia benar benar merasa kecewa dan ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Himchan meneteskan air matanya dan menyentuhkan pisau itu pada tangannya._

" _HIMCHAN KAU SUDAH GILA!"_

 _Yongguk segera berlari menuju Himchan dan membuang jauh jauh pisau itu. Himchan langsung menangis dengan keras dan terjatuh. Ia bersandar pada meja dan meremas rambutnya. Ia benar benar stress. Ia tak tahan dengan semua penderitaan yang menimpanya. Yongguk memeluknya dan mencoba menenangkan Himchan. Junhong yang juga berada disitu hanya menatap kasihan pada Himchan. Junhong berusaha mendekat pada Himchan._

" _Lepaskan aku! Aku tak tahan dengan semua ini!" seru Himchan sambil menangis._

" _Ada apa sebenarnya, ceritakan padaku!" balas Yongguk._

" _Benar, Himchan. Ceritakan saja pada kami.." sela Junhong._

" _Namjoon.. Namjoon selingkuh dengan wanita lain.. ia sudah hampir seminggu tidak pulang ke rumah.. aku benar benar tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi untuk bersikap.. Namjoon tidak cinta lagi padaku! Ia tidak mencintaiku lagi!"_

" _Apa?! Beraninya dia menyakitimu"_

" _Namjoon salah paham.. ia mengira aku selingkuh denganmu, aku sudah bilang kalau kau hanya sahabatku namun ia tak percaya.."_

 _Yongguk menatap miris Himchan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya dilanda masalah yang sangat rumit. Ia juga merasa bersalah karena ia menjadi salah satu penyebab keretakan rumah tangga sahabatnya sendiri._

" _Himchannie.. kau harus menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Namjoon. Apa kau tidak memikirkan Chaerin? Jika kau tidak ada siapa yang akan mengurus Chaerin? Chaerin masih terlalu kecil, Himchannie. Temui Namjoon dan jelaskan semuanya.."_

" _Junhong benar, temui Namjoon sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat.."_

" _Aku—aku akan pergi ke kantor Namjoon. Sebaiknya aku menjemput Chaerin dahulu, sebentar lagi ia pulang sekolah.."_

" _Aku hanya bisa berharap kalian bisa kembali seperti semula. Pesawatku akan datang beberapa jam lagi. Aku akan kembali ke Amerika. Jaga dirimu dengan baik, Hime"_

" _Kalian akan pergi?"_

" _Ya, aku dan Yongguk akan kembali ke Amerika. Semoga kalian bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan baik. Jaga dirimu Himchannie.."_

 _._

 _Seokjin berjalan dengan cepat di lorong. Ia datang ke kantor Namjoon. Terakhir ia bertemu Namjoon saat insiden ditampar oleh Himchan. Ia selalu menolak untuk bertemu dengan Namjoon. Seokjin benar benar butuh penjelasan dari Namjoon. Sesampainya di depan ruangan Namjoon, ia langsung membuka pintunya._

" _Seokjin?"_

" _Aku butuh penjelasan darimu!"_

" _Penjelasan apa lagi?"_

" _Aku benar benar tidak menyangka, kau tak pernah bercerita jika kau dan Himchan sudah menikah. Ugh aku benar benar merasa bersalah pada Himchan kau tahu! Aku serasa menjadi penghancur hubungan kalian!"_

" _Aku tidak ingin membahas Himchan lagi"_

" _Aku ingin kita berpisah. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian"_

" _Tidak, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku akan mengirim surat cerai ini pada Himchan"_

" _Apa?! Kau gila!"_

 _Seokjin melihat surat cerai yang berada diatas meja Namjoon. Ia tak menyangka jika Namjoon akan menceraikan Himchan. Ia merasa kepalanya akan pecah karena memikirkan masalah ini. Tiba tiba Namjoon memeluknya. Seokjin memang mencintai Namjoon, tetapi ia tak ingin menyakiti temannya sendiri. Apalagi Himchan sudah sangat baik kepadanya saat sekolah dahulu. Seokjin melirik kearah pintu. Ia seperti melihat sesosok wanita sedang menggendong anak. Ia langsung membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui siapa wanita itu._

" _Astaga Himchan!"_

 _Seokjin langsung melepaskan pelukan Namjoon dan berlari mengejar Himchan. Himchan berjalan sangat cepat dan berhati hati karena ia sedang menggendong Chaerin yang sedang tertidur. Seokjin menahan Himchan dengan memegang pundaknya. Himchan berbalik menatap Seokjin. Himchan sudah menangis, menangis tanpa suara. Seokjin benar benar merasa bersalah saat melihat Himchan menangis._

" _Umm eomma.."_

 _Chaerin sedikit bergerak namun ia kembali tidur. Himchan mengelus elus punggung Chaerin agar bisa tidur kembali. Ia memeluk Chaerin seolah olah tak ingin kehilangan Chaerin._

" _Aku kecewa padamu Seokjinah.." ucap Himchan lemah._

" _Himchan maafkan aku! Kumohon maafkan aku!" ucap Seokjin sambil memegang tangan Himchan_

 _Himchan tak merespon apapun. Ia hanya diam saja dan membiarkan air mata terus mengalir keluar dari matanya. Himchan menghela napas dengan berat dan menatap Seokjin._

" _Aku—aku akan menandatangani surat cerai itu agar kau bisa menikah dengan Namjoon.."_

 _Seokjin terkejut dengan kata kata yang dilontarkan Himchan. Ia mencintai Namjoon namun ia tak berharap ini semua terjadi. Himchan langsung pergi meninggalkan Seokjin setelah mengucapkan kata kata itu. Hatinya benar benar remuk. Sangat berat untuk mengucapkan kata kata itu. Himchan masih sangat mencintai Namjoon, namun untuk apa ia mempertahankan Namjoon kalau Namjoon saja sudah tidak mencintainya. Sesampainya di luar gedung kantor Namjoon, Chaerin terbangun. Ia tersadar jika ia sudah berada di luar padahal Himchan berkata akan bertemu dengan Namjoon._

" _Eomma turun.." ucap Chaerin._

 _Mengetahui Chaerin sudah terbangun, segera ia menghapus air matanya dan menurunkan Chaerin dari gendongannya._

" _Eomma, tadi eomma bilang kita akan bertemu appa.." ucap Chaerin_

" _Appa sedang tidak ada di kantor Chaerinah.." bohong Himchan._

" _Huaaaaa! Aku ingin bertemu dengan appa! Aku merindukan appa!"_

 _Chaerin menangis sejadi jadinya. Himchan sedih melihat Chaerin menangis. Ia tahu Chaerin sangat merindukan Namjoon. Namun ia tak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia langsung memeluk Chaerin dengan erat dan mencoba menenangkan Chaerin._

" _Chaerinah, eomma mohon jangan menangis.. eomma sedih jika Chaerin sedih.."_

" _Aku ingin bertemu dengan appa! Huaa!"_

" _Chaerin pasti akan bertemu dengan appa, namun tidak sekarang.. kumohon Chaerinah jangan menangis.. jangan sedih, eomma mohon.."_

 _._

 _Himchan dengan sangat terpaksa menandatangani surat cerai yang dikirimkan Namjoon. Ia harus merelakan Namjoon pergi. Himchan menghadiri sidang beberapa kali untuk mengurus perceraiannya. Ia harus sembunyi sembunyi agar Chaerin tidak tahu jika dirinya dan Namjoon sedang proses perceraian. Terkadang ia menyuruh Taehyung untuk mengajak Chaerin ke apartemen Taehyung. Ia tidak mau jika Chaerin sampai tahu jika orangtuanya bercerai. Ia sangat sedih ketika harus berpisah dengan Namjoon. Namun ini keinginannya sendiri. Meskipun sakit, ia harus menerima keadaan yang terjadi._

 _Himchan saat ini sedang terduduk sendiri di ruang tamu. Beberapa bulan yang lalu ia telah resmi bercerai dengan Namjoon. Himchan sedang tidak ingin berjaga di toko. Ia meminta tolong Jungkook untuk menjaga tokonya sehari bel rumah berbunyi. Himchan merasa aneh siapa yang datang siang siang seperti ini. Iapun berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya._

" _Namjoon?!" ucap Himchan terkejut._

" _Aku ingin bertemu dengan Chaerin. Dimana ia?" balas Namjoon langsung._

" _Hahh.. untuk apa kau ingin bertemu dengan Chaerin? Kupikir kau sudah lupa dengannya"_

 _Tanpa berkata apapun, Namjoon langsung menerobos masuk kedalam rumah. Himchan terkejut ketika Namjoon langsung masuk. Ia berusaha menarik Namjoon agar tak memasuki rumah namun gagal._

" _Chaerin! Kau dimana?! Chaerinah ini appa!" teriak Namjoon._

" _Namjoon! kau gila! Jangan berteriak! Chaerin tidak ada disini!" seru Himchan._

" _Beri tahu aku dimana Chaerin! aku ingin bertemu dengannya"_

" _Sudah kubilang Chaerin tidak ada disini!"_

" _Chaerin tidak mungkin di sekolah, ini sedang liburan musim panas"_

" _Untuk apa kau bertemu dengan Chaerin?"_

" _Aku ini appanya! Aku merindukannya, dimana kau menyembunyikan Chaerin?!"_

" _Ahh.. Kau ingat pada Chaerin rupanya. Kupikir kau sudah lupa dengan anakmu sendiri! Apa kau pikir jika aku menceritakan semuanya pada Chaerin ia masih sudi untuk bertemu denganmu?"_

 _Namjoon terkejut dengan kata kata Himchan. Ia merasa kesal dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh mantan istrinya itu. Ia appanya Chaerin, tentu saja ia berhak bertemu dengan anaknya sendiri, pikir Namjoon begitu._

" _Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan Chaerin.."_

" _Tapi aku appanya—"_

" _Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan Chaerin! Mengertilah!"_

 _Amarah Himchan benar benar sudah diujung. Ia tak ingin Namjoon bertemu dengan Chaerin. Ia tak ingin jika Chaerin mengetahui segalanya yang terjadi. Himchan menjadi sangat overprotektif pada Chaerin sejak bercerai dengan Namjoon. Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia mencoba agar tidak marah. Ia tak ingin bertengkar dengan Himchan lagi. Namjoon menyerahkan sesuatu pada Himchan._

" _Apa ini.."_

" _Itu undangan. Undangan pernikahanku dengan Seokjin"_

 _Himchan serasa disambar petir. Himchan menatap undangan itu. Ia ingin menangis namun ia menahannya. Himchan benar benar tak mengerti kenapa ia harus mengalami sakit yang bertubi tubi seperti ini._

" _Keluar.."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Urusanmu di rumah ini sudah selesai kan? Pergilah.. aku ingin istirahat"_

 _Namjoon menuruti kata kata Himchan. Ia harus kecewa karena tidak dapat bertemu dengan Chaerin. Apalagi Himchan sudah benar benar melarangnya untuk bertemu. Ia pun keluar dari rumah itu dan pergi. Himchan masih berdiri di ruang tamu sendiri. Ia menitikkan air mata sambil menatap undangan pernikahan Namjoon dengan Seokjin. Ia merasa sangat terluka. Ia juga takut jika Namjoon terus datang ke rumah untuk mencari Chaerin. Himchan berpikir bagaimana jika Namjoon akan mengambil Chaerin. Meski hak asuh Chaerin jatuh ke tangannya namun ia tetap saja takut. Ia butuh bicara dengan Seokjin._

 _._

 _Seokjin sedang bersih bersih di apartemennya. Ia membersihkan sampai ke sudut sudut apartemennya. Meskipun apartemennya selalu rapi, tetapi ia jarang bersih bersih. Terdengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Iapun mematikan vacuum cleanernya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Iapun terkejut saat melihat siapa yang datang._

" _A-Annyeonghaseyo... Seokjinah.."_

" _Annyeonghaseyo—Himchan.."_

" _Boleh aku masuk?"_

 _Seokjin menganggukan kepalanya dan membiarkan Himchan masuk. Ia merasa bingung kenapa tiba tiba Himchan datang ke apartemennya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas gurat wajah Himchan terlihat sangat sedih. Seokjin merasa miris dengan Himchan melihat keadaannya._

" _Aku ingin membicarakan beberapa hal.." ucap Himchan._

" _Apa..?"_

" _Yang pertama ini.."_

 _Himchan menyerahkan undangan pernikahan Namjoon dengan Seokjin. Ia menaruh undangan tersebut di atas meja. Seokjin menatap Himchan bingung._

" _Maaf ya Seokjin. Aku tidak dapat datang ke pesta pernikahanmu. Aku ada janji pada hari itu, maaf ya.. jadi kukembalikan saja undangan ini.."_

 _Bohong jika Himchan memiliki acara pada hari itu. Ia hanya tak ingin sakit hati lagi melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai menikah dengan orang lain. Himchan menampilkan senyumannya. Senyuman yang terlihat tulus._

" _Ah.. tidak apa-apa.. aku mengerti"_

" _Lalu.. Aku ingin minta maaf karena telah berbuat kasar padamu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Setelah kau menikah dengan Namjoon, tolong jaga dia dengan baik.. buat ia bahagia.."_

" _Himchan.. seharusnya aku yang minta maaf.. tolong maafkan aku.."_

" _Tidak tidak, jangan meminta maaf.. ini bukan salahmu.. Namjoon tidak mencintaiku lagi, ia mencintaimu.. kalian—kalian pantas menikah.."_

 _Himchan langsung meneteskan air matanya. Ia benar benar sedih jika harus berbicara tentang Namjoon. Seokjin merasa tak enak dengan Himchan. Apalagi ia menyaksikan langsung bagaimana Himchan benar benar merasa sedih. Tiba tiba ponsel Himchan berbunyi. Ia mencari ponselnya di tas dan mengangkatnya._

" _Annyenonghaseyo Tae—"_

" _Eomma!"_

 _Himchan langsung tersenyum ketika mendengar suara putri kecilnya. Ia benar benar merindukan Chaerin. Seokjin merasa penasaran kenapa Himchan tiba tiba tersenyum._

" _Ah Chaerinah.. bagaimana kabarmu? Kau senang bersama Taehyung samchon?"_

" _Senang eomma! Di Jepang benar benar menyenangkan! Teman teman Taehyung samchon juga sangat baik. Aku sangat sangat merindukan Eomma"_

" _Eomma juga merindukanmu Chaerinah.."_

" _Besok kami pulang, eomma. Aku tak sabar bertemu dengan eomma dan appa. Eomma? Apa kau menangis? Kenapa suara eomma seperti orang menangis"_

" _Ah tidak. Eomma tidak menangis.. jaga dirimu baik baik ne Chaerin sayang. Boleh eomma berbicara dengan Taehyung samchon?"_

" _Baiklah, eomma. Taehyung samchon, eomma ingin berbicara denganmu—annyeonghaseyo noona?"_

" _Taehyungah.. maafkan noona telah membuatmu susah, apa Chaerin merepotkanmu?"_

" _Sama sekali tidak noona. Chaerin benar benar anak yang mandiri, ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Kau samasekali tidak menyusahkanku, noona"_

" _Kutunggu kalian pulang besok, ne. Aku benar benar merindukan kalian. Annyeong"_

 _Himchan menutup ponselnya. Ia mengusap air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Ia menyuruh Taehyung yang akan liburan ke Jepang bersama teman temannya untuk mengajak Chaerin. Ia tak ingin Chaerin melihat dirinya sedang terpuruk. Keinginan Himchan setelah Chaerin pulang dari Jepang yaitu membuka lembaran hidup baru. Ia ingin melupakan rasa sakitnya meskipun ia tidak ingin menghilangkan rasa cintanya pada Namjoon._

" _Chaerin itu.. anakmu?" tanya Seokjin_

" _Ne.. ia sedang di Jepang bersama adikku. Aku ingin ia bersenang senang"_

" _Apa ia tahu tentang—"_

" _Tidak, aku tidak memberitahu Chaerin. Belum saatnya ia tahu... Mmm Seokjinah, aku punya satu permintaan.."_

" _Permintaan?"_

" _Kau tahu kalau aku dengan Namjoon sudah memiliki anak. Aku ingin kau menganggapnya sebagai anakmu juga.. berjanjilah padaku untuk menjaganya dan jangan pernah menyakitinya, meskipun kau tidak pernah mengenal Chaerin. Aku—aku tidak keberatan jika Chaerin memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Eomma'. Mungkin suatu saat kau akan tinggal dengannya.. Mungkin.. Hiks—aku benar benar takut kehilangan Chaerin.. Aku takut jika Namjoon akan mengambil Chaerin.."_

" _Eomma? Yak—yak ini terlalu cepat—Aku berjanji untuk menjaga anakmu, aku tidak akan menyakitinya.. She is really precious to you, right?"_

" _Yah.. She is my everything.. she is my treasure.. she is my life.. I really really love her. Please, don't hurt her.."_

 _Flashback end_

Chaerin terdiam mendengar semua cerita Seokjin. Ia benar benar tak menyangka jika Seokjin dan Himchan saling mengenal. Ia tak dapat menyalahkan Seokjin karena perceraian Himchan dan Namjoon bukan sepenuhnya salah Seokjin. Bahkan Chaerin bisa merasakan kasih sayang Himchan kepadanya dari cerita Seokjin. Chaerin tidak bisa berkata kata lagi. Seokjin terisak dan mengusap matanya yang basah.

"Aku sudah berjanji kepada Himchan untuk tidak menyakitimu, sebetulnya aku tidak marah kepadamu. Sungguh. Aku mengerti perasaanmu kenapa kau tidak suka kepadaku. Kau adalah hidup Himchan, kau orang yang paling berharga bagi Himchan, mana mungkin aku menyakitimu.. aku selalu berusaha untuk menjagamu.. Aku yakin kau pasti sangat membenciku, kau menganggapku sebagai wanita yang menghancurkan keluargamu.. aku benar benar minta maaf, Chaerinah. Kau boleh membenciku, tetapi tolong jangan membenci Namjoon, jangan benci appamu sendiri. Ia benar benar sedih ketika ia tidak diperbolehkan Himchan untuk bertemu denganmu. Ia selalu merindukanmu.. jangan benci dia.."

Chaerin tercengang mendengar kata kata Seokjin. Ia ingin membuka pikirannya. Perlahan ia ingin menghilangkan rasa bencinya pada Seokjin. Chaerin perlahan menyadari jika Seokjin selama ini menyayanginya. Ia menyadari jika Seokjin hanya ingin menjalankan peran sebagai ibu yang baik, namun Chaerin selalu tak peduli dengan Seokjin. Chaerin hanya masih belum bisa menerima jika Himchan tidak ada disisinya lagi. Chaerin meneteskan air matanya.

"Maafkan aku.. eomma.."

"Kau memanggilku.. apa?"

"Eomma.. aku memanggilmu eomma.. apa tidak boleh..?"

Seokjin benar benar mendapat sebuah kejutan besar. Ia tak percaya bahwa Chaerin memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'eomma'. Seokjin langsung memeluk Chaerin dengan erat. Ia tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Ia benar benar senang mendengar panggilan 'eomma' dari mulut Chaerin. Chaerin membalas pelukan Seokjin. Ia mengusap air mata Seokjin.

"Jangan menangis.."

"Baiklah—aku tidak akan menangis"

Seokjin mecium kening Chaerin dan mengusap kepalanya lembut. Chaerin merasakan sebuah pelukan dari seorang 'ibu' setelah sekian lama. Chaerin memeluk Seokjin dengan erat dan membayangkan Himchan berada di dekatnya.

"Aku benar benar menyayangimu, Chaerinah. Aku akan selalu melindungimu"

"Terima kasih.. terima kasih kau tidak membenciku eomma.."

"Untuk apa aku membencimu, Chaerin sayang.. Kau gadis yang sangat baik, kau benar benar mirip dengan Himchan, tetapi kau keras kepala seperti Namjoon.."

Chaerin tertawa kecil mendengar kata kata Seokjin. Pintu ruangan Chaerin terbuka. Menyadari ada yang datang Seokjin melepaskan pelukan Chaerin secara perlahan. Namjoon dan Yoongi memasuki ruangan. Betapa terkejutnya Namjoon ketika mendapati Chaerin sudah terbangun. Ia langsung berjalan menghampiri Chaerin diikuti dengan Yoongi.

"Chaelin noona!" seru Yoongi.

Chaerin terkekeh melihat tingkah Yoongi yang lucu. Yoongi berjalan ke sebelah Seokjin dan berdiri di tepi kasur. Ia menatap Chaerin takut takut. Chaerin mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus kepala Yoongi.

"Yoongiah, kau tidak apa apa kan? Kau tidak terluka kan?" ucap Chaerin lembut.

"Yoongi tidak apa apa, Chaelin noona" balas Yoongi.

"Apa Jiyong masih menggangumu?"

"Tidak.. Chaelin noona, maafkan Yoongi. Gara gara Yoongi Chaelin noona jadi terluka, noona jadi tidur lama sekali, maafkan Yoongi.."

"Ini bukan salahmu Yoongiah.., jangan meminta maaf. Yang terpenting kau tidak apa apa"

Chaerin tersenyum kepada Yoongi. Namjoon terheran dengan perubahan drastis sifat Chaerin. Chaerin berbalik menatap Namjoon. Ia merentangkan tangannya ke arah Namjoon. Namjoon langsung memeluk erat Chaerin. Ia benar benar bersyukur melihat Chaerin tersadar kembali.

"Akhirnya kau sadar Chaerinah, appa benar benar mengkhawatirkanmu.." ucap Namjoon.

"Hiks—maafkan aku appa.. maafkan aku.. aku tidak akan kasar lagi, aku tidak membencimu, aku sayang pada appa.." balas Chaerin sambil terisak.

"Chaerinah kau tidak perlu minta maaf.. appa selalu menyayangimu. Appa selalu menyayangimu sampai kapanpun.."

Namjoon melepaskan pelukan Chaerin. Ia mengusap air mata Chaerin. ia juga mengusap pelan perban luka yang ada di kepala Chaerin. Namjoon menatap luka lebam yang ada di wajah Chaerin.

"Jadi, ceritakan pada appa kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini.." ucap Namjoon sambil mengusap pelan plester luka yang ada di pipi Chaerin.

"Aku—aku berkelahi dengan temanku.." balas Chaerin pelan.

"Berkelahi? Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Jiyong, ia teman sekelasku. Ia anak berandalan.. Jiyong mengganggu Yoongi pada saat itu, aku berkelahi dengannya.. Ia mendorongku lalu setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa apa lagi.."

"Apa aku perlu bicara dengan pihak sekolahmu?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Jangan. Aku tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah.. biarkan saja, appa. Besok saat aku masuk sekolah, aku akan berbicara padanya"

Namjoon menatap Chaerin kasihan. Ia tak tahan jika melihat putrinya terluka seperti itu. Seokjin sangat senang melihat Namjoon dan Chaerin bisa kembali seperti semula. Ia benar benar tahu bagaimana Namjoon mengkhawatirkan Chaerin. Ia juga tahu bagaimana tersiksanya Namjoon tidak bisa bertemu dengan Chaerin beberapa tahun yang lalu hingga akhirnya menyerah. Wajar jika Namjoon sangat mengkhawatirkan Chaerin.

"Eomma, tolong ambilkan aku minum.."

"Eomma?"

Namjoon terheran ketika Chaerin menyebut eomma. Ia langsung menatap Seokjin. Seokjin hanya tersenyum dan memberikan minum pada Chaerin. Namjoon benar benar tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Eomma menceritakan banyak hal kepadaku"

"Benarkah?"

"Benar.. oh iya, appa.. kapan aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Kau baru saja sadar dan kau bertanya kapan keluar dari rumah sakit, kau ini benar benar aneh, Chaerinah. Nanti aku akan bertanya pada dokter"

.

Namjoon menghentikan mobilnya didepan sekolah Chaerin. Chaerin akhirnya kembali bersekolah setelah satu bulan tidak masuk. Sebetulnya ia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit 2 minggu yang lalu, namun ia harus istirahat di rumah. Namjoon keluar dari mobilnya dan menurunkan kursi roda. Kemudian ia menggendong Chaerin keluar dari mobil dan membantunya duduk di kursi roda. Dara dan Minji yang melihat kedatangan Chaerin langsung berlari menghampiri mereka.

"CHAERIN!"

Chaerin tersenyum senang ketika melihat kedua sahabatnya datang. Dara dan Minji langsung memeluk Chaerin.

"Appa tinggal ne, kalau ada apa apa telepon saja" ucap Namjoon.

"Baik appa, hati hati di jalan" balas Chaerin.

Namjoon mencium puncak kepala Chaerin sebelum pergi. Dara mendorong kursi roda Chaerin masuk ke dalam sekolah. Banyak sekali murid yang memperhatikan Chaerin. Chaerin risih ketika diperhatikan banyak orang. Mungkin mereka terheran melihat Chaerin memakai kursi roda dan banyak sekali perban terdapat pada tubuhnya.

"Apa sudah ada yang menggantikanku untuk lomba lari?" tanya Chaerin.

"Sudah. Pada akhirnya Youngwon seonsaengnim menunjuk Taeyeon untuk lomba lari" balas Dara.

"Sayang sekali kenapa harus Taeyeon yang maju. Padahal kau lebih bagus dalam berlari" sahut Minji.

"Ah tidak, Taeyeon juga bagus. Aku juga ingin mengikuti lomba lari, namun kakiku.. tidak memungkinkan. Mungkin aku akan mencari aktivitas baru, seperti menulis lagu mungkin hahah"

"Dasar kau ini! Memang kau bisa menulis lagu hahah"

Chaerin tertawa mendengar celotehan Dara. Ia benar benar merindukan masa seperti ini setelah sekian lama tidak masuk sekolah. Merekapun masuk ke dalam kelas. Teman teman sekelas Chaerin langsung menyambut kedatangannya. Jiyong dan Youngbae terkejut melihat kehadiran Chaerin. wajah mereka mendadak pucat. Merekapun perlahan berjalan menghampiri Chaerin. Chaerin menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Chaerin.. aku ingin bicara.." ucap Youngbae pelan.

"Apa?" balas Chaerin ketus.

"Aku—aku minta maaf.." ucap Jiyong.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar! Kalau bicara yang jelas!"

"Aku minta maaf. Aku benar benar minta maaf"

"Aku juga minta maaf, Chaerin.."

"Baiklah, aku akan memaafkan kalian. Tapi jika kalian mengganggu Yoongi lagi, akan kupastikan kalian akan benar benar mati ditanganku. Kalian sudah beruntung tidak kulaporkan pada pihak sekolah"

"Ba—baiklah aku janji tidak akan mengganggu lagi"

Dara tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jiyong dan Youngbae. Bagaimana tidak, kemarin kemarin mereka masih seperti berandalan, tetapi sekarang mereka benar benar menciut didepan Chaerin. Jiyong dan Youngbae langsung pergi meninggalkan Chaerin. Chaerin tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah. Yang terpenting Jiyong tidak akan mengganggu Yoongi dan dirinya.

Chaerin ingin memulai hidup yang lebih baik. Ia sudah bisa menerima Seokjin dan Yoongi. Ia tidak melupakan Himchan, mana mungkin ia melupakan ibunya sendiri. Namun ia bisa menerima Seokjin, Seokjin mempunyai tempat sendiri di dalam hidup Chaerin. Chaerin juga sudah bisa menerima Yoongi sebagai adiknya. Terkadang mereka bermain bersama. Chaerin mulai menyayangi keluarga barunya.

.

.

 _-7 tahun kemudian-_

"Yoongiah! Sudah kubilang ini dikali bukan ditambah!"

Yoongi menatap bukunya malas. Ia benar benar tidak dalam mood untuk belajar. Chaerin menatap Yoongi kesal. Saat ini ia sedang berada di kamar Yoongi untuk membantunya belajar. Sudah biasa Chaerin membantu Yoongi belajar. Apalagi saat ini sedang masa masa ujian.

"Ayolah noona! Aku sudah mengantuk~!" ucap Yoongi malas.

"Tidak! Kau harus mengerjakan ini dulu. Ujian masuk sekolah menengah sebentar lagi. Kaupikir aku tidak tahu apa, kemarin kau bilang mengantuk ternyata kau malah bermain game" balas Chaerin.

"Tapi aku malas, noona. aku lelah belajar terus"

"Aku juga lelah, Yoongi. Aku baru saja pulang kuliah. Kalau bukan karena eomma menyuruhku untuk mengajarimu, aku tidak akan mau. Lebih baik aku tidur"

"Yasudah noona tidur saja"

Chaerin menyentil dahi Yoongi. Chaerin benar benar merasa gemas dengan Yoongi. Yoongi memegangi dahinya sambil meringis kesakitan. Tiba tiba Seokjin memasuki kamar Yoongi. Ia terheran melihat Chaerin dan Yoongi. Iapun menaruh camilan dan minum di atas meja.

"Hei, kenapa kalian ribut? Ada apa?" tanya Seokjin

"Yoongi tidak mau belajar. Alasannya mengantuk terus. Eomma tahu, kemarin ia alasan mengantuk dan ingin tidur, tapi nyatanya ia malah bermain game" balas Chaerin.

"Astaga Yoongi~ kau sadar ujianmu sebentar lagi eoh?"

"Baiklah eomma, aku akan belajar. Chaerin noona, tolong ambilkan buku diatas meja itu" ucap Yoongi

Chaerinpun berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja yang ditunjuk Yoongi. Ia mengambil buku tersebut. Ia berhenti sejenak dan memperhatikan kertas yang terselip di dalam buku. Merasa curiga, Chaerin mengambil kertas itu dan melihatnya. Ia langsung membulatkan matanya ketika melihat isi kertas itu.

"ASTAGA YOONGI! ULANGAN MATEMATIKAMU HANYA DAPAT 40! BAGAIMANA BISA!" seru Chaerin.

"NOONA BERIKAN KERTASNYA!"

Yoongi langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah Chaerin. Ia berusaha mengambil kertas ulangannya dari tangan Chaerin, namun apa daya ia lebih pendek ketimbang Chaerin. Chaerin mendorong Yoongi dan berjalan menghampiri Seokjin. Ia menyerahkan kertas ulangan matematika Yoongi pada Seokjin. Yoongi menatap Seokjin dan Chaerin pasrah. Chaerin membalas Yoongi dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Yoongi.. apa kau tidak belajar?" ucap Seokjin penuh penekanan.

"Eomma, aku benci matematika. Semua ulanganku dapat 90 kecuali matematika" balas Yoongi.

"Mulai besok aku akan memberimu soal soal yang banyak sebelum aku pergi" sahut Chaerin.

"Eomma tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus bisa dapat nilai yang lebih baik daripada ini. Eomma tidak mau kau ikut kelas tambahan hanya karena matematika"

Seokjin menatap kertas ulangan Yoongi. Ia melihat angka 40 yang besar dengan spidol berwarna merah di kertas itu. Bahkan soal soal yang menurut Seokjin mudah Yoongi tidak bisa mengerjakannya. Ia kemudian berbalik menatap Chaerin.

"Chaerinah, kau jadi pergi berlibur bersama teman temanmu?" tanya Seokjin.

"Tentu saja jadi. Bersama Hoseok juga, minggu depan kami berangkat ke Jeju" balas Chaerin.

"Yak! Kau akan pergi bersama si Hoseok itu?!" sahut Yoongi.

"Panggil dia hyung! Dia lebih tua darimu"

"Baiklah, Hoseok hyung. Untuk apa kau pergi berlibur bersamanya? Kau tidak boleh pergi"

"Hanya party biasa kau tahu"

Yoongi menatap Chaerin sebal. Ia mulai berpikiran macam macam jika Chaerin pergi bersama Hoseok. Apalagi mereka akan ke Jeju. Meski Chaerin pergi bersama teman temannya, ia tetap saja tidak suka. Entah mengapa Yoongi tidak suka jika Chaerin bersama laki laki lain. Ia benar benar trauma dengan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu dimana Chaerin terluka parah karena lelaki bernama Jiyong.

"Kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu. Hoseok orang yang baik, percayalah padaku" ucap Chaerin

"Tapi bagaimana jika ia seperti Ji—" balas Yoongi

"Tidak akan. Percayalah"

Chaerin mengelus kepala Yoongi dan memeluknya. Ia tahu kalau Yoongi sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Ia benar benar senang mempunyai seseorang mempedulikan dirinya. Ia benar benar merasakan apa yang namanya 'saudara'.

.

Chaerin sedang duduk di bangku taman kampusnya. Ia sedang melihat lihat isi album foto sambil mendengarkan lagu dengan menggunakan earphone. Ia tersenyum sambil memandang foto foto di album tersebut. Album tersebut berisi foto foto masa kecilnya. Sebagian besar berisi foto dirinya dengan Himchan. Ia tertawa saat melihat foto dirinya saat perayaan ulangtahun ke 3. Lalu foto dirinya dengan Himchan saat musim semi, ia dapat melihat dirinya dulu memakai mahkota bunga yang dirangkai oleh Himchan. Ia benar benar merindukan Himchan. Ia hampir menangis saat melihat foto Himchan menggendong dirinya dan ia mencium pipi Himchan. Chaerin berusaha menahan air matanya. Ia harus sadar dimana ia berada. Ia tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian orang orang karena tiba tiba menangis. Tetapi tak bisa dipungkiri Chaerin sangat merindukan Himchan. Hoseok memandang Chaerin yang sedang duduk. Iapun mengendap endap untuk mengejutkan Chaerin.

"Chaerin!"

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku"

Chaerin terkejut dengan kehadiran Hoseok yang tiba tiba. Iapun melepaskan earphone yang dipakainya. Hoseok langsung duduk di sebelah Chaerin. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Chaerin lihat.

"Kau menangis?"

"Eh? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang menangis?"

"Yaa.. matamu basah. Kau sedang melihat apa?"

"Hanya album foto.."

"Apa ini dirimu? Kau lucu sekali saat masih kecil haha! Lalu siapa wanita ini?"

"Aishh kau ini! Dia eommaku.."

"Eomma mu? Tapi ia tak terlihat seperti Seokjin ahjuma—"

"Eomma kandungku"

"Eh?"

"Eomma dan appaku bercerai saat aku berusia 6 tahun. Lalu appaku menikah dengan eommaku yang sekarang, Seokjin. Eommaku meninggal saat aku masih 12 tahun, ia mengidap kanker hati. Sejak saat itu aku tinggal bersama appaku dan istri barunya yang sekarang kupanggil eomma"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu—kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku soal eommamu—"

"Tidak apa apa, tenang saja. Kau juga tidak pernah bertanya, Hoseoki"

Hoseok memandang isi album foto tersebut. Ya memang Chaerin mirip dengan wanita yang ada di foto itu. Sebenarnya Hoseok juga merasa kalau Chaerin tidak mirip dengan Seokjin. Hoseok tak menyangka dengan cerita Chaerin. Ternyata kekasihnya mempunyai masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Hoseok menarik Chaerin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Dulu aku sempat konflik dengan Seokjin eomma. Saat itu aku masih benar benar terpukul dengan kepergian eommaku.. Tetapi sekarang hubunganku sudah baik baik saja, sampai sekarang. Saat ini aku benar benar merindukan eommaku. Aku sangat menyayangi eommaku, aku benar benar shock dan tertekan saat eommaku meninggal. Aku merasa tidak mempunyai siapa siapa lagi saat itu"

"Jangan menangis Chaerinah.. aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Sekarang kau punya aku, aku akan terus melindungimu. Aku sangat sayang padamu, aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Jangan sedih.."

"Terimakasih Hoseoki.. Aku juga sayang dan cinta padamu. Mmm.. aku ingin pergi ke pemakaman eommaku.."

"Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku ingin sendiri saja"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati hati di jalan"

Chaerin beranjak dari duduknya. Hoseok mencium pipi Chaerin sekilas sebelum Chaerin pergi. Chaerin berlari keluar kampus dan mencari taxi untuk menuju ke pemakaman.

.

Chaerin memasuki area pemakaman. Pemakaman tersebut sangat sepi. Mungkin hanya Chaerin yang berada disitu. Ia hafal betul dimana makam Himchan. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah makam. Ia dapat melihat nama Himchan tertera pada nisan itu. Ia mengusap permukaan nisan itu dan meletakkan bunga diatasnya.

"Eomma, annyeong. Sepertinya aku sudah lama sekali ya tidak kesini... maafkan Chaerin ya eomma, Chaerin sibuk akhir akhir ini.. Eomma aku ingin bercerita banyak sekali padamu. Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk jurusan applied music, aku sudah pernah bercerita kan pada eomma, semenjak aku memutuskan untuk berhenti berlari aku tertarik pada musik. Aku sudah menciptakan cukup banyak lagu. Seandainya kau masih disini.. pasti aku akan memperdengarkannya untukmu. Oh iya eomma, sekarang aku sudah mempunyai kekasih. Namanya Hoseok, Jung Hoseok. Ya.. aku sering bercerita padamu tentang dia, dia teman sekelasku dulu. Beberapa bulan yang lalu ia menyatakan cintanya padaku, aku benar benar tidak menyangka. Dia orang yang sangat baik, ia juga lucu, aku sangat mencintainya.."

Chaerin terdiam sesaat. Perlahan air mata menetes dari matanya. Ia kemudian memeluk nisan Himchan. Ia menangis sambil memeluk nisan tersebut. Ia ingin meluapkan rasa rindunya pada Himchan. Chaerin memejamkan matanya sambil mengenang masa lalunya. Masa masa bahagianya bersama Himchan. Dadanya terasa hangat ketika ia mengingat ingat Himchan.

"Eomma aku sangat merindukanmu, sangat sangat merindukanmu. Aku sangat ingin kau melihatku yang sekarang ini. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku sudah tumbuh dewasa. Aku ingin kau melihatku sukses besok, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Appa dan Seokjin merawatku dengan sangat baik. Aku juga senang memiliki dongsaeng seperti Yoongi. Jadi eomma tenang saja, tidak perlu khawatir... Aku benar benar merindukanmu eomma.. aku ingin melihat senyummu lagi. Eomma.. aku sayang padamu, aku juga sangat cinta padamu.. Aku akan menjadi anak yang baik dan aku akan membuatmu bangga.. Aku akan membuatmu tersenyum di surga ketika aku sukses besok, aku berjanji.."

END

YAAKK! xD gimana menurut kalian ffnya? :3 seneng? Sedih? Mengecewakan? xD hahah maaf banget ya aku nulisnya panjang banget di chapter ini – abis aku gak mau ngepotong flashback ._. aku bener bener berterima kasih sama kalian yang udah mau baca ff ini :3 makasih buat yang udah ngefollow sama ngefavorite ff ini, makasih juga sama yang udah ngereview xD aku seneng liat review dari kalian :3 Makasih banyak ya semuanya~ ditunggu reviewnya :3


	5. Chapter 5

**DEAR** **MY FAMILY**

 **(REMAKE)**

Author : hikachaan21

Rating : T

Genre : Angst, Family

Cast :

\- Lee Chaerin (as Kim Chaerin)

\- Min Yoongi (as Kim Yoongi)

\- Kim Himchan (GS)

\- Kim Seokjin (GS)

\- Kim Namjoon, etc.

Suga CL story! Typo(s)!

Yapss~ ff ini muncul sebenernya Cuma karena iseng aja sih – Cuma karena pemikiran 'Kalo semisal Himchan gak sakit nanti ceritanya gimana ya' hahah xD kalo kepo ama ceritanya yuk langsung baca aja wkwk :'v Inget ya ff ini cuma remake aja kok, cuma ngerubah alurnya dikit (mungkin) tapi gak ngerubah inti ceritanya. Sebelum baca ff ini lebih baik udah baca versi aslinya ya, soalnya diriku gak bakal ngulang flashback 2 kali :3

HAPPY READING~

 **PART 1**

.

.

"Hei hei awas awas!"

"AAK!"

Seorang bocah laki laki berusia sekitar 5 tahun itu terjatuh setelah tertabrak sepeda. Ia menangis karena lututnya berdarah. Kwon Jiyong, lelaki yang menabrak bocah itu mendengus kesal. Bocah itupun hanya menatap Jiyong.

"Kau ini kalau jalan lihat lihat! Aku juga sudah bilang awas, menjengkelkan sekali!" ucap Jiyong kesal.

Jiyongpun tak menghiraukan bocah lelaki yang terduduk di jalanan sambil menangis. Iapun kembali mengayuh sepedanya. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul 2 gadis yang sedang mengayuh sepedanya. Salah satu dari mereka berhenti dan menghampiri bocah yang sedang menangis itu.

"Chaerin, ada apa?" tanya gadis bernama Dara itu.

Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Dara, Chaerin tetap berjalan menghampiri bocah yang sedang menangis itu. Iapun berjongkok didepannya dan mengusap lembut rambutnya. Bocah itupun berhenti menangis dan menatap Chaerin. Chaerin tersenyum pada bocah laki laki itu.

"Kau kenapa menangis anak manis?" tanya Chaerin lembut.

"A-aku tertabrak sepeda, lututku berdarah, sangat sakit.."

"Ahh begitu, ayo ikut denganku, kita duduk disana"

Chaerin membantu bocah itu berdiri dan membawanya duduk di taman di sebelah taman kanak kanak. Dara hanya mengikuti Chaerin karena biasanya ia pulang bersamanya. Chaerin mengeluarkan tisu dan plester luka dari tasnya. Ia menyiram kaki bocah itu pada bagian yang terluka dengan sedikit air. Bocah itu meringis kesakitan karena terasa sangat perih. Lalu Chaerin mengeringkannya dengan tisu. Ia mengeringkannya dengan sangat hati hati. Setelah itu ia menempelkan plester luka pada bagiannya yang terluka.

"Selesai~ lain kali hati hati ne" ucap Chaerin.

"Ahh Terima kasih noona" balas bocah itu.

"Oh iya, namamu siapa?"

"Yoongi.., Kim Yoongi. Kalau noona?"

"Namaku Chaerin, kalau yang ini Dara"

"Yoongi, kau belum dijemput?" tanya Dara.

"Eumm sepertinya sudah.., baru saja mobil milik Appa berhenti disitu"

Yoongi menunjuk mobil hitam yang baru saja berhenti tak jauh dari situ. Yoongipun berdiri dan berjalan menuju mobil itu. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Chaerin dan Dara. Yoongi tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Chaerin dan Dara. Setelah Yoongi pergi, mereka lalu mengambil sepeda mereka dan pergi meninggalkan taman itu. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak mereka masih kecil. Mereka selalu bersama kemana mana. Rumah Dara searah dengan rumah Chaerin, maka dari itu mereka sering pulang bersama.

"Kalau kulihat Yoongi mirip denganmu" ucap Dara.

"Ah, Jinjja?!" balas Chaerin.

"Ne, kalian terlihat seperti saudara kembar. Apa dia kembaranmu yang hilang, uh?"

"Ahahahah! Itu tidak mungkin!"

Chaerin sudah sampai didepan rumahnya. Sedangkan Dara masih melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Setelah berpisah dengan Dara, Chaerin masuk dan memarkirkan sepedanya di garasi. Kemudian ia masuk kedalam rumah.

"Eomma~ aku pulang!" seru Chaerin.

"Ah Chaerin sayang, kau sudah pulang"

Chaerin menaruh tasnya di kursi lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Terlihat Eomma Chaerin sedang menaruh bulgogi yang baru saja ia masak di meja makan. Dengan semangat Chaerin langsung duduk di kursi meja makan. Eomma Chaerin yang dikenal bernama Himchan itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat putrinya makan dengan lahap.

"Chaerinah, apa kau sangat lapar? Makanlah pelan pelan" ucap Himchan

"Sangat sangat lapar,eomma. Oh iya eomma, aku ingin bertanya" balas Chaerin.

"Bertanya apa sayang"

"Kapan Appa pulang..?"

Himchan terdiam. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi bingung. Wajah cantiknya menyunggingkan senyum. Ia lalu mengelus lembut kepala Chaerin.

"Appa sedang bekerja. Pasti akan pulang.." ucap Himchan lirih.

"Humm... eomma selalu saja bilang begitu. Aku ingin bertemu dengan appa.." balas Chaerin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau pasti akan bertemu dengan appa, tapi tidak sekarang Chaerinah. Kalau sudah selesai makan, ganti baju lalu mandi. Kau pasti lelah. Eomma akan mencuci piringnya"

Chaerin, Kim Chaerin. Gadis berusia 12 tahun itu hanya tinggal berdua dengan eommanya. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Appanya saat ia berusia 6 tahun. Setelah itu ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Appanya lagi hingga saat ini. Setiap ia bertanya pada Himchan pasti hanya dijawab 'Appa sedang bekerja' atau 'Appa sedang sibuk'. Ia tak mengerti kenapa appanya tak pernah menyempatkan untuk datang ke rumah. Tapi ia masih sabar menunggu, Chaerin benar benar merindukan appanya. Ia berharap ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Appanya.

.

Siang ini Chaerin harus pulang sendiri karena Dara ada kegiatan klub di sekolah. Seperti biasa ia pulang melewati taman kanak kanak. Ia kembali teringat dengan Yoongi, bocah yang ia tolong kemarin. Mobil hitam yang ia lihat kemarin terparkir di depan taman kanak kanak itu. 'Sepertinya ia sudah dijemput' pikir Chaerin. Ia melihat sosok pria sedang berdiri di depan pintu mobil itu. Chaerin terkejut setelah melihat lebih jelas wajah pria itu. Pria yang selalu ia tunggu setiap hari, pria yang selalu ia rindukan.

"APPA!" teriak Chaerin.

Pria itu merasa terpanggil dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia sangat terkejut melihat Chaerin. Dengan semangat Chaerin mengayuh sepedanya menuju pria itu. Ia langsung memeluk erat pria bernama Kim Namjoon itu. Namjoon membalas pelukan Chaerin erat. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu putrinya disini.

"Appa aku benar benar merindukanmu. Aku sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu.." ucap Chaerin.

"Appa juga merindukanmu Chaerin-ah. Kau sudah besar sekarang" balas Namjoon.

Tiba tiba pintu mobil itu terbuka, keluarlah sosok wanita cantik seumuran dengan Namjoon. Perhatian Chaerin mengarah pada sosok wanita yang keluar dari mobil itu.

"Sayang, kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya sosok wanita itu.

'Sayang?'. Chaerin bingung. Kenapa wanita itu memanggil Namjoon 'sayang'. Ayahnya tak mungkin selingkuh kan?. Chaerin kembali menatap Namjoon. Raut wajahnya meminta penjelasan langsung dari Namjoon.

"Appa! Eomma!" teriak Yoongi.

Yoongi berlari menuju mereka bertiga. Ia langsung memeluk sosok wanita tadi. wanita itu menangkap Yoongi dan menggendongnya.

"Tumben sekali appa dan eomma menjemput berdua. Oh iya, Chaelin noona sedang apa disini?" ucap Yoongi.

"Kau kenal dengan gadis ini?" tanya wanita itu lembut.

Chaerin semakin bingung dengan bertambahnya kehadiran Yoongi. Yoongi memanggil Namjoon dengan sebutan 'Appa'. Chaerin menatap Namjoon dengan perasaan bingung. Ia benar benar butuh penjelasan sekarang. Namjoon menghela napas berat, lalu menatap sayang pada Chaerin.

"Chaerin-ah, Appa akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu"

.

Namjoon mengajak Chaerin menuju taman. mereka berdua duduk di bangku panjang yang ada disitu. Sedangkan Yoongi bermain di sisi lain ditemani oleh sosok wanita itu. Ia tak ingin mengganggu percakapan antara Namjoon dan Chaerin.

"Appa dan Eomma mu sudah bercerai sejak 6 tahun yang lalu" ucap Namjoon membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa?! Bercerai?!" ucap Chaerin terkejut.

"Apa Eommamu tak pernah bercerita padamu?"

Chaerin hanya menggeleng. Pada kenyataannya Himchan memang tidak pernah bercerita apa apa padanya. Namjoon mengusap rambutnya. Ia bertambah bingung.

"Appa dan Eomma sudah bercerai 6 tahun yang lalu. Itu alasan Appa meninggalkan rumah. Appa selalu ingin bertemu denganmu, namun Appa tak tau mengapa Eommamu selalu melarang. Appa sama sekali tidak diijinkan untuk bertemu denganmu. Appa tak tau bagaimana kabarmu selama 6 tahun ini, appa hanya berharap kau selalu sehat dan bahagia bersama Eommamu. Setelah bercerai dengan Eommamu, Appa menikah dengan wanita lain. Namanya Seokjin. Lalu anak lelaki itu Yoongi, ia juga anak Appa. Kau mengenal Yoongi, kan? Kemarin ia bercerita kalau ia ditolong oleh Chaerin noona dan Dara noona. Mendengar nama Chaerin Appa langsung mengingatmu. Maka dari itu hari ini Appa ikut menjemput Yoongi dengan harapan bisa bertemu denganmu" jelas Namjoon panjang lebar.

Chaerin terdiam beberapa saat. Ia terlalu shock dengan kata kata Namjoon. Ia masih berusaha mencerna kata kata yang dilontarkan oleh Namjoon. 'Bercerai? Menikah lagi? Seokjin? Yoongi? Ini semua tak mungkin' batin Chaerin. Namjoon berjongkok didepan Chaerin dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. Ia berharap Chaerin akan mengerti.

"Maafkan Appa selama ini Chaerin-ah, appa benar benar minta maaf. Appa pikir Eomma mu sudah memberitahukan semua yang terjadi padamu. Appa minta maaf" ucap Namjoon meyakinkan

Chaerin meneteskan air matanya. Ia merasa dibohongi selama ini. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Appa dan Eommanya tak ada yang mau jujur kepadanya. Namjoon mengusap rambut Chaerin dengan lembut. Tiba tiba saja tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Chaerin. Namjoon terkejut dengan kelakuan Chaerin yang tiba tiba seperti ini.

"Appa jahat.." ucap Chaerin pelan.

"Chaerin-ah maafkan Appa"

"APPA JAHAT!" bentak Chaerin.

Chaerin bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Namjoon marah. Seokjin yang sedang menemani Yoongi bermain terkejut karena tiba tiba Chaerin membentak Namjoon.

"Aku tak menyangka Appa benar benar sejahat ini. Appa meninggalkan Eomma hanya karena ingin menikah dengan wanita itu?! Aku selalu merindukan Appa, aku selalu berharap Appa pulang ke rumah dan kita dapat berkumpul bersama. Aku bosan mendengar eomma berkata 'Appa sedang bekerja' atau 'Appa sedang sibuk'. Tapi apa yang kudapatkan sekarang? Sebuah penjelasan yang seharusnya ku ketahui sejak 6 tahun yang lalu! Aku tak mengerti kenapa tak ada yang mau menjelaskannya padaku! Aku kecewa pada Appa! Appa jahat! Aku benci Appa!" teriak Chaerin.

Namjoon shock dengan perkataan Chaerin. Chaerin meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih terduduk di tanah. Air mata Chaerin mengalir sangat deras. Ia benar benar kecewa.

"Chaerin-ah tunggu—" ucap Namjoon berusaha menghampiri Chaerin.

Yoongi melihat Chaerin hendak naik ke sepedanya. Ia turun dari ayunan dan berlari menuju Chaerin. Seokjin berusaha menghentikan Yoongi namun gagal. Bocah itu sudah lari duluan. Ia tak ingin Yoongi memperkeruh suasana.

"Chaelin noona mau kemana? Jangan pulang dulu.." ucap Yoongi memegang tangan Chaerin.

Chaerin menatap sinis pada Yoongi. Yoongi hanya balas menatap polos ke arah Chaerin. 'Dia adikku? Hah tak mungkin! Aku tak punya adik! Aku benci semua ini!' batin Chaerin.

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan panggil aku Noona! Aku bukan kakakmu!" ucap Chaerin sambil menepis tangan Yoongi hingga terjatuh.

"Chaerin-ah! Dia—"

"Dia siapa?! Adikku?! Yang benar saja, aku tak punya saudara!"

Namjoon terkejut dengan kata kata yang dilontarkan Chaerin. Ia tak menyangka Chaerin akan membenci Yoongi juga. Chaerin menatap sinis Seokjin yang sedang membantu Yoongi berdiri. Seokjin merasa tak enak berhadapan dengan Chaerin yang terus menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Dan kau-! Enghh kau wanita yang telah menghancurkan keluargaku. Ishh aku benci kalian semua!" ucap Chaerin sambil menunjuk Seokjin.

Seokjin terkejut dengan kata kata Chaerin. Ia merasa hatinya tertusuk dikatai 'wanita yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya'. Chaerin naik ke sepedanya lalu pergi meninggalkan taman itu. Selama perjalanan Chaerin terus menangis. Ia ingin bertanya pada Himchan, namun ia tak terlalu yakin. Tetapi ia benar benar membutuhkan penjelasan dari Himchan.

Namjoon masih mematung di taman itu. Ia benar benar tak menyangka putrinya akan berkata setajam itu padanya. Apakah ia sejahat itu? Namjoon sadar ia salah. Ia meninggalkan Chaerin saat masih berumur 6 tahun tanpa memberi salam perpisahan. Ia juga tak memberi penjelasan apa apa pada Chaerin. Tapi ia tak menyangka jika Himchan tak pernah menceritakan masalah perceraiannya pada Chaerin.

"Apa itu Chaerin, anakmu dengan Himchan..?" tanya Seokjin pelan.

"Ne.. dia anakku. Maafkan kata katanya tadi" balas Namjoon.

"Gwenchanayo, aku mengerti. Ia hanya shock. Ia butuh waktu untuk menerima. Ayo pulang, Yoongi sepertinya lelah karena menangis.."

Namjoon memeluk Seokjin. Ia benar benar bingung sekarang. Ia tak ingin Chaerin membencinya. Namjoon memperhatikan Yoongi yang masih terisak karena didorong Chaerin tadi. Kemudian ia mengelus kepala Yoongi lembut dan tersenyum. "Ayo pulang"

.

Chaerin sampai di rumah. Ia menaruh sepedanya di garasi. Iapun menghapus air mata yang sejak tadi terus mengalir. Ia tak ingin terlihat sedih di depan Himchan.

"Eomma, aku pulang.." teriak Chaerin

"Ahh Chaerin sayang, kau sudah pulang" sahut Himchan.

Chaerinpun masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sofa. Himchan terbingung dengan sikap Chaerin. Wajah Chaerin yang basah dan seperti habis menangis membuat Himchan kebingungan. Iapun berjongkok didepan Chaerin. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajah Chaerin.

"Chaerinah kau kenapa? apa kau menangis?" tanya Himchan lembut.

"A-aku tadi bertemu dengan Appa.."

Himchan langsung terkejut setengah mati. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya di depan Chaerin saat ini. Kejutan macam apa ini yang diterima oleh Himchan.

"Eomma terkejut? Haha.. Appa sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, tentang perceraian kalian.. kenapa eomma tak pernah memberitahuku.. kenapa eomma.. hiks.."

"Chaerin.. maafkan eomma.."

Himchan meneteskan air matanya. Rahasia yang sudah ia jaga bertahun tahun terbongkar dalam sekejap. Hati Himchan terluka jika melihat Chaerin menangis seperti ini. Himchan menggenggam kedua tangan Chaerin dan menciumnya.

"Chaerin.. eomma benar benar minta maaf kepadamu.. ini semua salah eomma.. eomma tak pernah memberitahumu kenyataan yang ada, kau masih terlalu kecil saat itu, eomma tidak mungkin memberitahumu yang sebenarnya, Eomma belum bisa menentukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahumu.. eomma hanya ingin kau senang, eomma ingin kau bahagia, tidak bersedih karena eomma bercerai dengan appa.. eomma pikir dengan tidak mempertemukanmu dengan appamu kau akan melupakan dia, namun nyatanya tidak.. eomma benar benar minta maaf Chaerin sayang.."

"Eomma berhentilah meminta maaf, ini bukan salah eomma.. Eomma berhentilah menangis kau membuatku tambah sedih.."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Appamu..?"

"Kemarin aku menolong anak kecil bernama Yoongi.. hari ini aku bertemu dengannya lagi, dan ternyata ayah dari Yoongi itu Appa.. aku benar benar tidak menyangkanya.. begitu mengerikan ketika aku mengetahui segalanya.. aku benar benar benci situasi ini.. Apa eomma tahu wanita bernama Seokjin?"

"Ya.. eomma tahu Seokjin.."

Chaerin langsung memeluk Himchan dengan erat. Ia menangis sekeras kerasnya di pelukan Himchan. Begitu memilukan mendengar tangisan Chaerin. Perceraiannya dengan Namjoon benar benar membawa dampak buruk bagi Chaerin.

"Huwaaaa Eomma! Appa jahaatt, aku benci pada Appa, Appa meninggalkan Eomma hanya karena wanita bernama Seokjin itu.. Mereka bahagia diatas penderitaan Eomma.."

"Ssshhh Chaerin sayang jangan bicara begitu.. Eomma baik baik saja.. Jangan membenci Appamu sendiri.. Eomma mohon jangan benci siapapun.. Eomma baik baik saja. Sekarang Chaerin jangan menangis lagi, ne.. Eomma sedih jika Chaerin sedih.. Semua baik baik saja.."

Himchan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Chaerin. Semuanya telah berubah. Himchan berpikir kemungkinan besar saat ini Namjoon akan lebih sering bertemu dengan Chaerin. Ia tak dapat menghentikan Namjoon lagi. Ia hanya berharap keadaan akan tetap baik baik saja.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak pertemuan Chaerin dengan Namjoon. Ia selalu tak bersikap tak peduli jika melewati sekolah Yoongi. Ia mencoba menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa, sebelum ia mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Hari ini ia pulang sedikit terlambat. Ia harus berlatih untuk lomba lari yang akan diadakan beberapa bulan lagi. Ia berencana untuk langsung pulang ke rumah, karena ia tahu saat ini pasti Himchan sudah pulang dari toko rotinya. Ia melewati jalan yang biasa ia lewati. Sebetulnya ia sangat malas melewati sekolah Yoongi. Terlihat mobil hitam yang sangat ia kenali terparkir disitu. Chaerin berusaha untuk mengacuhkan mobil tersebut. Ia bsnar benar tak ingin bertemu dengan Namjoon. Terdengar suara Namjoon yang memanggil namanya namun Chaerin tak menghiraukannya.

"Chaerin kumohon berhentilah sebentar.."

Chaerin menyerah dan akhirnya memberhentikan sepedanya. Terlihat Namjoon berjalan menghampiri dirinya. Terlihat pula Seokjin sedang berdiri di samping mobil. Chaerin memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Ia benar benar tak suka situasi seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Chaerinah.. Apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Namjoon lembut.

"Hah? Aku? Keadaanku sangat tidak baik karena dihantui pikiran yang terus membebaniku" balas Chaerin sambil tertawa meremehkan.

"Lalu Eommamu?"

"Hahah, tak usah berpura pura peduli pada Eomma. Bukankan Appa sudah tak peduli pada Eomma? Lebih tepatnya sejak 6 tahun yang lalu!"

"Chaerin.."

"Pedulikan saja keluarga Appa yang baru! Ah sudahlah, aku ingin pulang"

Chaerin kembali mengayuh sepedanya. Ia benar benar marah saat ini. Namjoon merasa sangat kecewa. Putrinya sekarang benar benar membencinya. Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Seokjin. Terlihat raut wajah kecewa dari Namjoon. Seokjin mengelus pipi Namjoon dengan lembut.

"Apa ia mau berbicara denganmu?" tanya Seokjin.

"Sedikit.. Ia benar benar marah padaku.. aku tak tau harus bagaimana.." balas Namjoon pelan.

"Ia masih terlalu shock, ia masih belum bisa menerimanya, Namjoon.."

"Sepertinya begitu..aku akan datang ke rumahnya nanti.. Dimana Yoongi?"

"Ia ada di mobil"

"Baiklah.. ayo kita pergi"

.

Chaerin sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik. Ia memakan makanannya sedikit sedikit. Himchan yang sedang memotong buah buahan pun terbingung dengan Chaerin.

"Chaerinah, kau kenapa?" tanya Himchan lembut.

"Engg.. tidak apa apa.." jawab Chaerin pelan.

"Kalau begitu habiskan makananmu, ne. Nanti makanannya dingin"

Chaerin hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya. Tiba tiba bel rumah berbunyi. Himchan menghentikan aktifitas memotong buahnya. Ia segera berjalan kearah pintu depan.

"Namjoon? Kenapa kau datang malam malam?" tanya Himchan

"Engg.. aku ingin bertemu dengan Chaerin"

Himchan memutar bolanya dengan malas. Ia sudah memasang ekspresi tak suka pada Namjoon. Namjoon hanya bisa berharap kali ini ia bisa bertemu dengan Chaerin.

"Sudah kuduga. Apa kau datang sendiri?"

"Tidak, Seokjin dan Yoongi ada di luar.."

"Masuklah"

"Tidak, terima kasih.. aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar dengan Chaerin"

Himchan melihat lihat kearah luar gerbang. Terlihat Seokjin yang menggendong Yoongi sedang berdiri disitu.

"Kalian berdua tidak ingin masuk?" tanya Himchan pada Seokjin.

"ahh tidak, kami disini saja.." balas Seokjin

"Baiklah kalau begitu.."

Himchan kembali menatap Namjoon. Ia menghela napas berat. Terlihat ia sedang mempertimbangkan pernyataannya yang ingin bertemu dengan Chaerin.

"Chaerinah~ Chaerin sayang~ Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu.. Kemarilah" teriak Himchan dari luar.

"Siapa eomma?" sahut Chaerin.

"Kemarilah, kau akan tahu nanti"

Namjoon tersenyum bahagia ketika Himchan meneriakan nama Chaerin. Himchan melipat kedua tangannya dan bersandar pada pintu. Ia sudah tidak perlu menutupi keadaan sesungguhnya pada Chaerin karena ia sudah tahu semuanya. Chaerin pun berjalan keluar. Ia terkejut dengan siapa yang berada di luar pintu. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi tidak suka. Perlahan ia berjalan kearah pintu. Ia memegang ujung baju Himchan dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Himchan.

"Chaerin sayang kenapa kau bersembunyi dibelakang eomma? Ayo temui Appamu, ia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu.." ucap Himchan sambil mengelus kepala Chaerin.

"Untuk apa Appa datang kemari?! Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Appa!" ucap Chaerin sinis.

"Chaerin jangan bersikap seperti itu, dia Appamu.."

"Appa merindukanmu Chaerin.. Appa ingin melihatmu.."

Namjoon sedih mendengar Chaerin berbicara seperti itu. Namjoon berjongkok dan menatap Chaerin. Chaerin menatap sekeliling. Ia mendapati Seokjin dan Yoongi disana. Amarahnya semakin meluap. Ia benar benar tidak ingin melihat orang itu.

"Kau sangat marah dengan Appa.. Appa minta maaf padamu Chaerin" ucap Namjoon lembut

Air mata Chaerin perlahan keluar. Ia benar benar tak dapat menahan amarahnya. Iapun mendorong Namjoon agar menjauh dari dirinya. Himchan yang melihatnyapun terkejut. Ia berusaha menenangkan Chaerin.

"Aku benci pada Appa! Aku tak ingin bertemu dengan Appa lagi! Appa jahat! Bahkan Appa membawa wanita itu datang ke rumah! Aku benci Appa! Appa jahat!" teriak Chaerin.

"Astaga Chaerin kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu, Chaerin tenanglah" ucap Himchan berusaha menenangkan.

Chaerin langsung berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Himchan dan Namjoon. Ia berlari masuk ke kamarnya dan menguncinya. Himchan mengikuti Chaerin ke kamarnya. Ia menggedor gedor pintu kamar Chaerin. Namjoon tercengang dengan apa yang dikatakan Chaerin. Ia tak dapat berkata apa apa lagi. Hatinya hancur, anaknya benar benar benci pada dirinya. Ia benar benar menyesal.

"Chaerin keluarlah Eomma mohon, Jangan seperti ini. Kita bicarakan baik baik.." ucap Himchan sambil terus menggedor pintu kamar Chaerin.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Appa! Hiks..hiks.." sahut Chaerin dari dalam.

Himchan memijat kepalanya. Ia pusing dengan sikap Chaerin yang seperti ini. Himchan lalu kembali menghampiri Namjoon. Himchan menghela napas berat.

"Kau lihat sendiri tadi? Ia tak ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu berkali kali, Jangan temui Chaerin! Aku bahkan juga sudah pernah mengatakan ini padamu, apa ia masih sudi bertemu denganmu jika aku menceritakan semuanya pada Chaerin? Tragisnya kau sendiri yang menceritakan itu pada Chaerin. Kau tahu sendiri akibatnya"

"Chaerin sangat membenciku.. aku benar benar menyesal.."

"Simpan penyesalanmu itu. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, kasihan Seokjin dan anakmu daritadi hanya berdiri di luar. Aku akan menghubungimu jika Chaerin sudah ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Sungguh?"

"Aku janji"

Himchan menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Chaerin. Ia menggedor gedor pintu Chaerin.

"Chaerin keluarlah, Appamu sudah pulang.. Eomma mohon buka pintunya.."

Chaerin membuka kunci pintu kamarnya dan perlahan Chaerin menangis sesenggukan. Himchan langsung memeluknya dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Iapun membawa Chaerin duduk di kasurnya.

"Chaerin, jangan menangis seperti ini.. Eomma sedih melihat Chaerin sedih.."

"Aku benci pada Appa.."

"Sshhh Chaerin tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu.. Chaerin seharusnya tidak bersikap seperti tadi pada Appa.. Bagaimanapun juga ia tetap Appamu, Chaerin.. Ia orangtuamu juga, sama seperti Eomma.. Eomma pasti akan sedih jika Chaerin juga bersikap seperti tadi pada Eomma, apa Cherin ingin melihat Eomma sedih?"

"Tidak.. Chaerin tidak ingin melihat Eomma sedih.. maafkan Chaerin.. Chaerin tidak akan mengulanginya.."

Himchan mengelus kepala Chaerin dengan lembut. Ia mencium puncak kepala Chaerin dan mendekap Chaerin dengan sayang. Himchan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Chaerin.

"Chaerin tidak membenci Appa kan?"

"Tidak.."

"Chaerin mau bertemu dengan Appa?"

"Mau.. Tapi apa Appa masih mau bertemu Chaerin?"

"Tentu saja mau, Chaerinah. Appa sangat sangat ingin bertemu dengan Chaerin. Kalau begitu Eomma akan mencari waktu yang tepat kau akan bertemu dengan Appamu"

.

 _"_ _EOMMAAAA_ _!"_

Himchan langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Badannya basah oleh keringat. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras. Ia dihampiri mimpi yang benar benar buruk. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan perlahan.

"Astaga aku bermimpi apa.. Chaerin.."

Himchan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar Chaerin. Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar Chaerin agar tidak terbangun. Terlihat Chaerin tertidur dengan pulasnya. Himchan menghela napas lega. Perlahan ia mengelus lembut kepala Chaerin. Ia tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Chaerin yang tertidur dengan polosnya. Himchan perlahan berdiri dan kembali menutup pintu kamar Chaerin. Sudah sebulan sejak ia dan Namjoon terakhir bertemu. Besok adalah akhir pekan dan Chaerin akan ikut dengan Namjoon. Meskipun hanya 3 hari namun rasanya ia tak rela. Apalagi baru saja ia mengalami mimpi buruk yang berhubungan dengan Chaerin, ia semakin tak rela untuk melepas Chaerin.

Himchan menghentikan mobilnya. Ia dan Chaerin sampai di rumah Namjoon. Namjoon sudah menunggu di depan rumah. Mereka berduapun keluar dari mobil. Himchan sedikit menunduk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Chaerin.

"Ingat kata kata Eomma, jangan menyusahkan Appa dan Seokjin, jangan menyusahkan siapapun. Jangan berkata kasar seperti dulu lagi, Chaerin mengerti?"

"Mengerti eomma, Chaerin akan baik baik saja"

"Gadis pintar, eomma sangat sangat menyayangimu. Cium eomma"

Chaerin mencium pipi Himchan. Himchan memeluk Chaerin dengan erat. Ia benar benar tak ingin melepaskan Chaerin. Namjoon datang menghampiri mereka. Himchan melepaskan pelukan Chaerin. Chaerin kemudian berganti memeluk Namjoon. Namjoon bahagia ia bisa memeluk Chaerin lagi setelah sekian lama.

"Masuklah ke dalam, Chaerin"

"Ke dalam? tapi appa.."

"Tidak apa apa, masuk saja dulu, nanti Appa menyusul"

Chaerin menatap Namjoon dan Himchan. Kemudian ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Namjoon. Ia bertemu dengan Seokjin di depan pintu. Seokjin ingin menyapa namun Chaerin sudah memberi tatapan tak suka lebih dulu. Seokjin pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu sedih begitu?" tanya Namjoon

"Aku punya perasaan tidak enak saat ini. Semalam aku mimpi buruk dan Chaerin mengalami sesuatu yang buruk di mimpiku. Ahh itu sangat mengerikan, aku benar benar takut" balas Himchan.

"Aku akan menjaganya, tenang saja. Hanya 3 hari ia bersamaku.."

"Kumohon jaga dan lindungi dia. Jika kau menyakiti atau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Chaerin, aku tak akan memaafkanmu untuk selamanya. Ingat itu baik baik"

"Aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya, tenanglah. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu"

Namjoon berbalik meninggalkan Himchan dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Namjoon menghampiri Chaerin yang sedang duduk di sofa. Chaerin sedang memperhatikan sekeliling rumah. Namjoon duduk disampingnya dan mengelus kepala Chaerin.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Namjoon lembut.

"Aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa, lingkungan disini sangat berbeda" balas Chaerin.

"Kalau begitu ayo Appa antar ke kamarmu"

Chaerin tersenyum kepada Namjoon. Namjoon merangkulnya dan berjalan menuju kamar Chaerin. Chaerin memeluk pinggang Namjoon seolah olah tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Kenapa kau memeluk Appa terus Chaerin? Apa kau merindukan Appa eummh?" tanya Namjoon sambil sedikit tertawa.

Chaerin hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya dan masih tak melepaskan pelukannya. Namjoon mencium puncak kepala Chaerin. Ternyata Chaerin tidak berubah. Masih sama seperti dulu, seperti 6 tahun yang lalu. Tiba tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar. Perlahan pintu terbuka dan muncullah Seokjin. Chaerin mendengus kesal dan menatap Seokjin tak suka. Ia semakin erat memeluk Namjoon.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian, turunlah, Yoongi sudah di meja makan" ucap Seokjin lembut.

"Baiklah kami akan turun..., Chaerin sayang apa kau mau makan?"

Chaerin hanya diam saja dan menatap ke arah bawah. Ia kemudian menatap Namjoon. Namjoon mengelus elus pipi Chaerin. Dengan malas Chaerin melepas pelukannya pada Namjoon. Merekapun akhirnya keluar bersama Seokjin. Yoongi terlihat senang ketika melihat Chaerin, namun berbeda dengan Chaerin. Ia hanya memberikan tatapan dingin. Merekapun duduk di meja makan.

"Apa Chaelin noona akan menginap disini?" tanya Yoongi bersemangat.

"Hanya 3 hari Yoongiah" balas Namjoon.

"Berisik" gumam Chaerin.

Chaerin memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Ia sama sekali tidak mood untuk memakan makanannya. Namjoon yang mendengar gumaman Chaerin hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya Chaerin akan susah untuk berinteraksi dengan Yoongi dan Seokjin.

"Chaerinah, kudengar kau sangat suka olahraga berlari. Apa kau pernah mengikuti lomba?" tanya Seokjin.

"Apa pentingnya kau menanyakan hal itu? Kurasa kau tak akan mempedulikan tentang hal itu, lagipula kau ini siapa" balas Chaerin sinis.

Seokjin kemudian terdiam. Ia berusaha untuk tidak sakit hati dengan kata kata Chaerin. Namjoon menatap Seokjin dan memberi kode agar memaklumi sikap Chaerin. Namjoon mengelus kepala Chaerin dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Apa kau masih bersama sama terus dengan Dara?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tentu saja, kami bahkan satu kelas terus. Kami juga pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama, namun kadang Dara harus mengikuti kegiatan klub. Jadwal klubku dengan Dara berbeda. Ternyata Appa ingat dengan Dara" balas Chaerin panjang lebar.

"Tentu Appa ingat, kau bahkan pernah tak sengaja memukul wajah temanmu hingga ia menangis karena ia terus terusan menarik narik rambut Dara"

"Ahh tidaak itu sudah lama sekali, aku malu mengingatnya"

Chaerin tertawa bersama Namjoon. Namjoon merasa senang bisa melihat Chaerin tertawa seperti ini lagi. Setidaknya ia tak melihat Chaerin murung terus terusan. Seokjin tersenyum melihat interaksi Ayah dan anak ini. Ia percaya sebenarnya Chaerin adalah anak yang ramah. Chaerin hanya tak suka dengan situasi saat ini.

.

Chaerin menatap dedaunan yang terjatuh diterpa angin malam. Saat ini ia berada di halaman belakang rumah Namjoon. Ia hanya mencari suasana tenang. Namjoon melihat Chaerin sedang duduk di kursi di taman. Iapun berjalan menghampiri Chaerin dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Chaerin sayang, kenapa kau tidak tidur? ini sudah malam, kalau kau disini kau bisa sakit terkena angin malam" ucap Namjoon lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari ketenangan, Appa tak perlu khawatir, aku tak akan sakit" balas Chaerin

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan pada Appa? Kau terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

Chaerin menganggukan kepalanya. Namjoon sudah menduganya, sikapnya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Mmm.. Appa, aku ingin minta maaf karena sudah berkata kasar beberapa waktu lalu"

"Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan, Appa sudah memaafkannya. Appa tahu kau anak yang baik."

"Kalau boleh mengatakan yang sejujurnya, aku sangat sangat merindukan Appa, 6 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Setiap aku bertanya pada Eomma pasti jawabannya selalu sama. Aku hampir putus asa karena kupikir aku tak akan bertemu dengan Appa lagi. Terkadang saat aku memenangkan lomba, aku sangat ingin berkata pada Appa 'Appa! Lihat aku menang!'. Namun hanya ada Eomma disitu.. Eomma selalu menyemangatiku, Eomma selalu ada disisiku, namun aku juga ingin Appa ada.. "

"Chaerinah.. maafkan Appa.. Appa tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu tanpa kabar.. Saat itu ada masalah dengan Eommamu... Appa sangat ingin bertemu denganmu sunguh, tetapi Eommamu tidak mengijinkannya.."

"Appa ada masalah dengan Eomma.. ahh jadi suara orang berteriak yang kudengar dulu adalah suara kalian.. iya kan? Eomma tidak memberitahuku apa yang terjadi saat itu.. tapi Eomma menangis.. Aku tak ingin melihat Eomma sedih.. Eomma orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Eomma selalu menghiburku jika aku sedih, Eomma selalu ada untukku, Aku benar benar sayang pada Eomma.. Hal terburuk yang pernah terjadi ketika Eomma sakit.."

"Eommamu sakit?"

"Ne.. Eomma sakit. Pernah suatu hari Eomma tiba tiba mimisan lalu jatuh pingsan di toko. Aku benar benar panik saat itu, aku sangat takut terjadi hal buruk pada Eomma. Ternyata Eomma kelelahan pada waktu itu. Eomma berkata padaku 'Chaerinah tenanglah, Eomma hanya sedikit kelelahan, Eomma baik baik saja', tapi bagaimana aku bisa tenang melihat Eomma sakit, wajahnya pucat dan terlihat sangat lelah.. Wajar saja Eomma kelelahan, ia bekerja seperti tak pernah istirahat, bekerja hingga larut.. biasanya Taehyung samchon menemaniku di rumah hingga Eomma pulang.. Sejak saat itu aku selalu protes jika Eomma bekerja terlalu keras, maka dari itu sekarang ia menyerahkan sebagian tugasnya pada Jungkook imo..Taehyung samchon dan Jungkook imo, mereka juga sudah sangat baik kepadaku, mereka yang menjagaku ketika Eomma sedang sibuk."

"Seperti itukah.. Appa tidak tahu apa apa tentang kehidupan kalian selama 6 tahun ini.. Eommamu memutuskan kontaknya begitu saja ditambah Appa tidak boleh datang menemuimu, awalnya Appa marah dengan Eommamu.. namun lambat laun Appa mencoba mengerti"

"Meskipun aku sudah bertemu dengan Appa, namun rasanya tetap berbeda.. Tidak seperti 6 tahun yang lalu, sangat mustahil untuk bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi.."

Namjoon menarik Chaerin ke dalam pelukannya. Ia dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang amat mendalam pada diri Chaerin. Chaerin berusaha untuk menahan tangisannya dalam pelukan Namjoon. Ia benar benar merindukan sosok ayah. 6 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar bagi Chaerin dan sekarang ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan Namjoon. Namun sekarang keluarganya telah terpecah dan itu membuatnya sangat sedih. Ia berharap saat ini Himchan ada disini dan memeluknya juga seperti Namjoon.

"Tidurlah, besok Appa akan mengajakmu jalan jalan"

"Aku ingin tidur bersama Appa"

"Kalau begitu ayo ke kamarmu"

Namjoon dan Chaerin beranjak dari duduknya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Chaerin naik ke kasurnya dan merebahkan diri. Namjoon pun ikut ke kasur Chaerin dan tidur di sampingnya. Chaerin mendekatkan diri pada Namjoon. Namjoon tersenyum melihat tingkah putri kesayangannya itu. Namjoon mengusap usap kepala Chaerin dengan lembut. Lama kelamaan Chaerin mengantuk dan tertidur dalam pelukan Namjoon. Namjoon memperhatikan wajah Chaerin dengan lekat. Bertahun tahun tak bertemu dengan Chaerin membuatnya benar benar merindukan wajahnya. Terakhir kali ia melihat Chaerin sudah sangat lama dan saat itu ia masih kecil. Perasaan menyesal muncul dalam diri Namjoon. Ia benar benar menyesal telah meninggalkan Himchan dan Chaerin. Cerita Chaerin benar benar menggambarkan jika ia sangat sedih ketika Namjoon meninggalkan dirinya. Himchan benar benar merawat Chaerin dengan sangat baik hingga ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang manis. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Ia tak dapat kembali lagi bersama Himchan. Ia sudah mempunyai Seokjin dan Yoongi. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan mereka berdua. Himchan hanyalah mantan istrinya dan Seokjin istrinya sekarang yang sesungguhnya.

.

Keesokan paginya Chaerin bersiap siap untuk pergi jalan jalan seperti yang Namjoon katakan tadi malam. Hoodie putih dan celana pendek hitam selutut membalut dirinya. Ia lebih suka style seperti ini daripada harus berdandan seperti anak gadis pada umumnya. Setelah siap Chaerinpun turun kebawah. Terlihat Namjoon, Seokjin, dan Yoongi telah menunggu dibawah.

"Chaerin, ayo. Kami sudah menunggumu" ucap Namjoon.

Wajah Chaerin yang awalnya berseri seripun mendadak berubah menjadi muram. _'Kupikir kita akan jalan jalan berdua saja, ternyata..'_ batin Chaerin. Merekapun masuk ke dalam mobil. Chaerin duduk di sebelah Yoongi. Selama perjalanan Chaerin hanya diam saja dan memandang ke arah luar jendela. Moodnya untuk jalan jalan sirna sudah. Merekapun sampai di suatu taman dan turun dari mobil. Chaerin tiba tiba tertarik melihat taman yang baru saja ia pijaki. Terdapat banyak sekali pohon Cherry blossom di sepanjang jalan dan didekatnya terdapat danau. Ia merasa familiar dengan taman yang menurutnya indah ini. _'Yaa.. aku_ _tahu t_ _empat ini.._ _Setiap musim semi Eomma mengajakku kesini.._ _Appa dan Eomma_ _juga pernah_ _membawaku kesini saat aku berumur_ _5_ _tahun_ _.._ _'_ batin Chaerin. Tanpa sadar Chaerin menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu pohon cherry. Namjoon tersenyum melihat Chaerin senang melihat taman ini. Ia benar benar ingat Chaerin sangat suka dengan tempat ini.

"Lihatlah, Chaerin terlihat begitu senang berada disini. Pasti kau sudah memperkirakannya.." ucap Seokjin

"Ne.. Chaerin benar benar suka tempat ini, taman ini sangat indah jika bunganya bermekaran.. Pemandangan danau disini juga sangat indah bukan?" balas Namjoon

Namjoon mengamati Chaerin yang berkeliling. Ia memilih duduk sambil menikmati pemandangan danau. Yoongi mengajak Seokjin untuk membeli minuman yang tak jauh dari tempat Namjoon duduk. Chaerin mengambil salah satu bunga yang berguguran di tanah. Ia benar benar merasa senang berada disini. Iapun berjalan menghampiri Namjoon.

"Yoongi hati-hati! jangan berlari" seru Seokjin mengingatkan.

Yoongi terlalu bersemangat. Tanpa disadari dihadapannya terdapat Chaerin yang sedang berdiri. Brukkk! Minuman yang Yoongi pegang sukses tumpah di hoodie putih milik Chaerin. Namjoon dan Seokjin terkejut dan langsung memperhatikan Chaerin. Mood Chaerin sedang naik turun dan Yoongi menumpahkan minumannya. Chaerin memandang hoodie putih yang ia pakai telah kotor karena minuman Yoongi.

"APA KAU SADAR APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN EOH?! LIHAT BAJUKU! KOTOR KARENA MINUMAN YANG KAU BAWA! BISAKAH KAU LEBIH HATI HATI!" teriak Chaerin.

"Noona—maaf—" ucap Yoongi terbata bata

"Chaerin tenanglah.. Yoongi masih kecil, tak seharusnya kau memarahi-" balas Seokjin pelan.

"Lalu apa urusanku! Lihat bajuku!"

Yoongi ketakutan karena Chaerin marah. Ia mulai menangis karena melihat Chaerin yang marah besar kepadanya. Seokjin langsung memeluk Yoongi dan menenangkannya.

"Chaerin sudahlah, ia tak sengaja" ucap Namjoon

"Tapi bajuku jadi kotor! apa ia tak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar! seharusnya ia tak berlarian, pakai mata—"

"CHAERIN CUKUP! APPA BILANG CUKUP"

Namjoon membentak Chaerin hingga ia berdiri dari duduknya. Chaerin berjengit dan langsung terdiam. Ia benar benar terkejut ketika Namjoon membentaknya. Bahkan selama ini Himchan dan Namjoon tidak pernah membentaknya, namun sekarang untuk pertama kalinya ia dibentak oleh Namjoon. Chaerin memandang Namjoon kecewa. Perlahan airmatanya mengalir melewati pipi halusnya. Namjoon terkejut dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan baru saja. Hati Namjoon sakit melihat Chaerin menatapnya kecewa.

"Chaerin—Maafkan Appa—Appa tidak bermaksud—"

Tanpa pikir panjang Chaerin langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Ia berlari sekencang kencangnya. Namjoon langsung berlari mengikuti Chaerin. Chaerin berlari hingga arah jalan raya. Ia melewati jalan raya tanpa melihat keadaan jalanan. Tanpa Chaerin sadari sebuah mobil melaju cukup kencang kearahnya. Namjoon berhenti di pinggir jalan dan mencoba menghentikan Chaerin.

"CHAERIN AWAS!"

Namun terlambat, Chaerin terkejut ketika menyadari mobil itu berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"EOMMAAA!"

BRAKKKKK!

Chaerin tertabrak mobil dan langsung tak sadarkan diri di jalanan. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Chaerin terbentur mobil sangat keras hingga kaca depan mobil tersebut retak. Namjoon langsung berlari kearah Chaerin. Ia terduduk lemas dan memandang tubuh Chaerin penuh dengan darah. Sang pemilik mobilpun keluar. Ia shock karena telah menabrak seseorang. Namjoon terkejut ketika ia mengenali sosok yang baru saja keluar dari mobil.

"Astagaa cepat bawa ia ke mobilku! aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit" ucap pria itu.

"Bang Yongguk?!" sahut Namjoon terkejut.

"Kau? Kau Namjoon-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Sudahlah! Cepat bawa gadis ini ke mobilku! kita selesaikan urusan kita nanti!"

Namjoon langsung menggendong Chaerin dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil pria bernama Bang Yongguk itu. Yongguk segera tancap gas menuju rumah sakit. Namjoon mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Seokjin.

"Annyeong—"

"Seokjinah! Chaerin kecelakaan! Ia tertabrak mobil"

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Nanti akan kujelaskan! Sekarang aku sedang menuju ke rumah sakit, kau bawa mobilku saja untuk ke rumah sakit, sepertinya aku meninggalkan kunciku di bangku tadi"

"Baiklah aku mengerti"

Namjoon memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia lalu mencari nomor Himchan. Ia harap harap cemas menunggu jawaban dari Himchan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Namjoon—"

"Himchan ini sungguh gawat! Chaerin kecelakaan!"

"APA KAU BILANG?! BAGAIMANA BISA CHAERIN KECELAKAAN!"

"Himchan kumohon tenanglah, ia tertabrak mobil—"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang! dimana kalian sekarang?!"

"Kami sedang menuju Rumah Sakit, ah sepertinya sudah sampai—"

Himchan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Sesampainya di rumah sakit Chaerin langsung dilarikan ke Unit Gawat Darurat. Operasipun berlangsung. Namjoon sangat cemas dengan keadaan Chaerin. Ia benar benar takut jika terjadi hal buruk pada Chaerin. Ia benar benar menyesal telah membentak Chaerin tadi. Yongguk hanya terdiam. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Namjoon yang khawatir dengan anaknya.

"Jadi itu Chaerin anakmu dengan Himchan.." ucap Yongguk

"Ini salahmu.. kenapa kau menabrak Chaerin!" balas Namjoon.

"Aku minta maaf! aku tak sengaja! Ia begitu saja muncul ke depan mobilku, aku sudah berusaha untuk menghentikan mobilku namun ia tetap tertabrak"

Tak lama kemudian Seokjin dan Yoongi datang. Yoongi tak mengerti situasi yang terjadi namun ia berpikir pasti sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi karena sekarang ia berada di rumah sakit. Yongguk memandang Seokjin. Ia tak tahu siapa wanita di hadapannya sekarang. _'Siapa wanita dan bocah lelaki ini? Apa jangan jangan Himchan benar benar sudah bercerai dengan Namjoon?!'_ batin Yongguk.

"Namjoon, bagaimana keadaan Chaerin?" tanya Seokjin cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu.. Ia masih di dalam.." balas Namjoon

Himchan muncul dari balik lorong. Ia berlarian menuju ruang operasi. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya. Sesampainya disitu, Himchan langsung menarik baju Namjoon dengan kasar.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU?! BAGAIMANA IA BISA SEPERTI INI" seru Himchan.

"Himchan tenanglah—"

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG! ANAKKU SEDANG DIDALAM SANA DAN KAU MENYURUHKU TENANG?! AKU BARU SEHARI MENINGGALKAN CHAERIN DI RUMAHMU DIA SUDAH TERLUKA SEPERTI INI!"

Himchan menangis histeris. Ia memukul mukul dada Namjoon sambil menangis. Yongguk menarik tangan Himchan dan berusaha menenangkannya. Himchan terkejut ketika melihat Yongguk.

"Yongguk.. bagaimana bisa.."

"Hime ini salahku. Aku minta maaf.. Aku yang menabrak Chaerin. Ia tiba tiba muncul didepan mobilku sambil berlari, aku sudah berusaha untuk menghentikan mobilku namun ia tetap tertabrak.."

"Apa?! Berlari? Namjoon apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

"A—aku tadi tidak sengaja membentak Chaerin... Ia menangis lalu berlari meninggalkanku—"

PLAKK!

Himchan menampar Namjoon dengan sangat keras. Yongguk benar benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Himchan. Himchan benar benar dalam keadaan emosi. Seokjin memeluk Yoongi dan membawanya agak menjauh. Ia tak ingin Yoongi melihat pertengkaran yang terjadi.

"Berani beraninya kau membentak Chaerin! Bahkan selama ini aku tak pernah membentak Chaerin sama sekali! Kau jahat Namjoon! Kau jahat! Aku benci padamu!"

"Himchan.. aku minta maaf.."

Himchan memukul dada Namjoon berkali kali. Ia pantas mendapatkan pukulan dari Himchan. Ia benar benar menyesal tak dapat menjaga Chaerin. Tangisan Himchan bertambah keras dan terdengar pilu.

"Kau jahat pada putriku.. Kau jahat! Biarkan aku saja yang terluka jangan Chaerin.. Aku tak ingin melihat Chaerin seperti ini..Kenapa kau tak bisa menjaganya.."

Kaki Himchan terasa lemas. Ia merosot kebawah dan terduduk di lantai. Namjoon dan Yongguk langsung berusaha menyangga tubuh Himchan. Tangan Namjoon ditepis dengan kasar oleh Himchan.

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Tapi—"

"Jika sampai sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Chaerin, aku benar benar akan memisahkanmu dengan Chaerin untuk selamanya!"

Namjoon menegak ludahnya. Baru saja ia bertemu dengan Chaerin dan ia akan dipisahkan lagi. Ia tahu semua ini salahnya namun ia tak bisa berpisah dengan Chaerin. Yongguk membantu Himchan berdiri dan duduk di kursi. Ia memeluk Himchan dan berusaha menenangkannya. Himchan menangis di pelukan Yongguk. Sakit. Itu yang Namjoon rasakan sekarang. Ia tak tahu kenapa muncul rasa tidak suka dalam diri Namjoon. Ia tak suka melihat Himchan berdekatan dengan Yongguk. Seharusnya perasaan seperti ini tak boleh muncul, ia bahkan sudah bercerai dari Himchan dan menikah dengan Seokjin, namun kenapa rasa itu muncul kembali.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam mereka menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Pintu ruang operasi tak kunjung dibuka. Himchan benar benar sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ia benar benar takut ada hal buruk yang menimpa Chaerin. Tiba tiba ponsel Yongguk berbunyi. Himchan mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Yongguk dan menatapnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Junhongie"

 _"Kau dimana sekarang?! aku mengkhawatirkanmu.. aku mengirimu pesan berkali kali namun tak ada yang kau balas.."_

"Aku sedang di rumah sakit"

 _"Kau sakit?!"_

"Tidak tidak, aku baik baik saja. Aku tadi menabrak seorang gadis kecil. Dan ternyata itu Chaerin, putri Hime"

 _"Hime? Apa kau bersama Himchanie sekarang?"_

"Ya, dia disampingku sekarang"

 _"Aku turut sedih karena Chaerin yang kecelakaan. Katakan padanya, jika sempat aku akan kesana. Kalau begitu pulanglah sekarang, Jessi mencarimu terus"_

"Baiklah aku pulang sekarang"

Yongguk menutup teleponnya. Ia menatap Himchan. Wajah Himchan benar benar sedih dan tak tega jika meninggalkan Himchan. Apalagi bersama Namjoon dan istri barunya, Seokjin.

"Tak perlu menatapku seperti itu.. Aku baik baik saja. Pulanglah, kasihan Junhong" ucap Himchan pelan.

"Kau yakin?" balas Yongguk.

"Ya.. Ah, apa anakmu sudah lahir?"

"Tentu saja sudah. Umurnya sudah hampir 6 tahun"

"Waah.. aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Sampaikan salamku pada Junhong dan anakmu"

"Pasti, kalau begitu aku pulang. Annyeong"

Yongguk mengelus kepala Himchan dan mengucapkan salam. Iapun juga membungkuk pada Namjoon. Kemudian ia pergi dan meninggalkan mereka yang masih menunggu Chaerin di depan ruang operasi. Namjoon menatap Yongguk yang baru saja menghilang di balik lorong. Ada satu fakta yang ia dapat hari ini. Yongguk sudah menikah. _'Jadi selama ini aku salah sangka pada Himchan..?'_ batin Namjoon.

"Jadi.. Yongguk sudah menikah..?" tanya Namjoon pelan.

"Ya.. dia sudah menikah. Apa prasangka burukmu tentang diriku masih tersimpan rapi di otakmu? hahah.. tak seharusnya dulu kau menuduhku seperti itu.."

Himchan tertawa remeh pada Namjoon. Himchan memejamkan matanya dan menitikkan air mata. Ia tak ingin mengingat masa lalunya bersama Namjoon yang kelam. Namjoon mengusap rambutnya. Ia benar benar tak menyangka telah salah paham pada Himchan. Ia merasa sangat jahat. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Himchan langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan putri saya?" ucap Himchan.

"Putri anda masih belum sadar. Saya tidak dapat memprediksikan kapan putri anda akan sadar, kemungkinan dalam beberapa hari ini" balas sang dokter

"Apa—Apa ia baik baik saja..?"

"Putri anda mengalami patah tulang kaki di daerah tulang kering, ia tak dapat berjalan untuk sementara waktu. Masih dapat disembuhkan namun prosesnya sangat lama, butuh berminggu minggu hingga putri anda dapat berjalan seperti semula"

"Dokter kau pasti bercanda.. Tidak mungkin! Kurang dari 2 bulan lagi putriku akan mengikuti lomba lari, ini tak mungkin! Aku harus berkata apa pada Chaerin.. ia pasti akan sangat sedih!"

"Nyonya tenanglah.."

Himchan kembali menangis. Ia benar benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Chaerin pasti akan sangat sedih jika tahu ia mengalami patah tulang. Himchan benar benar tak ingin melihat putrinya sedih.

"Dokter, apa kami dapat melihat putri kami?

"Tentu saja, anda sudah dapat menengoknya. Permisi saya tinggal dulu"

Himchan dan Namjoon langsung memasuki ruangan Chaerin. Terlihat Chaerin masih menutup matanya tak sadarkan diri. Himchan miris melihat banyak perban pada tubuh Chaerin. Ia menghampiri Chaerin dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Chaerin dan menciuminya.

"Chaerin sayang ini eomma.. Eomma mohon sadarlah.. Eomma tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini Chaerinah.." ucap Himchan pelan.

Tak ada respon samasekali. Chaerin masih tak sadarkan diri. Himchan semakin sedih. Ia ingin melihat Chaerin kembali ceria, bukan tak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang rumah sakit seperti ini. Namjoon berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang Chaerin, namun ia berhenti berjalan ketika Himchan berbalik menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Keluar.." ucap Himchan pelan.

"Tapi Himchan—" balas Namjoon tertahan

"CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI!"

Himchan berdiri san langsung mendorong Namjoon keluar dari ruangan Chaerin. Seokjin terkejut ketika melihat Namjoon didorong oleh Himchan. Ia dapat melihat tatapan amarah dari Himchan. Perlahan ia berdiri dari duduknya karena Yoongi tertidur dalam gendongannya. Himchan memarahi Namjoon hingga menunjuk nunjuk wajah Namjoon.

"Apa kau belum puas hanya menyakitiku saja sehingga kau menyakiti Chaerin sampai seperti ini?! Jawab aku, Namjoon!" teriak Himchan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud—Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Chaerin.. aku khawatir pada anakku—"

"Anakku? Apa kau bilang, 'Anakku'? Bahkan aku masih mengingat dengan jelas 6 tahun yang lalu kau samasekali tak mengkhawatirkan keadaanku dan Chaerin! Pergilah dari sini! Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi!"

Namjoon terdiam mendengar kata kata Himchan. Ia tak dapat menenangkan Himchan yang sedang marah besar seperti ini. Himchan menatap tajam Seokjin yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Namjoon. Seokjin terkejut dan diam ketika ditatap Himchan seperti itu.

"Dan kau! Bahkan aku hanya memintamu menjaga Chaerin saja tak bisa. Aku kecewa pada kalian.. Tak seharusnya aku mempertemukan Namjoon dengan Chaerin.."

Himchan kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan Chaerin. Ia membanting pintu ruangan Chaerin dengan keras. Namjoon terdiam dan masih tetap berdiri di depan pintu. Ia mengacak acak rambutnya dengan kasar. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia benar benar menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan dulu. Ia juga menyesal tak bisa menjaga Chaerin dengan baik.

Himchan menatap Chaerin yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Ia mengusap pelan kepala Chaerin, terdapat perban yang membalut luka di kepalanya. Himchan benar benar merasa sakit jika melihat Chaerin seperti ini. Ia hanya bisa berharap Chaerin akan segera sadar. Perlahan Himchan mencium puncak kepala Chaerin.

"Chaerinah.. Eomma mohon bangunlah.. Eomma ingin melihatmu tersenyum kembali, ceria kembali.. eomma sedih jika Chaerin sakit seperti ini.. Eomma hanya punya dirimu Chaerin sayang.. Chaerin sayang pada eomma, kan? Eomma mohon segeralah sadar.."

TBC

Yuk langsung baca part 2 nya wkwkwk :3


	6. Chapter 6

**DEAR** **MY FAMILY**

 **(REMAKE)**

Author : hikachaan21

Rating : T

Genre : Angst, Family

Cast :

\- Lee Chaerin (as Kim Chaerin)

\- Min Yoongi (as Kim Yoongi)

\- Kim Himchan (GS)

\- Kim Seokjin (GS)

\- Kim Namjoon, etc.

Suga CL story! Typo(s)!

 **PART 2**

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu Chaerin tak sadarkan diri. Himchan terus terusan menjaga Chaerin di rumah sakit. Taehyung dan Jungkook bahkan sudah meminta untuk bergantian menjaga Chaerin namun Himchan menolak. Himchan menjadi jarang tidur karena ia khawatir jika ketika Chaerin tersadar ia malah tertidur.

Siang ini Himchan dan Taehyung berada di ruangan Chaerin. Taehyung berfokus pada laptopnya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Himchan memakan rotinya sambil memperhatikan pekerjaan Taehyung.

"Taehyungie~ kau tak pergi bekerja?" tanya Himchan.

"Nanti saja pergi ke kantornya, aku tidak terlalu sibuk hari ini. Aku ingin menemani Chaerin saja, noona" balas Taehyung.

Himchan mengangkat bahunya lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. Taehyung menghentikan pekerjaannya karena mendengar erangan yang tak terlalu jelas.

"Eomma.. eomma..."

"Himchan noona! Chaerin—Chaerin membuka mulutnya—"

Himchan langsung berlari menuju ranjang Chaerin. Mereka berdua sama sama memperhatikan Chaerin. Chaerin belum membuka matanya namun ia terus mengerang tak jelas. Ia terus terusan memanggil 'eomma'. Himchan menggenggam tangan Chaerin dengan erat.

"Chaerinah ini eomma.. eomma ada disini.. eomma mohon sadarlah.. eomma mohon.."

Himchan benar benar berharap penuh Chaerin tersadar. Perlahan Chaerin membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap kerjapkan matanya agar terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk. Ia merasa seluruh badannya sakit sekali. Himchan dan Taehyung langsung mengembangkan senyum mereka. Himchan menangis haru karena Chaerin akhirnya terbangun.

"Eomma..? Taehyung samchon..? dimana ini.." tanya Chaerin dengan suara parau.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit sayang.. apa perlu eomma panggilkan dokter?" balas Himchan lembut.

"Tidak perlu, eomma..AKHH KAKIKU!"

"Chaerin ada apa?!"

"Eomma—eomma—Kakiku kenapa?! rasanya sakit sekali.. kenapa susah sekali bergerak.."

"Chaerin sayang.. kau patah tulang di kaki.."

"Patah tulang—"

Chaerin shock mendengar kata kata Himchan. Ia dapat melihat kaki kanannya di gips dan kaki kirinya penuh dengan perban. Chaerin memandang kakinya tak percaya. Ia mendadak frustasi karena ia tak dapat melakukan aktifitas apapun karena ia tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Ia juga memikirkan perlombaan lari yang akan diadakan kurang dari 2 bulan lagi. Ini artinya ia tak akan bisa mengikuti lomba lari lagi. Chaerin tiba tiba menangis. Ia merasa sangat sedih karena kakinya tak bisa bergerak. Himchan langsung meluknya dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Eomma.. Aku tak bisa mengikuti lomba lari..bagaimana ini..Aku tak bisa berjalan—aku tak bisa berlari—" ucap Chaerin sambil terisak.

"Chaerin sayang tenanglah. Lupakan tentang lomba itu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesehatanmu. Kau pasti dapat berjalan lagi Chaerinah.. Dokter bilang kau masih bisa pulih, namun prosesnya sangat lama.. percayalah pada eomma.." balas Himchan lembut.

"Tapi lomba lari itu—eomma pasti akan kecewa.."

"Tidak sayang.. bahkan eomma samasekali tidak memirkan tentang lomba itu, eomma hanya memikirkan tentang dirimu. Eomma benar benar sangat khawatir tentang keadaanmu, eomma sangat khawatir ketika kau tak kunjung sadar.."

Chaerin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Himchan. Ia benar benar merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat Himchan. Ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Himchan. Himchan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Chaerin.

"Eomma.. aku ingin Appa.." ucap Chaerin lirih.

"Siapa?!" balas Himchan terkejut.

"Appa.. aku ingin appa disini.. bisakah Eomma memanggil Appa?"

Himchan terdiam sebentar. Ia benar benar harus berpikir. Yang benar saja Chaerin meminta Namjoon untuk datang. Bahkan setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, Himchan tak ingin bertemu dengam Namjoon lagi. Namun ia tak dapat menolak permintaan Chaerin. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon Namjoon. Taehyung merasa kasihan pada Himchan karena harus berurusan dengan masa lalunya kembali. Pasti sangat sakit rasanya, Ia tahu sebenarnya Himchan belum melupakan Namjoon sepenuhnya. Ditambah lagi ia harus melihat Namjoon bersama istri barunya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Namjoon.."

"Himchan? Kenapa kau menelponku"

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak terlalu, aku sedang dirumah istirahat makan siang, ada apa?"

"Chaerin ingin kau datang kemari.. apa kau bisa?"

"Chaerin?! Apa ia sudah sadar?!"

"Ya.. dia sudah sadar.. apa kau bisa datang?"

"Pasti! aku akan datang! Tunggu sebentar—"

Namjoon mematikan teleponnya. Himchan menurunkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Sesungguhnya ia benar benar tak ingin bertemu dengan Namjoon lagi. Tapi kali ini egonya kalah oleh permintaan Chaerin. Chaerin lebih berharga dari apapun. Ia tak ingin Chaerin kembali sedih.

Tak lama kemudian ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangan Chaerin. Himchan berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Namjoon telah berdiri di depan pintu dan Seokjin berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah takut takut. Sebetulnya Himchan heran mengapa Seokjin ikut datang namun ia tak terlalu mempedulikannya.

"Masuklah"

Namjoon tersenyum saat Himchan mengijinkannya masuk. Ketika Namjoon masuk, Seokjin masih berdiri di luar dan diam saja. Himchan memandang Seokjin bingung.

"Kau tak masuk?" tanya Himchan

"Sebenarnya aku datang untuk minta maaf pada Chaerin, tapi—" balas Seokjin pelan.

"Kau takut ia tak memaafkanmu?"

"Begitulah—"

"Masuk saja"

Seokjinpun masuk perlahan. Ia dapat melihat Namjoon sedang memeluk erat Chaerin. Ia miris melihat tubuh Chaerin terdapat banyak perban. Chaerin menangis saat di pelukan Namjoon.

"Chaerinah, Appa minta maaf telah membentakmu waktu itu, karena Appa kau jadi seperti ini" ucap Namjoon

"Aku takut, aku sangat takut, kupikir Appa telah tak sayang lagi padaku—" balas Chaerin

Chaerin sepertinya menyadari keberadaan Seokjin. Iapun perlahan melepaskan pelukan Namjoon. Ia memandang Seokjin dengan pandangan tak suka.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI! UNTUK APA KAU DATANG KEMARI! KAU SENANG KAN AKU SEPERTI INI! KAU SENANG AKU TERLUKA SEPERTI INI! AKU TAK BISA BERJALAN!" teriak Chaerin.

"Chaerin, tenanglah" ucap Taehyung pelan.

"SEMUA INI TERJADI KARENA KAU! JIKA KAU TAK DATANG KE KEHIDUPANKU SEMUA INI TAK AKAN TERJADI! AKU TAK INGIN MELIHATMU! PERGI DARI SINI!"

Chaerin mengambil vas bunga di meja sebelah ranjangnya dan melemparnya ke arah Seokjin. Seokjin refleks bergerak mundur dan vas itu jatuh tepat di depannya. Himchan terkejut melihat reaksi Chaerin yang seperti ini. Ia tak menyangka jika putrinya akan tertekan sejauh ini jika melihat Seokjin. Namjoon dan Taehyung langsung berjalan menghampiri Seokjin. Seokjin benar benar terlihat shock dengan sikap Chaerin.

"Taehyung, Namjoon, bawa Seokjin keluar dari sini. Tenangkan ia, ia sangat shock. Aku akan menenangkan Chaerin" ucap Himchan.

Taehyung dan Namjoon langsung menuruti perintah Himchan. Himchan menghampiri Chaerin dan menenangkannya. Chaerin menangis sekencang kencangnya dalam pelukan Himchan. Himchan merasa bingung. Ia merasa sedih jika Chaerin seperti ini, ia tahu apa yang Chaerin rasakan saat ini. Namun di sisi lain ia juga merasa kasihan pada Seokjin, ia harus diserang kata kata tajam yang keluar dari mulut Chaerin.

"Chaerinah.. kenapa kau kasar pada Seokjin tadi.." ucap Himchan pelan.

"Aku benci padanya, aku tak suka padanya. Jika ia tak muncul dalam kehidupan kita semuanya tak akan seperti ini.." balas Chaerin.

"Sshh, jangan berkata seperti itu Chaerinah.. tidak baik menimpakan semua kesalahan pada orang lain.. sekarang kau tenanglah.. eomma disini.."

Seokjin terduduk di luar ruangan Chaerin. Ia menutup wajahnya sambil menangis. Ia benar benar tak menyangka jika Chaerin akan sebegitu jauh membencinya. Ia merasa telah merusak kebahagiaan orang lain. Taehyung memandang Seokjin dengan tatapan asing. Ini pertamakalinya ia bertemu dengan istri baru Namjoon.

"Maafkan sikap Chaerin tadi, ia baru saja sadar. Ia masih shock dan belum bisa menerima keadaan, kumohon kau mengerti.." ucap Taehyung.

Taehyung kemudian membungkukkan badannya dan kembali masuk kedalam ruangan Chaerin. Namjoon masih berusaha menenangkan Seokjin. Namjoon merasa keadaan semakin sulit.

"Kembalilah masuk ke dalam, Chaerin membutuhkanmu.. lebih baik aku pulang saja.." ucap Seokjin pelan.

"Kau yakin? ayo kuantar pulang.." balas Namjoon.

"Tidak perlu, aku pulang sendiri saja.. kau masuklah"

"Kau yakin?"

Seokjin menganggukan kepalanya. Namjoon kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan kembali. Taehyung sedang membersihkan pecahan vas yang dilempar Chaerin tadi. Chaerin sudah lebih tenang. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menidurkan badannya. Himchan mengusap usap kepala Chaerin dengan lembut agar segera tertidur. Merasa Chaerin nafasnya sudah teratur dan yakin telah tertidur, Himchan perlahan mengangkat lengannya agar Chaerin tak terbangun. Himchan memandang Chaerin dengan khawatir.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa Chaerin bisa bersikap sekasar tadi.." ucap Himchan lirih.

"Semua ini salahku.. karena diriku Chaerin jadi bersikap seperti ini" balas Namjoon.

"Aku tak ingin menyalahkan siapapun disaat seperti ini.. tapi aku juga tak membenarkan sikapmu"

"Eumm.. noona, aku harus pergi sekarang. 1 jam lagi aku ada rapat" sela Taehyung.

"Ah kalau begitu pergilah, maaf aku merepotkanmu terus"

"Tidak, kau samasekali tak merepotkanku, noona. Aku pergi dulu, Annyeong"

Taehyung pun keluar dari ruangan. Ia terkejut melihat Seokjin yang masih terdiam di luar ruangan. Iapun mendekati Seokjin. Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Taehyung.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Taehyung

"Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang.." balas Seokjin.

"Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak.. terima kasih"

"Tak usah menatapku seperti itu~ aku orang baik baik. Aku juga sudah punya pacar"

"Bukan—bukan seperti itu—"

"Ayo ikut saja denganku"

Seokjin pun akhirnya berdiri. Ia ragu ragu dengan Taehyung. Sebenarnya Taehyung mengajak Seokjin agar tahu sifatnya seperti apa. Merekapun keluar dari rumah sakit dan masuk ke dalam mobil Taehyung. Seokjin diam saja selama perjalanan karena ia tak mengenal Taehyung.

"Aku belum tahu namamu, kau istri Namjoon hyung kan?" ucap Taehyung membuka pembicaraan

"Ya.. namaku Seokjin" balas Seokjin pelan

"Kalau aku Taehyung, aku adik Himchan noona"

"Ah.. aku ingat Himchan dulu pernah menyebut nama Taehyung.."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Seokjin noona. Seokjin noona, maafkan sikap Chaerin tadi ya, tak biasanya ia bersikap seperti tadi.."

"Ah tidak apa apa.. aku mengerti"

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar jawaban Seokjin. Seokjin memilih diam setelah Taehyung mengajak berbicara. Ia merasa tak enak dengan Taehyung.

"Chaerin sebenarnya gadis yang sangat manis. Ia sangat baik dan selalu ceria. Namun akhir akhir ini kata Himchan noona emosinya sedang naik turun, aku kasihan padanya.."

"Aku dapat merasakannya, aku percaya jika Chaerin adalah gadis yang baik.. tapi ia tak menyukai keberadaanku.."

"Chaerin benar benar mirip dengan Himchan noona. Ia sangat terus terang kepada orang orang. Ia selalu mengekspresikan jika ia suka atau tidak suka. Chaerin menjadi gadis tangguh seperti Himchan noona.."

"Ya.. aku merasa Chaerin mirip dengan Himchan"

"Himchan noona adalah orang yang sangat kuat. Ia tak pernah menangis meskipun dimarahi oleh eomma dan appa kami. Dulu saat kami masih kecil, aku pernah diganggu oleh teman teman sekolah Himchan noona yang jauh lebih tua dariku dan Himchan noona berkelahi dengan teman temannya itu karena mereka mencegatku di jalan dan membuatku menangis ketakutan. Pulang pulang ia banyak luka memar di wajahnya dan luka kecil di tangannya karena terjatuh. Himchan noona langsung dimarahi habis habisan oleh eomma dan appa. Tetapi ia tak menangis samasekali. Ia hanya diam saja. Bahkan setelah dimarahi Himchan noona datang kepadaku agar aku segera tenang. Sungguh, ia tak pernah menangis dan bagiku ia sangat kuat. Namun aku tak mengerti kenapa sejak ia bercerai dengan Namjoon hyung ia benar benar menjadi sangat rapuh.. Ia sering menangis. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.. Ia dihadapkan oleh sebuah realita yang menyakitkan. Ia harus merawat Chaerin sendiri dan Chaerin tak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang ayah. Namun bagiku Himchan noona tetap orang yang kuat, karena ia bisa menjalani kehidupan seperti itu. Aku sangat kasihan pada Himchan noona, aku harus bisa melindungi Himchan noona yang rapuh saat ini. Dulu Himchan noona yang melindungiku, sekarang giliran aku yang harus melindunginya.. Himchan noona dan Chaerin adalah orang yang sama sama akan berterus terang jika ia tak suka kepada orang. Namun mereka tak pernah dendam kepada siapapun. Dan kupikir ia tak suka padamu karena menurutnya kau adalah orang yang membuatnya tak bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang Namjoon hyung"

"Begitu ya.. Himchan adalah orang yang sangat baik bagiku, dia teman sekelasku dulu.. Sepertinya kehadiranku merubah segalanya.."

"Aku tak tahu dulu Seokjin noona sekelas dengan Himchan noona. Ia sangat baik kan. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu tak enak, sungguh. Aku hanya menceritakan yang sebenarnya.. mereka sama sama kehilangan Namjoon hyung, dan kuharap kau mengerti kenapa sikap mereka seperti itu"

.

.

Chaerin terbangun dari tidurnya. Keadaannya sedikit membaik. Sudah 2 hari sejak kejadian pelemparan vas bunga. Himchan, Namjoon, maupun Taehyung sama sama tak mengungkit kejadian pada hari itu. Mereka hanya berfokus pada Chaerin. Himchan mengambil makanan yang baru saja diantar oleh perawat dan mendekatkannya pada Chaerin.

"Aku tak suka makanan rumah sakit.. Aku ingin makan masakan eomma" ucap Chaerin

"Chaerinah. ini semua demi kesehatanmu. Dimakan ne" balas Himchan.

"Eomma, Appa kapan datang?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, ia kan sudah janji padamu akan datang setiap hari heum.."

Chaerin memakan makanannya. Ia sesungguhnya sangat tak suka dengan makanan dari rumah sakit. Rasanya sangat hambar di lidahnya. Jika saja bukan karena Himchan yang memaksanya ia tak akan makan. Himchan duduk di samping ranjang Chaerin dan memperhatikan Chaerin makan.

"Eomma, berceritalah sesuatu. Aku ingin Eomma bercerita"

"Eomma harus bercerita apa, Chaerinah"

"Apa saja, mungkin Eomma punya cerita lucu saat Eomma sekolah?"

"Saat sekolah ya.. Hahah, ya~ eomma ingat"

"Ceritakan eomma, ceritakan"

"Jadi, dulu saat Eomma masih di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama, Eomma pernah dihukum oleh guru matematika Eomma. Saat itu Eomma lupa membawa tugas yang harus dikumpulkan pada hari itu. Guru matematika Eomma marah dan menghukum Eomma. Eomma dihukum berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah. Padahal lapangan sekolah eomma sangatlah luas"

Namjoon mengintip dari kaca ruangan Chaerin. Ia baru saja datang. Sepertinya Himchan dan Chaerin sedang mengobrol. Iapun masuk ke dalam ruangan. Himchan menghentikan ceritanya sejenak dan melihat Namjoon memasuki ruangan. Namjoon menatap wajah Himchan yang pucat. _'Apa ia sakit?'_ batin Namjoon.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Eomma sedang bercerita tentang kejadian saat eomma sekolah dulu" balas Chaerin.

"Kau tak sibuk hari ini?" sahut Himchan.

"Tidak, aku tidak sibuk. Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku"

"Eomma~ lanjutkan ceritanya"

"Hahah baiklah baiklah.. Eomma lalu berlari keliling lapangan sekolah. Eomma masih memakai seragam sekolah dan saat itu cuacanya sangat panas. Saat putaran ke 7 Eomma terjatuh karena menginjak tali sepatu Eomma sendiri. Kaki eomma lecet dan rasanya sangat sakit. Rasanya seperti tak bisa berjalan. Lalu tiba tiba saja guru olahraga eomma datang. Ia bertanya kepada eomma, 'Himchan, kenapa kau disini?', lalu eomma berkata jika eomma dihukum berlari mengelilingi lapangan oleh guru matematika. Lalu guru olahraga eomma terkejut, yaah.. tentu saja ia terkejut karena 3 hari lagi eomma ada lomba lari dan eomma harus jaga kesehatan. Lalu eomma digendong oleh guru olahraga eomma menuju UKS. Jika kau tahu Chaerinah, Ia sangaaatttlah tampan, ia masih muda, dan banyak sekali siswi yang mengidolakannya. Rasanya seperti seorang putri ketika digendong olehnya, banyak siswi yang menatap iri pada eomma sepanjang jalan menuju UKS. Yang jelas guru olahraga eomma sangat sangat baik dan tampan—"

"Aku yakin lebih tampan diriku daripada guru olahragamu itu, Himchanie"

"Tentu saja lebih tampan guru olahragaku, Namjoon bodoh. Ia sangat tampan dan baik. Setelah sampai di UKS ia mengobati eomma. Setelah mengobati eomma, ia lalu menghampiri guru matematika eomma. Ia menghampiri guru matematika eomma dan memarahinya. Rasanya eomma ingin tertawa sepuasnya saat itu. Lalu sahabat eomma yang bernama Yongguk datang menemui eomma di UKS sepulang sekolah. Karena kaki eomma rasanya sakit sekali, eomma memintanya untuk menggendong eomma sampai ke parkiran untuk mengambil sepeda, lalu ia mengantarkan eomma pulang"

"Wahh.. sahabat eomma yang bernama Yongguk itu baik sekali"

Himchan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Chaerin. Memang kenyataan jika Yongguk sangat baik kepadanya. Namjoon sedikit tak suka mendengar nama Yongguk. Ia ingin tahu lebih jauh sebenarnya apa hubungan Himchan dengan Yongguk.

"Panggil dia Yongguk samchon, Chaerinah. Ia seumuran dengan eomma" ucap Himchan

"Baiklah, Yongguk samchon. Seperti apa orangnya, eomma?" balas Chaerin penasaran.

"Ia sangat sangat baik, ia benar benar sahabat eomma yang paling baik. Hubungan eomma dengan Yongguk samchon seperti halnya dirimu dengan Dara. Eomma kenal dia sejak Sekolah Dasar. Dulu Yongguk samchon adalah anak yang sangat pendiam. Ia tak bicara kepada orang orang di kelas, waktu istirahat pun ia memilih untuk di kelas. Eomma mulai berpikir 'sebetulnya ia kenapa?'. Lalu eomma memutuskan untuk menyapanya dan mengajaknya bicara. Ternyata ia orang yang sangat baik dan ramah. Sejak saat itu eomma dan Yongguk menjadi dekat. Kami selalu bersama sama, dan kebetulan sekali rumah kami berdekatan. Orangtua kami juga mempunyai hubungan yang baik. Bahkan Eomma dan Taehyung samchon pernah tidur di rumahnya, Haraboji dan Halmeoni mu sedang ke luar negeri waktu itu, jadi eomma dan Taehyung samchon dititipkan oleh Appa dan Eomma Yongguk samchon. Lalu pada saat kelulusan Sekolah Menengah Pertama, eomma dikejutkan oleh Yongguk samchon akan pindah ke Amerika. Eomma benar benar sedih, eomma tak ingin berpisah dengannya, eomma benar benar merasa kehilangan. Beberapa tahun kemudian, ketika eomma di rumah tiba tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu. Eomma pun membukakannya, ada seorang laki laki laki dan perempuan. Eomma awalnya tak mengenali laki laki tersebut, namun kemudian eomma sadar jika laki laki itu Yongguk samchon. Ia benar benar sangatlah berbeda. Dan perempuan yang berdiri di sebelahnya ternyata pacarnya. Namanya Choi Junhong, ia keturunan Korea-Amerika. Ia sangat cantik dan tinggi. Ia bekerja sebagai model, eomma benar benar tidak menyangka jika Yongguk samchon akan mendapatkan pacar seorang model. Yongguk orang yang sangat pendiam tiba tiba berubah dan mendapatkan pacar seorang model, waah yang benar saja. Eomma banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka. Lalu mereka kembali ke Amerika dan menikah disana. Terakhir kali eomma bertemu dengan mereka sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu.. Lalu eomma bertemu dengan Yongguk samchon lagi kemarin.. Chaerinah, sebenarnya ia yang menabrakmu.."

"Yongguk samchon yang menabrakku..?"

"Ya.. begitulah, ia tak sengaja menabrakmu. Ia bilang tiba tiba saja kau muncul di depan mobilnya, ia sudah berusaha untuk menghentikannya namun kau terlanjur tertabrak.."

"Ah.. sepertinya aku telah membuat Yongguk samchon merasa bersalah.."

"Kau tak marah padanya?"

"Tidak, Eomma. Jika kupikir pikir aku yang tidak hati hati, aku tidak melihat keadaan lalu lintas.."

Himchan mengusap kepala Chaerin lembut. Sepertinya Chaerin mulai bisa berpikir dewasa. Ia berharap Chaerin bisa seperti ini jika menghadapi sesuatu. Terutama soal Seokjin, Himchan masih belum berani mengungkit nama Seokjin di hadapan Chaerin. Tiba tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangan Chaerin. Himchanpun berdiri dan membukakan pintunya.

"Yongguk!" seru Himchan senang.

"A-yo wassup" balas Yongguk sambil melakukan tos dengan Himchan.

"Chaerinah, ini Yongguk samchon yang eomma baru saja ceritakan. Ayo kalian masuk ke dalam"

Yongguk, Junhong, dan seorang gadis kecil yang digandeng Junhong pun masuk ke dalam ruangan. Namjoon berdiri dan membungkuk memberi salam. Melihat Yongguk datang bersama keluarganya benar benar menjadi sebuah tamparan untuknya. Jika mengingat masa lalu, ia benar benar merasa bersalah telah menuduh Himchan dan menganggap Yongguk sebagai perusak rumah tangganya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Yongguk samchon. Eomma bercerita banyak tentangmu" sapa Chaerin ramah.

"Apa yang eommamu ceritakan tadi haha" balas Yongguk.

"Apa saja~ Yonggukie, siapa gadis kecil ini? apa dia anakmu?" sahut Himchan.

"Jessi, say Hi to Himchan imo" ucap Junhong lembut.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum malu malu menatap Himchan. Himchan benar benar gemas melihat gadis kecil itu. Pita di rambutnya menambah kesan imut pada gadis itu. Himchanpun berjongkok dihadapan gadis kecil itu dan menyetarakan tinggi mereka.

"Hi, Himchan aunt- eh imo" sapa gadis itu.

"Haha, Himchan imo, cutie. What's your name?" balas Himchan lembut.

"Jessica Bang"

"That's a good name. Can I call you Jessi?"

"Yes, you can"

Himchan tersenyum lebar menatap Jessi. Ia benar benar menyukai anak kecil. Ia mencubit pipi tembam Jessi. Junhong dan Yongguk hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi Himchan dan Jessi. Himchanpun menggendong Jessi dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya.

"Junhongie, apa ia hanya bisa bahasa Inggris?" tanya Himchan.

"Tidak, ia bisa bahasa Korea, hanya saja tidak terlalu lancar" balas Junhong.

"Ayo nak, kukenalkan pada Chaerin eonni"

"Hi, Jessi~"

"Chae-lin eon-ni?"

"Yaa kau benar anak manis"

Chaerin mengelus elus pipi Jessi. Ia senang melihat Jessi. Baginya Jessi benar benar gadis kecil yang imut. Jessi menjulurkan tangannya menuju kepala Chaerin. Ia mengelus elus bagian yang diperban. Chaerin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jessi.

"Sakit?" tanya Jessi.

"Ya, ini sakit" balas Chaerin.

"Kalau aku mengelusnya seperti ini, apa sakit?"

"Tidak anak manis~"

"Nah, Jessi, kalau yang ini Namjoon samchon" sela Himchan sambil menunjuk Namjoon.

"Hello, Namjoon samchon"

"Hi Jessica~ boleh aku menggendongnya?" tanya Namjoon

Yongguk menganggukan kepalanya. Himchan lalu menyerahkan Jessi dengan perlahan. Namjoon pun mendudukan Jessi di pangkuannya. Sepertinya Jessi suka berada di pangkuan Namjoon. Ia memeluk erat tangan Namjoon. Namjoon sangat senang melihat Jessi. Melihat Jessi ia teringat dengan Chaerin saat masih kecil.

"Ternyata benar kata eomma, Junhong imo sangatlah cantik dan tinggi" ucap Chaerin.

"Ah Chaerinah tidak seperti itu~ Himchanie kau berlebihan menceritakanku padanya" balas Junhong.

"Tapi benar kan, Junhongie. Kau cantik, tinggi, baik, dan kau seorang model. Pantas saja Yongguk menyukaimu" balas Himchan.

"Tentu saja aku menyukai Junhong, aku tak mungkin menyukaimu. Kau saja dulu seperti laki laki begitu" sahut Yongguk.

"Seperti laki laki?" sahut Namjoon dan Chaerin bebarengan.

Namjoon dan Chaerin langsung menatap Himchan. Wajah Himchan mulai memerah menahan malu. Yongguk hanya tertawa melihat wajah Himchan yang memerah. Himchan hanya ikut tertawa dan mencoba menjelaskan.

"Yak! Yongguk diamlah~ aku tidak seperti laki laki~"

"Siapa yang dulu memecahkan jendela kelas dengan bola?"

"Itu tidak sengaja-"

"Siapa yang dihukum guru mengelilingi lapangan 10 kali?"

"Itu-"

"Siapa yang berani berkelahi dengan kakak kelas laki laki kemudian ketika sampai dirumah dimarahi habis habisan?"

"Yak! Waktu itu mereka mengganggu Taehyung. Tentu saja aku tak akan tinggal diam"

"Eomma, kau mengerikan, hahah"

"Yonggukie kenapa kau membongkar aibku di depan anakku~ Tidak Chaerinah, eomma tidak semengerikan itu"

"Meskipun eommamu mengerikan seperti itu, tetapi eommamu orang sangat baik. Ia tak pernah dendam pada siapapun"

"Tumben sekali kau memujiku, Yonggukie"

Merekapun tertawa mendengar adu mulut antara Himchan dan Yongguk. _'Mungkin karena itu eomma tidak pernah merasa tak suka pada Appa dan Seokjin..'_ batin Chaerin. Seharian itu pun mereka membicarakan masa kecil mereka. Namjoon takjub dengan cerita masa kecil Himchan. Ia tak pernah tahu kisah masa kecil Himchan. Dulu ia berpikir ia tahu segalanya tentang Himchan, namun ternyata ada yang lebih tahu dan lebih lama kenal dengan Himchan.

Yongguk dan keluarganya pamit untuk pulang. Jessi tertidur dengan nyamannya di pelukan Namjoon. Dengan hati hati Namjoon menyerahkan Jessi pada Junhong agar tak terbangun. Setelah mereka pulang, suasana kembali tenang. Tiba tiba saja Himchan merasa sakit kepala. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan menuju ranjang Chaerin. Namjoon merasa ada yang tak beres pada diri Himchan. Ia merasa wajah Himchan terlihat lebih pucat.

"Eomma, aku mengantuk" ucap Chaerin.

"Kau tadi baru saja bangun dan sekarang ingin tidur lagi?" balas Himchan

"Bagaimana lagi eomma~ aku mengantuk"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, sayang.."

Himchan mengusap lembut kepala Chaerin. Perlahan lahan Chaerin menutup matanya dan tertidur. Setelah yakin Chaerin telah tertidur, Himchan berhenti mengusap kepala Chaerin dan beralih memegangi kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Namjoon terkejut ketika melihat darah mengalir dari hidung Himchan.

"Astaga Himchan! Hidungmu!" seru Namjoon.

"Ada apa-" balas Himchan sambil menyentuh hidungnya.

Himchan terkejut ketika melihat darah menetes dari hidungnya. Ia menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya agar Namjoon tenang. Ia tak ingin Chaerin sampai terbangun dan tahu jika ia mimisan. Himchan langsung berlari ke wastafel dan membersihkan hidungnya. Namjoon berjalan dan memeriksa keadaan Himchan. Ia langsung menahan bahu Himchan ketika hampir ambruk.

"Kepalaku sangat sakit" ucap Himchan lemah.

"Kupanggilkan dokter—" balas Namjoon khawatir.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. aku hanya lelah"

Namjoon membawa Himchan ke sofa. Ia menatap Himchan khawatir. Meskipun sudah lama sekali berpisah, namun entah mengapa ia menjadi dekat kembali dengan Himchan karena menjaga Chaerin. Himchan sepertinya sadar ditatap oleh Namjoon.

"Tak usah melihatku seperti itu, aku hanya lelah. Mungkin karena aku tak tidur semalam" ucap Himchan.

"Kenapa kau tak tidur? Kondisimu sekarang lemah, aku terkejut ketika Chaerin bercerita jika kau pernah pingsan dulu" balas Namjoon

"Chaerin bercerita padamu? ahh aku hanya kelelahan. Dokter dulu berkata kepadaku aku hanya terbebani pikiran dan terlalu banyak bekerja. Hanya itu saja, jangan bercerita pada Chaerin jika aku mimisan tadi, aku tak ingin ia khawatir"

"Aku khawatir padamu—"

"Tak usah berlebihan seperti itu.. Aku baik baik saja.. kita tak punya hubungan apa apa lagi, lebih baik kau memikirkan keluargamu daripada membuang waktumu hanya untuk mengkhawatirkanku.."

Namjoon terdiam. Kata kata Himchan memang benar, mereka tak punya hubungan apa apa lagi. Namun apa salahnya jika ia khawatir pada Himchan. Ia sadar ia telah membuat Himchan kecewa padanya. Pantas jika Himchan berkata seperti itu. Ia masih dapat melihat dari sorot mata Himchan kepadanya. Namjoon tahu jika kekecewaan yang telah ia goreskan tak dapat hilang dengan begitu saja.

"Namjoonah.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu.. Aku merahasiakan ini dari siapapun.."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Apa kau ingat dulu saat Chaerin meminta seorang adik? Sebenarnya aku benar benar hamil dulu.. dokter bilang kandunganku saat itu sudah 6 minggu"

"Apa?! kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahumu? Kau selalu pulang malam, seperti tak ada waktu untuk bicara denganmu walau hanya 1 detik. Lalu aku berencana untuk memberitahumu setelah pulang dari apartemen Youngjae, namun ternyata aku melihat 'sesuatu yang tak ingin kulihat'. Lalu kita bertengkar dan kau pergi dari rumah. Kalau seperti itu bagaimana aku bisa memberitahumu? Apalagi kau menuduhku dengan Yongguk.. jika aku memberitahumu yang ada kau akan berpikiran yang macam macam.. dan setelah itu kau mengirimkan surat cerai padaku.."

"Lalu kandunganmu.."

"Aku sangat stress saat itu, aku benar benar tertekan saat kau menceraikanku.. Lalu sekitar satu minggu sebelum persidangan, aku mengalami pendarahan dan aku keguguran.. hanya Jungkook yang tahu akan hal ini karena ia yang membawaku ke rumah sakit.. bahkan Taehyung saja tidak tahu, jika ia tahu bisa bisa kau dibunuh olehnya.. Aku berpikir, seandainya kau tahu jika aku hamil pun kau tak akan kembali padaku.. maafkan aku telah merahasiakan ini darimu"

Namjoon meremas rambutnya frustasi. Ia tak menyangka jika Himchan hamil saat itu dan bisa bisanya ia tak tahu akan hal itu. _'Kemana saja aku selama ini..? sejahat itukah aku..?'_ batin Namjoon. Himchan menggenggam tangan Namjoon. Ia tak ingin Namjoon terlalu memikirkan hal ini.

"Maafkan aku.. sungguh aku minta maaf.. aku sangat jahat padamu.."

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf, Namjoonah.. semua sudah berlalu. Itu sudah terjadi lama sekali.. Ini juga salahku tak bisa menjaga kandunganku dengan baik.."

"Maafkan aku.. aku benar benar minta maaf"

"Sudahlah.. aku tak ingin mendengar kata maaf lagi keluar dari mulutmu.. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu, aku tak ada dendam apapun denganmu dan Seokjin, jadi semuanya baik baik saja.."

Namjoon benar benar menyesal. Ia hanya terdiam mendengar kata kata Himchan. Ia menatap Himchan sedih. Himchan membalasnya dengan senyuman. Meskipun wajah Himchan sangat pucat namun bagi Namjoon wajahnya tetap terlihat cantik.

"Tidurlah.. kau lelah kan? Aku yang akan menjaga Chaerin. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, aku tak ingin Chaerin sedih jika tahu kau sakit.."

Namjoon berdiri dari duduknya. Ia bermaksud agar Himchan bisa memakai sofanya untuk tidur. Himchan pun menidurkan dirinya. Tak lama kemudian Himchanpun tertidur dengan pulas. Namjoon menatap wajah Himchan. Ia merasa Himchan lebih kurus dibanding 6 tahun yang lalu. Wajahnya pun terlihat sangat lelah. Namjoon mengusap pipi Himchan dengan lembut. _'Aku jahat sekali ya padamu? Seharusnya kau membenciku.. Tapi kenapa kau dengan mudahnya memaafkanku? Kau terlalu baik padaku, Himchanie.._ _Aku meninggalkanmu dengan begitu saja, dan kau hanya bisa pasrah. Aku sudah menyakitimu terlalu dalam, kau melihatku berciuman dengan Seokjin, lalu kita bertengkar dan aku meninggalkanmu dengan Chaerin, dan dengan mudahnya aku menceraikanmu.. Semua ini salahku tak pernah mendengar penjelasan darimu.. Dan baru saja aku mengetahui jika kau hamil pada saat itu. Aku merasa tak bisa menjagamu.. Aku tak bisa menjaga Chaerin dan calon anak yang seharusnya lahir tapi karena keegoisanku semuanya_ _hilang_ _.. Maafkan aku Himchan.. maafkan aku.. Aku tahu kita tak dapat bersama kembali, aku sudah memiliki keluarga baru yang harus kujaga.. Meskipun begitu biarkan aku tetap menjagamu dan Chaerin..'_

.

.

Himchan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia belum tersadar sepenuhnya. Keadaannya membaik setelah tertidur. Ia merasa sakit kepalanya sudah hilang. Himchan merasa ada yang aneh. _'Sepertinya tadi aku tidak memakai bantal.. kenapa..'_ batin Himchan. Kemudian ia menyentuh apa yang ada dibawah kepalanya. _'KAKI!'._ Himchan langsung membuka matanya dan terbangun. Kepalanya sedikit sakit karena terbangun tiba tiba. Himchan kemudian menatap Namjoon yang tertidur. Ia baru tersadar jika ia tertidur di pangkuan Namjoon. _'Sepertinya aku tadi tidak tidur di paha Namjoon.. tapi kenapa..'_ batin Himchan lagi. Chaerin hanya terkikik melihat Himchan yang terbangun tiba tiba.

"Chaerinah, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Himchan

"Sudah sejak tadi, eomma" balas Chaerin.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan eomma~ Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Eomma terlihat sangat lelah, aku tak ingin mengganggu tidur eomma. Tidak, tadi perawat masuk untuk mengganti infus"

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu"

Sangat terlihat jika Himchan sangat malu. Bisa bisanya ia tertidur di paha Namjoon. Ia yakin sekali tadi ia tak tertidur diatas paha Namjoon. Namjoon kemudian terbangun karena merasa suasana sedikit berisik.

"Ah kalian sudah bangun, jam berapa sekarang—" ucap Namjoon sambil mengusap matanya.

"Apa Appa ingin pergi?" tanya Chaerin.

"Sekarang sudah sore, Chaerinah, saatnya appa pulang"

"Tidak bisakah Appa menginap?"

"Tidak bisa sayang~"

Chaerin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namjoon hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Chaerin yang lucu. Ia mengusap pelan kepala Chaerin kemudian ia memeluknya. Himchan mengantar Namjoon sampai ke depan ruangan.

"Hati hati di jalan, Annyeong" ucap Himchan pelan.

"Baiklah, Annyeong"

.

Sampailah Namjoon di rumah dan masuk ke dalam. Terlihat Seokjin sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Setelah menutup pintu, Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Seokjin. Seokjin hanya menatap Namjoon dan diam saja. Namjoon terbingung dengan sikap Seokjin, tak biasanya ia seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang salah? Dimana Yoongi?" tanya Namjoon.

"Yoongi ada di kamarnya. Namjoonah, aku ingin bicara denganmu.." balas Seokjin,

"Bicara saja"

"Di kamar saja"

Namjoon pun menuruti permintaan Seokjin. Merekapun masuk ke dalam kamar. Seokjin duduk diatas ranjang dan hanya diam saja. Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia benar benar tak mengerti dengan sikap istrinya ini. Seokjin menghela napas dan memikirkan kata kata yang tepat untuk berbicara.

"Akhir akhir ini kau sangat sering di rumah sakit, lalu baru pulang saat sore atau malam setelah pekerjaanmu selesai.."

"Jadi?"

"Ayolah Namjoon~ apa kau tak memikirkanku dengan Yoongi?"

"Seokjin dengarkan aku, kau tahu sendiri jika Chaerin jugalah anakku. Sudah bertahun tahun aku tak bertemu dengannya, jadi tolong biarkan aku ikut menjaganya. Saat ini keadaannya sedang sakit, dan itu semua karena aku. Ia juga bersikap kasar padamu, dan itu juga karena aku. Tak pernah terbayang olehku jika dampak perceraianku dengan Himchan akan membuat Chaerin tertekan sejauh itu. Dan kau tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang? Aku benar benar menyesal telah membuat Chaerin tertekan seperti itu—"

"Jadi apa kau menyesal menikah denganku?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu? Tak pernah ada rasa menyesal karena menikah denganmu. Kumohon Jinnie mengertilah.. Aku sayang pada Chaerin.. dan jika kau tahu 6 tahun yang lalu aku juga kehilangan calon anakku dan aku baru mengetahuinya tadi.. Semua itu membuatku seperti orang yang tak berguna.. Biarkan aku membayar rasa penyesalanku ini, aku sudah terlalu jahat.."

"Astaga—maafkan aku—aku tak tahu—"

Seokjin menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Ia tak menyangka jika dulu Himchan sedang mengandung. Ia menangis dan menyesal telah berkata hal yang tak masuk akal tadi. Ia tak mengerti kenapa pikirannya sedang tak jernih saat ini. Namjoon memeluk Seokjin dengan erat. Ia sedih telah membuat Seokjin berfikiran macam macam. Ia mencium bibir Seokjin dengan lembut dan berusaha menenangkan Seokjin. Seokjin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Namjoon.

"Kumohon jangan berfikiran seperti itu, Jinnie.."

.

Hari ini Seokjin memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah sakit. Tak tahu dorongan darimana Seokjin ingin datang kesana. Ia merasa masih ada yang mengganjal di hatinya meskipun Namjoon sudah berkata untuk tidak berfikiran yang macam macam. Iapun berjalan menyusuri lorong di rumah sakit. Tujuan utamanya sudah sangat jelas, ruangan Chaerin. Di perjalanan ia berpapasan dengan 2 orang perawat yang sedang mengobrol.

"Hei apa kau tahu pasien yang ada di ruangan 214?"

' _Itu kan kamar Chaerin.. ada apa..'_ batin Seokjin. Seokjin memutuskan untuk berhenti jalan dan mendengarkan percakapan antara 2 orang perawat itu.

"Ya, aku tahu. Seorang gadis itu kan, ia benar benar manis dan ramah"

"Kau tahu kemarin saat aku datang keruangannya untuk mengganti infus, aku melihat orangtuanya sedang tertidur. Eomma gadis itu tertidur di pangkuan si appa. Paha appa gadis itu sebagai bantalan si eomma yang juga tertidur"

"Wah romantis sekali"

"Awalnya aku juga berfikir seperti itu, tetapi saat aku berucap seperti dirimu, gadis itu langsung menjawab, 'Appa dan eommaku sudah bercerai', tentu saja aku langsung terkejut. Aku langsung meminta maaf pada gadis itu. Tapi jika kau melihatnya langsung, mereka seperti tidak terjadi apa apa. Mereka seperti keluarga bahagia"

Seokjin hanya memandang ke bawah dan kembali berjalan. Hatinya benar benar sakit mendengar percakapan kedua perawat tersebut. _'Kenapa mereka dekat sekali.. lalu aku ini apa..'_ batin Seokjin. Seokjin akhirnya sampai di depan ruangan Chaerin. Ia tidak berani masuk, ia hanya ingin mengintip dari luar. Terlihat Namjoon sedang tertawa bersama Chaerin. Namjoon mencubit pipi Chaerin dan Chaerin menampakkan ekspresi lucu yang membuat Himchan tertawa. Tiba tiba pintu ruangan terbuka dan itu membuat Seokjin terkejut.

"Seokjin? sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Himchan.

"Ano-Aku-aku-" balas Seokjin terbata bata.

"Ingin bertemu dengan Namjoon?"

"Tidak.."

"Bertemu dengan Chaerin?"

"Tidak.."

"Lalu? denganku?"

"Aku tidak tahu.."

Himchan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Seokjin bertingkah sangat aneh di depan Himchan. Himchan kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan tetapi tidak menutup pintunya.

"Chaerinah, eomma pergi keluar sebentar"

"Eomma mau kemana?"

"Hanya ke kantin, tidak akan lama"

Himchan kemudian kembali keluar. Ia menutup pintu ruangan dan menatap Seokjin. Ia menatap Seokjin namun Seokjin hanya memandang ke bawah.

"Ikut aku"

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan mengikuti ucapan Himchan. Mereka berdua berjalan hanya sampai ujung koridor. Himchan menatap Seokjin yang dari tadi hanya menatap ke bawah.

"Jadi kau ingin berbicara apa?"

"Na-"

"Seokjin tatap mataku, aku sedang berbicara kepadamu. Jangan memandang kebawah terus"

"Namjoon.."

"Kenapa dengan Namjoon?"

"Tidak ada apa apa-"

"Ahh.. aku mengerti. Kau cemburu melihatku dengan Namjoon?"

Seokjin langsung menggeleng. Namun meskipun reaksi Seokjin seperti itu, Himchan sangat yakin yang ia ucapkan benar. Himchan sedikit tertawa. Bukan sebuah tertawa karena senang, namun ia tertawa dengan kesan remeh.

"Kau lucu sekali. Apa kau tak suka karena Namjoon setiap hari datang ke sini?"

"Bukan begitu.."

"Coba kau pikirkan dengan baik. Namjoon ke sini untuk melihat Chaerin, bukan untuk melihatku. Namjoon datang karena Chaerin, bukan karena aku. Aku meminta Namjoon datang kesini bukan karena aku ingin, tapi karena Chaerin yang meminta. Aku melakukan semua itu karena Chaerin, bukan untuk diriku sendiri.. Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang akan mengambil mantan suamiku kembali?"

"Tidak-tidak-aku tak bermaksud seperti itu.. Apa aku menghancurkan kebahagiaanmu..?"

"Jangan berfikir seperti itu, Seokjinah. Aku bahagia, aku bahagia bersama Chaerin. Jika aku bersama Chaerin aku bahagia. Hanya melihat Chaerin tersenyum senang saja sudah membuatku bahagia. Jika Namjoon mengambil Chaerin, sudah dipastikan aku tak akan bahagia lagi.. Itu yang aku takutkan.. Itu alasannya kenapa aku tak mempertemukan Namjoon dan Chaerin.. Aku terlalu takut jika Namjoon akan mengambil Chaerin dariku. Aku tahu aku salah tidak mempertemukan Namjoon dengan Chaerin selama bertahun tahun, tapi sekarang aku sudah membiarkan mereka untuk bertemu. Bukankah aku sudah pernah berkata padamu, Namjoon tidak mencintaiku lagi jadi untuk apa aku mempertahankannya.."

"Maafkan aku.. aku sedang tak bisa berfikir jernih.."

"Maaf jika aku berkata begini, tapi.. Kau hanya melihatku dengan Namjoon seperti itu saja cemburu, Lalu apa kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika melihatmu dengan Namjoon dulu?"

"Aku minta maaf.."

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan lagi.. Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu. Aku minta maaf karena beberapa waktu lalu aku cukup kasar kepadamu, aku sedih karena Chaerin kecelakaan.."

.

.

Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Himchan. Akhirnya Chaerin pulang ke rumah setelah 2 minggu dirawat di rumah sakit. Dokter sudah mengijinkan Chaerin pulang namun Chaerin belum boleh beraktifitas seperti mengeluarkan kursi roda dari dalam mobil. Taehyung kemudian menggendong Chaerin dan membantunya duduk di kursi roda. Himchan mendorong kursi roda Chaerin dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Taehyungie, terima kasih kau sudah mau membantuku dan Chaerin" ucap Himchan.

"Sama sama, noona. Aku kembali ke kantor ya" balas Taehyung.

"Ah baiklah, maaf sudah merepotkanmu.."

"Tidak samasekali, noona. Aku pergi ya, Annyeong"

"Annyeong"

Himchan mengelus kepala Chaerin lembut. Himchan kemudian mendorong kursi roda Chaerin menuju kamarnya. Ia membantu Chaerin untuk naik ke atas ranjangnya. Setelah duduk diatas ranjang, Chaerin menatap Himchan.

"Eomma, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja boleh"

"Kenapa eomma tidak pernah merasa tak suka atau kesal pada Seokjin?"

Himchan tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Chaerin. Ia tahu arah pembicaraan Chaerin. Himchan kemudian duduk di depan Chaerin dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Karena eomma tak ingin mempunyai dendam pada orang lain"

"Tapi apa eomma samasekali tak pernah merasa marah pada appa ataupun Seokjin?"

"Dulu eomma pernah merasa marah. Eomma merasa dikhianati, eomma merasa perasaan eomma dipermainkan. Namun kemudian eomma menyadari, untuk apa eomma merasa marah.. Tak ada gunanya eomma marah. Sekalipun eomma marah, appa mu tak mungkin kembali pada eomma lagi.. Eomma sadar, Appa mu tak mencintai eomma lagi, appa mu mencintai Seokjin, jadi untuk apa eomma mempertahankan appamu jika seperti itu. Dan eomma pikir Seokjin adalah orang yang baik, ia akan menjaga appamu lebih dari eomma menjaga appamu.."

"Dan eomma melepaskannya begitu saja? Lalu darimana eomma tahu jika Seokjin orang yang baik?"

"Eomma mengenal Seokjin saat sekolah, ia teman sekelas eomma. Ia sangat pintar dan cantik, tetapi ia pendiam. Tapi eomma tahu jika Seokjin orang yang baik.. Jadi eomma memutuskan untuk bercerai dengan appa mu agar appa mu bisa menikah dengan Seokjin"

"Apa eomma bahagia?"

"Awalnya tidak. Jika boleh jujur, sampai saat ini eomma masih sangat mencintai appa mu, Chaerin sayang. Namun eomma tidak ingin menghalangi kebahagiaan appamu. Tapi sekarang lihatlah, eomma bahagia. Eomma bahagia karena dirimu, Chaerinah. Eomma benar benar sayang dan cinta padamu, eomma akan melindungimu semampu eomma. Eomma akan senang jika kau senang, eomma akan sedih jika kau sedih. Jadi sekarang tersenyumlah Chaerin sayang, eomma bahagia jika melihatmu tersenyum"

Chaerin menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia langsung memeluk Himchan dengan erat. Himchan membalas pelukan Chaerin. Ia hampir saja menangis namun ditahannya.

"Aku sangaaatt sayang pada eomma"

"Eomma juga sayang kepadamu, Chaerinah. Eomma sayang padamu lebih dari apapun"

"Apa menurut eomma aku harus seperti eomma? Untuk tidak dendam pada Seokjin?"

"Itu semua tergantung pada dirimu, Chaerinah. Tapi eomma selalu bilang padamu untuk jangan pernah membenci dan dendam pada oranglain dan selama ini kau tidak pernah dendam pada siapapun. Jadi keputusan semua ada pada dirimu"

"Apa Seokjin membenci diriku?"

"Tidak sayang, bukankah eomma sudah bilang jika Seokjin orang yang baik?"

.

.

Chaerin kembali masuk sekolah setelah satu bulan absen. Ia senang kembali bertemu dengan teman temannya lagi. Pada akhirnya Chaerin mengundurkan diri untuk tidak mengikuti lomba. Kondisi kakinya benar benar tidak memungkinkan. Youngwon seonsaengnim, guru olahraga Chaerin pun memakluminya. Sebetulnya ia sedikit kecewa karena Chaerin sangat bagus dalam berlari. Iapun menunjuk murid lain yang sekiranya bisa menggantikan Chaerin untuk mengikuti lomba.

"Chaerinah, maaf aku harus pergi, kegiatan klub akan dimulai" ucap Dara.

"Kalau begitu pergilah, aku tak apa apa menunggu disini" balas Chaerin

"Kau yakin tak apa jika kutinggal? Nanti kau sendirian~ kau belum di jemput"

"Iya tak apa apa, pergilah"

"Kalau begitu aku masuk ke dalam ya. Annyeong"

Dara melambaikan tangannya dan berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah. Chaerinpun membalasnya sambil tersenyum. Chaerin berdiam diri. Ia benar benar sendirian di dekat gerbang. Karena bosan, Chaerin menggerakan kursi rodanya dan bergerak menuju taman di dekat sekolahnya. Terlihat Yoongi sedang duduk disitu sendirian. _'Sepertinya ia menunggu dijemput. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat'_ batin Chaerin. Chaerin bergerak mendekati Yoongi. Yoongi terkejut melihat Chaerin. Ia menatap Chaerin takut takut. Chaerin tersenyum. Ia menjulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pelan kepala Yoongi.

"Chaelin noona.." ucap Yoongi pelan.

"Kau takut padaku ya..? Maafkan aku ya.. aku tak akan kasar lagi" balas Chaerin.

"Apa Chaelin noona baik baik saja? Kata appa dan eomma, Chaelin noona sakit.."

"Keadaanku sudah lebih baik, kemarilah, aku ingin memelukmu"

"Yeii"

"Hahah hati hati, Yoongiah. Kaki noona masih sakit kkk"

Yoongi meraih leher Chaerin. Chaerin sedikit membungkuk agar Yoongi dapat memeluknya. Yoongi memeluk Chaerin dengan erat. Chaerin membalas pelukan Yoongi dan mengusap punggung bocah itu. Dada Chaerin menghangat. Ia teringat dulu saat kecil ia ingin memiliki seorang adik. Meskipun Yoongi bukanlah adik kandungnya tetapi mereka tetap terikat hubungan saudara. Yoongi melepas pelukannya. Tiba tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Chaerin. Chaerinpun menengok kebelakang.

"Chaerin?" ucap wanita yang ternyata adalah Seokjin.

"Ah Seokjin imo, Annyeonghaseyo" balas Chaerin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik dibandingkan kemarin. Apakah appa ikut bersamamu?"

"Tidak, appa mu sedang sibuk di kantor"

Seokjin terheran dengan sikap Chaerin yang berubah drastis. Dimulai dari ia melihat Yoongi dan Chaerin berpelukan, dan sekarang Chaerin bersikap ramah sekali padanya. Ia kira Chaerin akan tak suka jika melihat dirinya. Tiba tiba Chaerin membungkukkan badannya.

"Seokjin imo, maafkan aku telah bersikap kasar padamu. Aku benar benar minta maaf, hatiku sangat kacau dan kau menjadi sasaran kemarahaku. Aku benar benar minta maaf"

Seokjin terkejut dengan permintaan maaf Chaerin. Ia langsung berjongkok dihadapan Chaerin dan mengangkat tubuh Chaerin agar tidak membungkukan badannya. Seokjin tersenyum dan mengusap lembut pipi Chaerin.

"Aku mengerti keadaanmu, Chaerinah. Wajar saja jika kau membenciku dan menganggapku sebagai wanita yang menghancurkan keluargamu. Tapi aku yakin, sebenarnya kau adalah gadis yang sangat baik. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepadamu.. Aku sudah berjanji pada Himchan agar selalu menjagamu dan tidak menyakitimu, tetapi aku tak dapat menepati janjiku dan kau sekarang malah terluka seperti ini.."

"Terima kasih untuk tidak membenciku, Seokjin imo"

"Untuk apa aku membencimu, Chaerinah.. kau gadis yang sangat baik, kau sama seperti Himchan"

Chaerin memeluk Seokjin dengan erat. Awalnya Seokjin tak percaya jika Chaerin memeluknya, namun Seokjin tetap membalas pelukan Chaerin. Seokjin senang akhirnya Chaerin bisa menerimanya. Chaerin adalah gadis yang baik, begitu pikir Seokjin. Perlahan Chaerin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Seokjin.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Mungkin sebentar lagi eomma datang" balas Chaerin.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang, ya. Yoongi, ayo beri salam pada Chaerin noona"

"Annyeong, Chaelin noona! sampai jumpa!"

"Ahahah annyeong~"

Chaerin melambaikan tangannya pada Yoongi dan Seokjin. Setelah Seokjin dan Yoongi pergi, ia terdiam sambil menatap langit. Langit siang menjelang sore berwarna biru cerah dan burung burung beterbangan di angkasa. _'Rasanya sangat ingin terbang bebas ke angkasa...'_ batin Chaerin.

"Chaerinah!"

"Eomma?"

"Disini rupanya.. eomma mencarimu"

"Hehe.. aku ingin kesini"

"Kenapa menatap langit seperti tadi, Chaerin sayang?"

"Tidak apa apa, aku merasa langitnya sangat indah"

Himchan tersenyum. Ia mengusap lembut kepala Chaerin. Kemudian ia mendorong kursi roda Chaerin dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Himchan membantu Chaerin untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah memasukan kursi roda ke dalam mobil, Himchan masuk dan menjalankan mobilnya.

"Eomma"

"Iya sayang?"

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Seokjin imo dan Yoongi"

Himchan melirik Chaerin sebentar lalu kembali memperhatikan jalan. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Himchan merasa Chaerin sudah berbaikan karena memanggil Seokjin dengan sebutan imo.

"Lalu?"

"Aku.. minta maaf kepada mereka. Awalnya kupikir mereka tak akan memaafkanku, tapi ternyata mereka memaafkanku"

"Apa kau masih tak suka dengan Seokjin?"

"Aku tak ingin dendam pada oranglain.. seperti yang eomma katakan kepadaku. Aku akan mencobanya.."

"Eomma tahu Chaerin adalah anak yang baik"

Himchan menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan mengusap puncak kepala Chaerin. Ia merasa lega karena hubungan Chaerin dengan Seokjin membaik. Ia tak ingin Chaerin menjadi orang yang pendendam.

Chaerin ingin membuka pikirannya. Ia tak ingin membenci maupun dendam kepada orang lain. Ia mencoba untuk menerima Seokjin sebagai ibu tirinya. Meskipun sulit bagi Chaerin, setidaknya ia telah menuruti ucapan Himchan untuk jangan pernah membenci orang lain.

END

Yeeii selesai juga wkwk xD gimana ni menurut kalian remakenya? Diriku masih belom bisa move on dari ff ini, makanya bikin remakenya wkwk :'v awalnya aku pengen bikin sequelnya, cuma ya tiba tiba muncul pemikiran kalo Himchan gak sakit nanti jadinya gimana ya :'v. Oh iya, makasih banyak ya yang udah mau ngereview, favorit, follow ff ini :'v ff ini kan mengandung unsur (?) crack pair gitu wkwk :'v contoh aja Namjoon-Himchan (tapi boleh juga ni pairing wkwk) :'v jadi makasih banyak yaa. Thanks to (yang tidak mau disebutkan namanya wkwk xD) yang mau minjemin laptopnya sama numpang wifi buat ngepost ff ini :'v wkwk

Jadi kalian lebih suka versi aslinya atau remake? xD hehe


End file.
